


还情 Favours Owed

by ronnie_vfs



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 7,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie_vfs/pseuds/ronnie_vfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大多数人死的时候，会留给家人些钱、或者一栋房子。但Mandy并非如此。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Favours Owed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/715233) by [MintSauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintSauce/pseuds/MintSauce). 



他们给他打电话的时候，Mickey还正醉着。这些日子来，他常常都是这样烂醉如泥。因为这能缓解掉他胸口的疼痛，能撇去他脑袋里纷乱的念头，能让他摆脱那些多余的情绪——他已经受够了所谓情绪。他只想变得麻木。

而如果他哭了出来，那也全是因为那些酒精。

“我很抱歉，Milkovich先生，这通电话是有关于你的妹妹。”电话那头是一个女人。Mickey揉了揉眼睛，皱眉瞪着吧台，想妈的不知道Mandy又搞了什么事情出来。“她昨晚在家里服药过量去世了。”

这条消息做到了酒精都没能达到的效果：Mickey愣住了。

“啊……”他不知道该说些什么。他也根本说不出来什么——他的喉咙里仿佛多出了一个堵块，把一切都塞住了。

“是的。请节哀顺变，Milkovich先生。不过我这里还有一件事情。”那个女人又开了口。Mickey不得不集中起精神去听她说话；他已经有些恍惚。“你的妹妹把她的女儿留给了你照看。”

而这也就是为什么，Mickey会在葬礼结束后呆坐在自家原本的那个客厅里的原因。在Mandy走后，这栋房子就彻底变得空空荡荡起来。Mickey看向不远处的一个婴儿，她大概两周大，穿一身傻兮兮的粉红色连体裤；Mickey不由想他他妈这辈子到底造了什么孽。这全都归咎于一张他狠不下心肠去丢掉的愚蠢的纸条——“把她给Mickey。跟他说，这是他他妈欠我的。”

社工因此就把那婴儿拿给了他。Mandy最后的遗言。当然那些社工并不在乎什么“遗言”，他们只不想再多花钱找人领养这个宝宝。但Mandy是对的；Mickey确实欠了她。所以他只是点了点头，签了文件，然后收下了这个他根本还一无所知的婴儿。

没人知道孩子的爸爸是谁。Mickey之前甚至都不知道Mandy怀孕了。不过话说回来，自从他当初离开芝加哥以后，他就再没有回去过。他们说这孩子叫Lilly——这名字让Mickey笑了出来。大家都不知道他笑什么；只有Mickey知道，这正是Mandy曾经最爱的那个破烂洋娃娃的名字。

Mickey这会就正拿着那个破破烂烂的玩意，看着手里那张缺了只眼睛的脸蛋，想它看上去实在蠢透了。它只是个小小的填充玩偶，身上套了一条不知道Mandy从哪里捡到的裙子。Mickey觉得这大概是他这辈子拿过的最脏的东西——都能让Mickey这样说了，就足以说明这娃娃要有多脏。他是在Mandy床底下找着它的。他还记得这是他送给Mandy的礼物；他从某家慈善商店里把它偷了出来。那也是Mickey第一次偷东西。那一年他六岁，Mandy四岁。她爱极了这个礼物——而这也让Mickey十分快活。他不知道那是为什么。总归是某种莫名其妙的娘娘腔理由。 

如今Mandy终于生了一个她自己的Lilly出来。一个活生生的Lilly。只可惜Mandy再不能和她一起玩了。Mickey不知道Mandy的“服药过量”是不是故意的；有人说是，因为她特意留了那张纸条下来。这让Mickey他妈恨她恨得要死。她凭什么在二十岁的时候就结束自己，又凭什么在他不过二十二岁的时候就扔给他一个这么大的责任？但他也不可能再去和她争这种事情。何况他也确实欠了她。在这点上，Mandy是对的。 

房子里到处都是婴儿的东西。Mickey完全不知道它们他妈是做什么用的。不过也算是便宜了他；他自己根本没钱去买这些玩意。他也不知道Mandy是从哪儿把它们搞来的。 

“先提醒你一声，你以后的日子肯定烂透了。”Mickey对那宝宝说道。他觉得自己应该先做个警告。因为他从不知道该怎么去做一个父亲；他本来就没打算要当爸爸，也不想当爸爸。谁知现在却变成这样。“不过比起和其他那些傻逼一起，你还是跟我在一起好些。” 

他想他应该是不能在一个宝宝面前说粗口的。但谁管他。 

宝宝发出了一声很弱智的声音，又拿手在空中挥了挥。Mickey就微微地皱了皱脸。他也不知道她是不是想表达什么。“我现在他妈该跟你做什么呢？”他问道。就好像那宝宝会跟他说话似的。 

喂食并不是特别艰难。Mickey只要按着说明书照做就可以。尽管给奶瓶消菌烦得要命，婴儿食品还臭烘烘的——那宝宝却没有半分犹豫就抱住了她这份恶心的食物，和没有明天似的狼吞虎咽地吃了下去。但再想一想，她是Milkovich家的人，因此不管抓到什么东西就吃下去估计也得是本能。 

Mickey用了Mandy的电脑——反正现在也不能算是Mandy的了——去谷歌了下该怎么伺候新生儿。上头写的东西很乱，但Mickey勉强懂了一点：他得让她吐个奶，不然她吃太饱会不舒服。结果这娃根本没有吐奶。她打了个嗝。好吧。她确实是Milkovich家的人。 

“我恨你。”Mickey低低说了一句。他希望Mandy能听见他说的话。谁知那宝宝却抖地嚎啕大哭起来。“草，不是你啦，我不是说你。”Mickey小心翼翼地将她抱住，做了下那种很傻逼的、上下颠一颠的动作，好叫她闭嘴。 

她脸上憋得红彤彤的，看上去丑毙了。Mickey想她之前看起来还是有点点可爱的。她没有止住哭声，一直不停叫着、叫着，直到她没了力气；直到Mickey都有种想把她脑袋砍掉的冲动。或者把他自己的头砍了算了。 

结果那娃哭了要一个半钟头。终于Mickey才发现屋子里飘散的那股味道并不是这栋该死的房子原本就有的——他得是有多蠢。“现在我说真的了，我也恨你。”他双眼圆睁瞪着她，一边轻手轻脚地帮她换尿布。他想他快吐了。这真的是他做过的他妈最最最恶心的事情。 

Mickey一边皱着脸，一边帮Lilly把屁股擦干净了，嘴里还不停地嘟囔着骂Mandy。他总共换了三块才算弄好——第二块尿布被他因为太火给撕掉了——随后命令Lilly就给他他妈呆在原地不要动。他转身冲出去把那块脏兮兮的尿布扔进了垃圾桶，又在脑子里提醒自己，以后一定要去买个空气清新剂、或者之类的玩意。 

等Mickey回到房子里，Lilly已经睡着了。他想她他妈确实是有这种说睡就睡的权利，只好以一种，大概是他一辈子里最轻柔的动作，将她抱起来放进了边上那个模样傻透了的婴儿床里。自己则往旁边一歪倒进了沙发。 

他最后胳膊都还没枕上头就沉沉地睡了过去。 

然后又因为这位婴儿的尖声哭叫醒了过来。


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey在照顾Mandy的这个小孩的过程中，发现了如下几件事情：

婴儿他妈不太爱动。

但他们吃很多。

闻着很臭。

他们通常他妈怎么睡也睡不够。

而且他们都费钱费得要死。

因为Mickey是一名模范市民，所以他都只在需要帮Lilly搞到干净的替代品的时候才会出手偷窃。他还谷歌了好多关于婴儿的事情，他以前就算搜毛片都没搜得这么认真。可搜出来的结果却又让他很糊涂：不同的人总有不同的观点，而有些婴儿肯定会做的事情Lilly也从来不错。譬如有个网站上说，婴儿喜欢把吃下去的东西又吐出来。但Lilly从来不会吐——除非Mickey抱着她转上那么一圈。谢谢他就是一个这么随心所欲的男人。他就想看看转了会怎么样嘛。

她绝对是一个Milkovich家的人。对食物那么热衷——当然他妈拉也拉得很畅快。而最糟糕的事情是，Mickey开始真心地爱上这个小孩了。他已经开始懂得她不一样的表情：比如哪一张脸是说“我要吃饭”，哪一张脸是说“我刚拉在了身上”，又哪一张脸是说“我只是想惹你生气才哭的”。

Mickey想这应该是由于他们俩之间的某种血缘关系。或者之类的狗屁理由。反正绝不是因为Mickey有什么柔软的爱心——也不是因为这小孩他妈可爱得要死。虽然她睡着的时候，那种傻兮兮张着嘴巴的样子，确实还蛮可爱的。

她脑袋上长了一层软乎乎的棕色短发，眼睛是和Mandy一样的蓝色。Mickey想她应该长得蛮像Mandy的；不过这会儿也看不太出。他发现当他放起音乐，或是开了电视，她就会闭嘴安静下来；因此两个人渐渐养成了一个习惯：Mickey会任游Lilly趴在他的胸口，然后俩人一道睡过去。这样子看上去很蠢——但Mickey想也没关系。反正只有他们两个，也不会有人发现他这样柔软的一面。

等大约一个月以后，当Lilly开始疯长，长到Mickey都注意到了（奇怪的是他以前还以为Lilly会一直那么小小只的样子），他决定自己得去找份工作。他不想去肉类加工厂丢胳膊断腿，也找不到地方可以安置Lilly，因此最后还是去了Kash and Grab。

谁知Kash居然还回来了。Mickey只当没看见他沉眉怒脸的样子，问Linda他妈在哪儿。Kash蠢到都没注意到Mickey身后的宝宝。

他不喜欢和Kash一起呆在那儿。因为他就是在那里被射了一枪。因为那会让他想起Ian——反正他就是不喜欢。但即使是Mickey也明白，他总不能靠着偷窃来过一辈子。

“我需要一份工作。”等Linda终于下楼来到店里，Mickey很直接的开了口。搞笑，他才不会去问Kash呢。

“为什么？”Linda皱眉看了看他，又看了看宝宝。看来Linda还算是有点脑子。

“因为Mandy死了。我得照顾她的这个小孩。我需要一个能随身带着她的工作。”Mickey道：“我想她能呆在柜台后面。”他抬手抚过下唇，微微拉过婴儿车，让Lilly那双明亮的蓝眼睛露了出来。

他知道女人都挺喜欢宝宝的。因此他希望这能成。

结果果然成了。尽管Linda是个冷酷无情的女人——还是成了。

“我听说了Mandy的事。节哀。”她在Lilly跟前蹲下了身，伸出根指头碰了碰她的脸颊。“她叫什么名字？”

Mickey没有说Mandy的事情。他不想说。“Lilly。”他眼角瞥到Kash眯了眯眼，就转头冲后者坏坏地笑了笑。“所以我他妈到底能不能来上班？”

“好吧，她以后长大肯定会学到很多‘活泼有趣’的词汇。”Linda嘀咕了一声。“行，你可以来上班。但我发誓，如果你想像上次那样胡来，我会亲手拿把勺子挖掉你的那两颗蛋。”这女人真不是吃素的。“你知道怎么收钱吗？”

“我可以学。”Mickey道。他他妈又不蠢。

实际上，他那会儿甚至觉得自己无所不能——他都学会换尿布了。

“好的。”Linda又望着宝宝笑了一笑。“明天早上过来排班。或者到时你也可以直接上班。”

Mickey点了点头。显然Linda并没有任何把店铺交给她丈夫看管的欲望。说到底，他们到底还算不算夫妻？Mickey不晓得。他也不在乎。他只知道他讨厌Kash。看到Kash因为Linda的态度而不满，他就快活。

“谁会这么蠢把孩子留给你看？”Kash皱脸看向Mickey。他心里估计正琢磨着无数种杀死Mickey的方法。

“我死掉的妹妹。”Mickey道。“还有，如果你想惹我生气，那你估计就有机会去找她抱怨她的这个决定了。”他扔下这句话就掉头走开。因为和Linda一样，他也没有任何和Kash交谈的欲望。他都不想Kash把呼吸喷到Lilly身上——是的。Mickey就是这么一个护犊心切的人。

在回家的路上，认识Mickey的人都一脸怪相地看向他，和他一手拉着的那个婴儿车；但Mickey都懒得去理会他们。他就是这么屌。或许他们都以为Lilly是他的——Lilly也确实是他的了。文件上就是这么写的。

“认识下这片该死的社区。”他低声对Lilly说道。对Lilly以后得生长在这块地方，他感到有些抱歉。可他根本没钱到别处安家；他之前呆的那块地儿，也绝不是能养小孩的地方。

至少在这里，在芝加哥，他能住在他爸爸的那栋房子里。这房子的所有权还在。

他爸爸早不知道死哪里去了。也没人关心，因为Terry Milkovich就是这样子的人。房子从那以后基本上就属于了Mandy，而现在，则属于Mickey。Mickey可不容这样的机会错过。尽管每次他走进房门，都会忍不住皱一皱眉。

这里和他上次离家出走前并没有什么变化。但话说回来，他也不过走了几年而已，时间并不算长。Mickey是十八岁那年走的。就在他第二次从少管所出来以后。自那天起，他就没有回过头——可如今，他又回到了这里。

他在路上稍停了停，整理了一下Lilly头上戴着的那个傻兮兮的帽子。虽然天还不算很冷，但总归以防万一。Mickey知道生病的宝宝会比健康的宝宝哭得更加厉害。而Lilly在健康的时候就已经哭得够夸张的了。

他们之后又在一面墙跟前坐了一会。Mickey已经太久没从房子里出来过了。他把Lilly摆到自己旁边，随即接连抽了两根烟。他知道自己不能在婴儿旁边抽烟，但他已尽力往另外一个方向吞云吐雾，因此总不至于有太大影响。他都怀疑Mandy在怀孕的时候有没有把烟戒掉。

他觉得应该没有。

“先跟你讲一声，即使你是女生，你他妈也得学会怎么跟人打架。”Mickey弹了弹香烟屁股，转头和Lilly道：“我可不会让你拖累我们家族的名声。”他的口吻苦涩又讽刺，因为他知道，Milkovich永远都只会是Milkovich。

那天晚上，Lilly又趴在他的胸口睡了过去。Mickey想这小屁孩难道是在听他的心跳？他不知道她能不能听见。有时有人会问他他到底有没有心。他想，他既然如今能这样照顾一个孩子，那他起码应该是有一点的。

可或许，他也只是在还Mandy的人情。

大部分时候，他都拿“还人情”当做自己照顾Lilly的借口。但他知道那并不是真的原因。不是全部的原因。他是心甘情愿去照顾Lilly的；他不想他妹妹的骨血被随便塞进什么操蛋的寄宿家庭里面。是的。Mickey会照看好她。或许不能那么好——但他至少会尽力。

他下礼拜得给她买点新衣服。他之前拿Linda发给他的第一份薪水买了一些。他只是得再多买几件那种怪里怪气的连体裤兮兮的玩意——还是就叫婴儿服的？他也不知道。他也管不了那么多。

他只知道，当初他走进那家该死的店里，想找点婴儿穿的衣服的时候，感觉真是蠢毙了。有个女的过来想帮忙，问他他想买什么，他就说可以给小孩穿的。她又问他小孩有多大。Mickey就有点支支吾吾不太说得上来——结果被那女的给瞪了一眼。

所有的衣服上都标了婴儿。因此Mickey很理智地拿了几件大一码的。他把衣服在Lilly身上比划了几下，觉得还挺合身。而且就算大了，他也想大就大呗，反正她总会长大。他发现婴儿的用具实在贵得要死，也就没有买很多别的，只买了些那种很傻逼的连体服。他选了几件最便宜的、不是粉红色的衣服——因为他觉得粉红色叫他不舒服。他才不管Lilly是不是女孩子。他就是不喜欢粉红色。

毕竟这颜色有点基佬的意思。Mickey讨厌那种成见。所以是的，不买粉红色。

他买了那种奶油色的，衣服上还绣了只小熊。他觉得那款式看起来倒不怎么傻逼。当然其实也并没多大所谓，因为Lilly也不会被太多人看见。但仍然。如果她穿着身傻兮兮的衣服，Mickey看着只会不高兴。所以他还是买了比较讨他喜欢的那种。

也有那么半秒钟，他想过要不然把Lilly打扮成男孩子好了。可随即他还是否决了这个念头。这孩子的人生已经这么艰难，他不必把它再复杂化。

根据Mickey的计算，Lilly已经要大概两个月大。他把她的生日记在了一本日历上面，还谷歌了一下“婴儿里程碑”——这样就好知道她应该要在什么时候、做什么事情。这天查起来时，他发现她很快就应该会笑了；鉴于他目前无事可做，他决定逗一逗她。

可无论他怎么逗，Lilly只是在那里咯咯地叫，一边做出那种很弱智的傻逼表情。

Mickey自己也差不多。

当之后Mickey用比之前快上许多的速度给Lilly换尿布——他一边还叼着烟，因此觉得自己格外的屌（或者只是他的错觉）——的时候，他开始想他是不是有点儿掌握了这种照顾婴儿的窍门了。他始终不承认自己富有爱心；毕竟凡是有人胆敢在Kash and Grab偷东西，他都威胁说要搞死他们。但他想，能爱自己的亲人，也不算是件坏事。

说到底，她也没对他做过什么。

“她是个很可爱的宝宝。”有个小老太过来付钱时说了一声。Mickey不认识她，估计她也不认识Mickey。那会他正两脚翘在柜台，而Lilly躺在他的腿上，一边抓着他的手指在玩。

“谢了。”他喃喃一声，收下了她的钱。扭着直起腰身的动作异常尴尬，他一边皱着脸，一边伸手扶住Lilly的小肚子，以免她从他腿上摔下去。

那老太太凑近过来，碰了碰Lilly的另一只小手。显然宝宝都是公共财产，每个人都可以围过来冲他们温柔地说话、碰他们的小手、再说一堆“她真是好可爱”的废话。

“她和你很像。”那老太太又这样说道。Mickey就皱了皱眉头。

等她走后，Mickey抱起Lilly，将她举到眼前。“你和我像吗？”他像从前一样向她发问，好像她真的能回答他一样。他又想这也是有可能的。他确实和Mandy有点儿相似的地方；而Mandy又是Lilly的母亲。

Lilly抓住了他的鼻子。Mickey不得不把头往后仰开，躲掉她的魔爪。她咯咯地叫起来，在脸上绽开了一朵微笑。Mickey哼了一声。她就是这个样子了。他想她笑不笑，不想她笑的时候，偏偏又笑得这么欢。


	3. Chapter 3

尽管他归心似箭，Ian还是没能在Mandy去世的时候赶回来。Lip在某次很少见的来电中提起，说她的死因是服药过量。Mandy是自杀的。Ian厌恶于自己一点儿都不惊讶的情绪，但他也一直都知道，她总是十分抑郁。他只是不明白为什么。

当他拿到一个礼拜的假期回到芝加哥，在Lip去机场接了他以后，他做的第一件事就是去给Mandy扫墓。那是块很蹩脚的墓石，模样简单无趣；但Ian一眼看到以后，还是禁不住像个孩子一样哭了出来。

他想他也只能哭了。

“那孩子怎么办？”之后他们回转车里，在开回家的路上，Ian这样问道。

他觉得那些眼泪都仿佛在他的脸颊上冻住了。冰冷的泪痕令他的皮肤隐隐刺痛。但他没有抬手将它们抹去。

Lip皱了皱眉。“什么孩子？”

之前Mandy告诉他，这里没人知道她怀孕的时候，Ian还以为她是在开玩笑。他想人们总归是会发现的。“她有个孩子。”他说着，心里一阵难过。他不喜欢Mandy的孩子流落在外的念头。她得从一个寄宿家庭去到另一个寄宿家庭，又或者有一天运气大发，被人收养。“她叫Lilly。”

Lip耸了耸肩。“抱歉，伙计。没听说有什么小宝宝。”

Ian咬住拇指，转头望向窗外。那宝宝的事情在他的脑海里挥之不去——还有Mandy。和这糟糕透顶的一切。

“Mickey倒是回来了。” Lip努力把语气放得平常，说话时都没有去看Ian。“听别人说，他自从Mandy死后就一直呆在这儿没走。” 

这消息让Ian吃了一惊。也让他有些内疚——他发现自己都还没有想过Mickey。他算是有点儿把那家伙从脑袋里推出去了的意思。自从Mickey二进宫以后，Ian就再没见过他，没去看过他，也没听到任何有关于他的消息。有时他甚至想，Mickey说不定至今还烂在那片监狱。 

不过，显然他想错了。 

“他和Mandy的关系最亲近。”Ian开口说道。他知道Lip希望他说些什么。

不知道Mickey晓不晓得那个宝宝的存在。但Ian又想，就算他知道，估计Mickey也不会在乎。Mickey一点儿都不喜欢小孩。以前凡是有孩子到Kash and Grab来——不管是多大年纪——Mickey都会狠狠地瞪他们。就好像所有的小孩都冒犯了他似的。 

“要不是他那么混蛋，我多少会替他难过一下。”Lip道。 

“我为他感到难过。”Ian答道。他是说真的。他没法否认这点。他想Mickey这会估计正坐在他爸爸的那栋老房子里，一个人恶狠狠地生着闷气——气到都不知道自己其实应该感到悲伤。


	4. Chapter 4

Mickey确实有在生气。他气自己都不记得上一回喝酒是什么时候的事情了。 

这并不是说他要改头换面重新做人，或是想试着做个好家长、好监护人。他只是没有时间。他每天撇开照看Lilly、工作上班，剩下的时间就只够他睡觉：就这么简单。 

但他还是生气。 

Mickey一直等到他哥哥Joey过来后才喝了酒。Joey应该是来找他们俩的老爸的——他不知道他已经永远不会找得到Terry了。但Mickey什么也没说。“这婴儿是他妈怎么回事？”Joey大踏步走进房子，浑身散发着冰毒的臭味，一边皱了皱眉。 

“她是Mandy的孩子。”Mickey的心里生出了些警惕。他不想Joey靠近Lilly，可也不好在脸上表现出来；他最近就是这么神经病得厉害。大概是做爹做太久了。Mickey近来总有种需要去关怀某人的冲动，而Lilly是唯一一个没有惹他生气过的人了。 

“她是Mandy的？那他妈Mandy人呢？”Joey问道。Mickey才意识到他并不知情。 

或许Milkovich家的那群人全都不知道。毕竟除了Mickey，其他人都没有出现在Mandy的葬礼上面。 

“她死了。”Mickey平静道。 

“啊。”Joey道，“可惜。” 

他看上去并不像是真觉得“可惜”。可能是因为冰毒的缘故，Mickey不确定。他沉默地直直一拳揍到了Joey的脸上，导致了后者匆忙的离开。 

Mickey后来喝了三支啤酒。只有三支，所以他虽然能感觉到那种淡淡的晕迷感，但也绝不会发生诸如Lilly在半夜里大哭出声，而他烂醉如泥不省人事的事儿。Mickey喝酒，是因为他想喝。他想试着忘掉他属于这个糟烂的家庭的事实。他更为Lilly感到难过：他难过Lilly也属于Milkovich。 

那个晚上是Lilly第一次大笑出来。就在Mickey不小心撞到墙上以后。他想这娃娃果然就是这么坏，就和上回她第一次微笑一个样子。不过平心而论，这也确实挺好笑的；要不是头痛得厉害，Mickey自己也会笑出来。这孩子确然是Milkovich的种无疑了。她知道该如何把快乐建立在别人的痛苦之上。 

Mickey仔细地洗去了指节上的血迹，又漱干净了嘴里的酒气，才转身抱起Lilly，让她睡上他的胸膛。他也不知道自己干嘛这么小心；Lilly肯定不会在意的。 

他最近发现Lilly比他洗澡洗得多多了。这事让Mickey觉得有点儿搞笑。他心里其实可讨厌帮Lilly洗澡，因为她会一边大哭，一边猛扇水，还会摆那种他妈傻透了的气鼓鼓的鬼脸。但Mickey不想Lilly生病。一生病，她就要哭得更加夸张。因此他尽量每天都把她洗得干干净净。 

Mickey渐渐觉得他和Lilly之间似乎有些太亲密了。他从没和人在一起呆过这么长的时间。他开始变得有点儿偏执，都不敢把Lilly一个人留在房间里。他每次出门扔垃圾，都是旋风一样冲出去再冲回来。如果他要洗澡——他必须承认他洗得不太多——他也会把Lilly带进浴室，让她躺婴儿车里，也不管她是不是睡着。他就是担心万一水流声太大他会听不见Lilly的声音。他不喜欢那样。 

有时候，假若他们俩个没有一道在沙发上睡着，Mickey会把Lilly的婴儿床搬进他的房间。这让他不由怀疑起自己是不是有了什么过度依恋的毛病。仔细想想，或许是因为Mickey以前从没真正拥有过什么属于他的东西。可Lilly是他的。这是文书上写明了的。而那种关心别人的感觉，那种在乎、负责的感觉，对Mickey来说都无比新奇。当然他还没想好自己到底喜不喜欢这种感觉。他只是觉得，想去保护一件终于完全属于他的东西，即使保护到了偏执的地步，也是蛮合理的。 

反正Mickey觉得没问题。 

但这依旧不代表Mickey已经变成了一个好人。只是说明他比较能照顾好身边的人。 

“嘿Mick，你上班时候我帮你看下Lilly行不行？”Linda一手拉着她的一个小孩一边问道。

Mickey皱了皱脸，片刻却还是答应了。他有点想把他的这种“依恋病”扼杀在萌芽状态。他想试着学会放手——他不想变成一个多愁善感的娘炮。何况Lilly也就是在他楼上而已，因此其实也没多大所谓。而且他也……他也满信任Linda的。

“如果我发现Kash有靠近过她，我会把他弄死。”他最后警告了一句。Linda就微微一笑。

Mickey想她估计还挺希望这局面发生的。

等店里只剩下他一个以后，Mickey就开始有些坐立难安。他时不时就要咬住下唇，紧张地瞥一眼天花板。他觉得有些不对。这算是什么诡异的预感吗？还是他的依恋病真的已经那么严重了？——讲实话，Mickey不是很想知道。

当Ian走进Kash and Grab的时候，Mickey不由地看了他两眼（Ian也回看了他两眼）。Ian又长高了。搞毛线这小屁孩之前就已经高得要命。他的体格也比之前要大，身上穿着的衣服都挡不住底下明显的肌肉线条，Mickey看在眼里，都忍不住想流口水。他的头发则依然短短的，脸上的雀斑变得暗了一些。

他们互相望向对方，望了足足有一分钟。半晌是Ian率先移开的眼睛。Mickey也想挪开视线，却又完全动弹不得，只能眼睁睁看着Ian走过货架，捡了些品客、可乐之类的零食。Mickey呆呆地咬了口藏在柜台下面的三明治。他最近都没怎么吃东西；太忙，忘记了。他不知道Ian会不会看得出来。他不知道当Ian看到他坐在这里时，心里会是什么样的念头。

Mickey帮Ian结了帐，在接钱时很小心没有碰到Ian的肌肤。他们两个至今都还没有开过口，但Mickey早已知道Ian会要说些什么。

“关于Mandy……我很抱歉。”

Ian的眼里涌出了泪意。Mickey心下不禁一阵快慰——他已不再是唯一一个因为Mandy的死讯而哭出来的人。那天以后，他就没再哭过。他把所有的精力都放在了辗转反侧、和责怪Mandy上面。

“恩。”Mickey道。他不知道该说些什么。他的大脑已经基本当机。

Ian看上去像是很想问Mickey什么问题。就好像有什么事情一直在烦扰着他。Mickey想你倒是说啊，可Ian终究还是没有开口。“很抱歉我没能赶回来参加葬礼。”Ian道。他很明显想试着做一番闲聊；好驱赶掉空气里浓郁的尴尬。

自从Mickey要去杀Frank以后，他们就再没见过。最后一眼，就是在这个店里。现在想想，几乎就仿佛是上一辈子的事情。

“呃，我就猜你应该是去赶着挨枪子儿了。”Mickey道。他也必须得说点什么。他想说他不需要Ian的借口。反正有足够多的Gallagher去参加了葬礼，也算弥补了Ian的缺席——尽管那天Mickey第一时间就发现了Ian的缺席。但这种话说出口就太不好听了。

“是的。”Ian道。他的语气听起来有点儿难过，Mickey听着只觉得蠢透了。“我还是上了西点军校。”

Mickey没有笑。他想笑的；他想告诉Ian他很高兴Ian能够梦想成真。但他只说：“酷。”又问：“那你现在算是军官咯？”

红毛点了点头。“你怎么又在这里工作了？”他问道。他显然是想转换话题；Mickey不晓得是为什么。

Mickey耸了耸肩膀。“缺钱。”

他不想和Ian说Lilly的事情。他不想Ian同情他，或是让Ian觉得他不够好。他知道自己确实不够好，可是无论这听上去有多傻，他唯一在意的就是Ian对他的看法。他不想那是一个负面的评价。

Ian大概只以为他需要钱去买毒品。他绝想不到Mickey会真的去关心某一个人。谁都想不到。但也或许，Ian会明白的。他总是能发现Mickey性格里的闪光点。可Mickey就是不敢冒险。他不想在Ian的脸上看见嘲讽、不敢置信、或甚至是恐慌的神色。

“你什么时候回去？”Mickey问道。自然他不是真心想知道。这又不关他的事。他只是在找话聊。

他攥紧拳头，让指甲掐进掌心，用那种细小的疼痛稳住自己的心绪。

“还有两天。”Ian抬手揉了揉后颈。“我们今晚要吃顿团圆饭。我只希望Mandy也能在场。”他的脸微微地红了一下。那两抹在他脸颊上染开的红晕，叫Mickey的下身不受控制地动了动。

“小心别挂了。”他最后这样说道。

Ian浅浅地笑了笑。“我尽量。”

那个晚上，在Lilly睡着以后，Mickey搂住了她一起躺在床上，小心地将她和床沿隔开。他在黑暗里望着她胸口平稳的起伏，心里下定决心：这一次，他绝不会让自己再失去这唯一一个莫名其妙就会对他微笑的人。当然也不是说，他曾经失去了Gallagher。

是的。Lilly是他的。她永远都会是他的。


	5. Chapter 5

再看见Mickey，Ian心里很有种奇怪的感觉。不知道是不是因为Mandy的死，他看着十分疲倦——Mickey向来睡得比一般的地球人多得多，因此他从不会露出疲倦的神情。不论做什么事，他都一派精力充沛的模样；除非是在做完爱以后。除此以外，他看上去还是很不错的。和以前……都没什么差别。

Ian想问他宝宝的事情。想看看Mickey对它——对她——对Lilly是否知情。可他没胆开口。他知道Mickey对这种事不会在乎。他知道Mickey会笑话他这么关心做什么。他一直告诉自己Mickey是有心的，因此他没有问出口，以免信念倒塌。

那晚上他没有吃好那顿提前的欢送宴。即使最后大家都闹成了一团。所有人都以为他是在为Mandy难过，以为他是不想回去；他也没有否认。因为他脑子里想着的，确实应该是那些事情——而不是Mickey。在发生了那许多破事以后，在他终于设法将Mickey从他的脑袋里、从他的记忆里推出去了以后——他不应该又一次想起Mickey。

他不该为Mickey的疲倦感到焦虑。他不该担心Mickey是不是其实很难过Mandy的死。可他就是停不下胡思乱想：他想着Mickey为什么会留下来。他想着是不是有什么理由。

他想着这么多年来，Mickey从少管所出去以后，究竟都做了些什么。他想着Mickey是不是还没有出柜，想着Mickey是不是还怕Terry Milkovich怕得要死——尽管那老头子好像都已经失了踪。他就是控制不住自己地，去想着Mickey。

而最糟糕的是，他又想起了Mickey躺在他身下时候的模样。想起了Mickey高潮时发出的呻吟，还有他在睡梦中细小的微笑。

“小心别挂了。”

Ian幻想着这句话的背后是不是还有些别的意思。他幻想着他能从Mickey的眼睛里发现点特别的情绪——那些他过去偶尔会看见的情绪。可当他真的仔细去回想的时候，他发觉自己唯一能记得的，只有那股仿佛已深深扎进Mickey身体的疲惫。


	6. Chapter 6

当Lilly不会再在半夜里忽然哭闹起来以后，Mickey终于渐渐吃好睡好，看起来也不再挫得像坨屎。而当她第一次晃晃悠悠地站起来了以后，Mickey也恢复了锻炼——然后在精疲力竭地瘫倒在沙发上后被Lilly笑了个半死。他有天特意去收拾了趟Mandy 的房间，可最后还是什么都没有扔掉。只是稍微把东西都理了理。

在有一次特别基的时刻，Mickey把墙上的一张海报撕了下来，换上了Mandy的照片。就贴在Lilly照片的边上。他逐渐发现了那两张脸中的共同之处——就在某天半夜，他突然清醒过来以后。那会他以为他听到Lilly在哭。可实际上，那小混蛋只是在睡梦里轻轻地抽了抽鼻子。

Kash又一次走了。Mickey有点想给Linda道歉，因为他知道Kash离开的原因大半在他——可Linda也不像是很在意的样子。因此他还是把话吞回了肚子里：反正说出来估计也不会好听。Kahs的离去意味着Mickey要做更多的活，但也意味着更多的薪水；这倒是件好事。所以Mickey还是挺高兴的。

有天早上，他洗干净了Mandy的那个娃娃，递给了Lilly。谁知她大哭起来，还狠狠地往那娃娃脸上扇了一巴掌；Mickey顿时意识到他得教育教育这孩子了。当然不是教她别乱扇巴掌——尽管她确实得明白，拳头可比巴掌有效得多——而是得教她玩娃娃。Mickey下定决心，即使是强扭着，也得要Lilly喜欢上这个傻逼玩意。

Mickey有读到过说，婴儿四个月大的时候，应该开始做些攫取玩具的动作。可Lilly却只会去拉Mickey的头发。因为她发现她一拉，Mickey就会做点很好玩的表情。而这就使得“敦促Lilly爱上洋娃娃”的任务变得更加急迫：Mickey有种很可怕的预感，总有一天，这小孩会真的把他的头发给拔下来。

有鉴于Lilly能抓东西了，Mickey觉得他得开始把房子整整了。他并没很特意弄点婴儿防护的用具，毕竟有六个小孩都在这房子里长大，他们也没受过什么严重的伤。但他还是把那些仿佛在地板上躺了一辈子的啤酒罐头给弄走了，还丢掉了他爸的衣服，和他哥哥们的一些破烂。反正就算他们回来了也不会记得自己有过那些东西。他洗干净了餐盘碗碟，往天花板上挂了个空气清香剂：他绝不会拿吸尘器搞来搞去，所以起码清香剂能驱赶掉些屋子里长年累月的大麻气味。

之后再在房子里站定，Mickey就觉得有些怪怪的：这地方看起来不太一样了。他开了瓶啤酒让自己稍微放松了一下，并且有些怀念起了过去——在从前，他放松的方式，要么是嗑药，要么是烂醉；要么就是让Ian Gallagher在棒球球员休息区那里用力地干他。

那是他唯一一个放不下的人。Ian Gallagher。就好像那个红毛在他的心底挖了个洞一样。Mickey很想忘了他，可就是办不到。他知道如果自己不去想他，不去担心他会不会挨子弹，不去想他什么时候会回来这里，事情就能变得简单许多。毕竟Mickey就不该去关心这类破事。他不该去关心一个傻逼小男孩。他更不该、绝不该——对Ian脸上的那一抹烦人的坏笑恋恋不忘。

“你真的挺暴躁的，孩子他爹。”

Linda的声音让Mickey吓得跳了起来，随即又沉着脸坐回座位。等他反应过来Linda对他的称呼，他又微微地皱起了眉头。

Linda注意到了他的神情。当然了，什么事儿都逃不过这女人的眼睛。她有时候……多数时候……好吧，她他妈一直就都是这么恐怖。

“Mickey，你就是她的爸爸，别想否认了。”她这样说道。Mickey也没再去争辩。

他其实也不太想去争辩。这世上许多人都不是自家小孩的生父。而Lilly起码还是Mickey的血亲呢——他是她唯一的亲人了（尽管Linda对她也是很好的）。他想，或许“父亲”的这个头衔，让他失去了搞砸的借口。Mickey是很害怕搞砸的。毕竟他的爸爸烂毙了。他认识的许多人的爸爸都烂毙了。因此如果他成了父亲，他又能有什么不同呢？

那个晚上，Linda以“免费的晚餐”和“加薪”为由头，骗了Mickey给她看小孩。结果饭是Mickey自己做的；好在薪水后来还是加了上去。Linda的小孩是一群小混蛋。超级烦人，又吵，还在该睡觉的点上不停抱怨。幸而他们都很怕Mickey：等Mickey威胁说再不睡觉就揍他们之后，他们都变得乖了起来。

Mickey想他果然还是讨厌小孩。他只喜欢Lilly一个而已。

+++

当Lilly学会爬行以后，事情开始变得一发不可收拾起来。

她好像突然下了决心，要做一个爱惹事的小屁孩。她觉得自己仿佛能爬着穿过一切物体，而且很显然，在她的那颗小脑袋瓜里面，只要你够快，你就能穿过墙、穿过椅子，或甚至是，穿过Mickey。

等她学会了爬上高处，她又爱上了砰的跳下去的感觉。Mickey最后不得不买了许多懒人沙发堆在沙发边上，这样起码Lilly能摔得软和些。

再后来，当Lilly学会了走路，她又开始想横穿物体了。可随即她就发现事情行不通——因为当她撞上Mickey的膝盖，Mickey只会碰的一下摔到地上。有一回，Mickey甚至晕了过去。Lilly觉得这样还挺搞笑——Mickey则神经病一样地为此感到骄傲。是的。他就是这么神经病。大概是因为摔太多了。

Mickey之后还是买了些防婴儿的用具。这样Lilly就不会被门板夹住手指，也不会弄碎碗碟。Mickey给Lilly下了很多规矩，可很快她就发现，故意去做些Mickey不让做的事情，通常都会很好玩。她尤其爱上了乱扔东西——还是瞄准了别人的头去扔。因此和Lilly一起去购物就变成了Mickey这辈子做过的最有趣的事儿。她还会往所有粉色的东西上吐口水（Mickey对此感到很高兴），并且成功驾驭了一个正常小孩都做不出的表情：沉沉地皱眉。Mickey决定下一步得教会她如何坏笑。

她还会叫他爹地。Mickey私心里很喜欢这个称呼，只是不会去应承。

Lilly的第一个生日只有他们两人。因为这边除开Linda，并没有其他人知道Lilly的事情。Mickey很成功地把她给藏了起来——尽管其实只要走进Kash and Grab你就多半能发现她的存在。Linda给Lilly买了个礼物。虽然只是只大号马克笔，Mickey还是挺感动的。Mickey也给Lilly买了几样小玩意，她最喜欢的是其中的高尔夫球：因为它们能扔得又高又远。

Linda觉得不该让Lilly这样乱扔东西。但Mickey想Milkovich家的人都是这样长过来的。如果他能熬下来，那Lilly也能。再说了，看她瞄着人乱打可他妈实在太好玩了。要是换成了任何一个成年人，估计都得立刻抓起来。

Lilly很喜欢水。就是讨厌泡泡。她还喜欢Mickey跟她一道洗澡的时候（这么又基又娘的时刻，只有那么几次而已，真的），拿香波帮Mickey洗头发，再用泡沫把他的短发弄得傻逼一样的一簇簇地直起来。

有那么一次，Mickey试着想让Lilly吃点豌豆。结果她全吐到了Mickey脸上，还开心得要命。

Lilly在大概一岁半的时候，搬进了Mandy的房间。那天她也终于决定接受下那个也叫做Lilly的娃娃。她还是会跟着Mickey一起去上班，有时候到楼上跟Linda一起，有时候就坐在柜台后面，拿笔在随便什么地方乱涂乱画。这一点，Linda倒没有管。因为不知何故，Lilly好像可爱得不得了，许许多多顾客都会因为她过来店里买东西。

Mickey没有给Lilly剪头发。他喜欢抚摸Lilly的头发，喜欢她这种和Mandy一般的造型。有时候看她，会觉得她长得真的超像Mandy，像到了一个古怪的地步；但也有人说她长得像Mickey。Mickey想这也就足够了。她很能瞪眼睛，还一天到晚地爱说“不”。当Mickey威胁别人时，她会觉得很好玩；当Mickey一拳揍到别人脸上时，她更是快活得不得了。

但有一次Mickey自己被人揍了一拳，鼻子出血了。那一回，Lilly没再觉得有趣。

当Lilly两岁的时候，Mickey给她买了条宠物鱼。他想一条鱼他总能照看得了。而且Lilly盯着鱼缸看的样子特别可爱。有一回，她甚至看得整个人都呆掉了。Mickey也不知道她到底是真的在看鱼，还是在看她倒映在玻璃上的张大的脸。

他和Lilly的一切，都是那样简单随意。直到Lilly两岁的那年，事情终于开始变得复杂起来。Mickey不喜欢复杂。复杂让他生气，复杂会毁掉他这两年来建立起的日常生活。

Ian Gallagher就是那么复杂。


	7. Chapter 7

当路边炸弹在他的车边爆炸的时候，Ian其实已经做好了回家的打算。他不愿去面对自己回家的欲望，因为他进军队根本都还没多久，他才二十三岁，服役应该是一辈子的事情，而不只是几年的闹腾。可Ian还是想要回家。他这样想着，而路边炸弹就爆了开来。

车里大多数人都没那么幸运。有的胳膊腿被炸飞了，有的则当场死亡。Ian却只在肩膀上插进了一大块金属，尽管疼得不行，他还是活了下来。上头帮他做了手术，说除开会留疤以外，一切都正常。之后就把他送回了家。

距Ian上次回来，已经要大概一年半的时间。一切基本上都没什么变化：Fiona怀了孕，但也算是意料之中。Lip照旧是个天才少年，Debbie依然那样可爱，Carl也一如既往有点点反社会倾向。

而Ian……Ian依旧控制不住地想着Mickey。他觉得自己真是蠢透了。

Lip说Mickey应该还在Kash and Grab上班。但也只是或许，可能——毕竟他们都不去那边买东西，所以并不确定。军队方面算是让Ian退役了，因为他胳膊上的神经有些损伤，手臂一直都会微微颤抖，不好拿枪。Ian心里挺高兴的；当然面上还是装出了一副难过的样子。

他愉快地留在了家里。只不知道之后应该做些什么。他过去一门心思都投在了军队上面，把军队当做毕生的梦想，可如今却忽然多出来了其他的选择。他可以去念大学，也可以就成天躺在沙发上无所事事。他可以做到许许多多——但他最后，却决定要去找到Mickey。

而要去找到Mickey，他就该做回他原来的那份工作。

当Ian到店里的时候，Linda正坐在柜台后面。这并不常见；不过她有时确实会亲自坐镇。她冲着Ian笑了笑，又起身给了他一个拥抱——这Ian倒是没料到的。他以为，在Linda的眼里，他还是那个上了她老公的男人。也不知道Kash还在不在。

“你是放假回来？”Linda又坐回了柜台后面。

Ian摇了摇头。“不，我退役了。受了伤。”他抬起胳膊，给她看了看自己那只轻轻颤抖的手掌。“好在不算严重。”

Linda又出乎了Ian的意料一次。她露出了点如释重负的表情。“那你是来这里找工作的咯？”她问道。Linda就是一个这么可怕的女人，活像会读心术似的。Ian点了点头。“Mickey估计不会太高兴。不过他可以当个保安什么的。就像你们以前那样。”

Ian没想到事情会这么顺利。他松了一口气。

当他想开口道谢的时候，她的手机却又响了。

“好吧，那真恶心，不，我不想听细节，我相信你。”Linda拿手肘撑着柜台，拉长了脸。“你要我过来帮忙吗？”她顿了一顿。“你应该明白，‘我是Milkovich家的人’不能算是一个回答吧？”又顿了顿。“听着，告诉她我爱她，好吗？我今天这边正好有人可以帮你代班。”她又顿了一顿，片刻翻个白眼。“你方便了就过来，Mick，之后再和你说。”

Linda挂了电话，冲Ian皱一皱脸。“那男孩子就是不愿意简简单单说句‘她病了’。他得把她的呕吐物的颜色全都仔仔细细地讲给我听。”显然如果她非得知道这么恶心的事儿，Ian也得听着。“现在事情是，Mickey的女儿（*Mickey’s girl）病了。你能不能这会就直接上班？”

Ian点一点头，心却像猛地掉进了深渊。Mickey有女朋友（*girl）了。看来他依旧不愿意承认自己是同志的事实——甚至还往自我否认上更迈进了一步。这让Ian只觉得一阵难受。他想知道那女孩子长什么样子。难道已经美到，值得让Mickey压下他的本能？

当然Ian也从没想过Mickey会出柜。他只没想到Mickey在性向一事上，遮掩得比以前更重。Ian自己也没有出柜（没在芝加哥以外和军队里出过），只有他的家人和其他少数几个朋友知道他的性向。他没法谈论出柜这件事情，可起码他不会假装去和一个女生谈恋爱。

Mandy自然是不算数的。他们两个从没真的在一起过；现在也已经再无所谓。只要一想到Mandy已经去世，Ian就会觉得一阵难过。他常常还是会习惯性地拿起手机，想给她打电话；想告诉她最近发生的事情。而每次当他放下手机，他就有一种一小部分的他也随之死去了的感觉。

他很后悔自己当时不在这里。他很后悔自己会加入军队，扔下Mandy一个承受她身边的事情。他发现许许多多他后悔的事情都和军队有关。有时他常常会想，如果他没有离开，这里又会发生什么事情。Mandy会不会还活着？他和Mickey……又能发展到什么样的地步呢？

但或许，他最常问自己的一个问题是：Lilly在哪儿？

他想去了解那个Mandy的骨肉。他想找到她，照顾她——因为这都是他欠Mandy的。可他完全不知该从何寻起，到现在，也都还没有鼓起去问Mickey的勇气。

他看得出来Mickey一直都在Kash and Grab上班。柜台下面有没吃完的食物，剩下半包的香烟，还有几块粘在桌底下的口香糖——Ian看在眼里，一边皱脸，一边微微笑了出来。这些都太Mickey了。

说实话，Ian蛮难想象Mickey坐在柜台后面的样子的——尽管他自己已亲眼见过——因为Mickey很难集中精神。他不喜欢呆呆坐着，不喜欢跟别人讲话，更不喜欢这种单调乏味的活计。因此当个收银员显然不是Mickey最适合的工作。

Linda告诉他Kash之前回来过几个月，不过现在又走了。Ian可以从她的表情上看出来，Mickey正是Kash离开的原因；算算时间，也确实如此。Ian唯一不明白的是，为什么Linda会选择Mickey，而不是Kash。

可能Linda就是那么讨厌Kash吧。

“啊，好吧，你是新来的？”一个Ian不认识的老太太冲他笑了笑。她的一双眼泛着水汪汪的蓝意。

Ian勉强在脸上挤出一个笑容。“今天刚上班。”

他不想解释说他不是新来的。不想解释他以前在这里做过，如今单纯是继续——这些都只是白费口舌罢了。而且他这会没心情做这种毫无意义的闲聊。

“那个手指上有纹身的年轻人还在这边上班吗？”那老太太又问道：“就那个，脾气很暴躁的。”

Ian这回露出了一个真心的笑脸。他想“暴躁”应该算是对Mickey很准确的形容。可他不明白，为什么会有人——尤其是这种老太太——要问Mickey的行踪。“是的，”他说道：“但他的女朋友（*girl）生病了，所以他今天请了假。”

那三个字在他的舌尖滚过，让Ian尝到一股苦涩。他又觉得难受了。

那老太太的脸色柔软下来。“上帝保佑，”她喃喃道：“我真心希望不是什么严重的病情。她是个多甜的小姑娘呀。还漂亮极了。”

Ian点点头，笑了笑。他不太想去想Mickey的女朋友到底是有多甜、有多美。他只想屏蔽掉所有有关她的信息。他甚至有点儿希望她其实是个很丑、很可怕的女人；这样Mickey就纯粹只是为了方便才和她在一起了。

他不喜欢那种，有人可以拥有他永远无法拥有的东西的感觉。

Ian伸展了一下他那只坏掉的胳膊。当肌肉颤栗时，他皱了皱眉。他做了许多理疗家让他做的锻炼，努力想摆脱掉这种颤抖；只不知道究竟有没有效果。他有时想这颤抖可能永远不会好了。但这也不能算什么噩梦。有只会轻颤的手又怎样？又不是世界末日了。那天要是运气差些，他有可能就会像其他人那样，丢掉了一只胳膊，或甚至，丢掉性命。

他现在已是够幸运的了。Ian这样告诉自己。可当他看着那只他已经管不了的手臂，还是会觉得恼火。他抬起另一只手揉了揉肩膀上的伤处。如果用力按下去的话，那里仍会有些酸痛——而这正是Ian所需要的。那种轻微的疼痛能让一切都变得真切，让Ian重新回到现实——有时候，他总有种要飘落下深渊的错觉。

“你不能再按你的肩膀了。”Lip陡地出现在柜台另一边，把Ian吓了一跳。他甚至都没听到门口铃响。最近他总是这样：胡思乱想，神游天外；把外边的世界都抛之脑后。

有时他想这样还反倒好些。这样他就能忘记掉那些枪林弹雨，那些飞溅鲜血的气息，还有身周士兵身上黏着着的、颜色恶心的尘土。他能忘记掉那种能让你宁愿去死的疼痛，忘记掉人们眼里的绝望，忘记掉爆炸声、尖叫声、和将死之人嘴里的呻吟。

他可以忘记那些年，忘记那颗路边炸弹，忘记他那糟糕至极的人生。他知道他可以的。如果他努力——他就能将这些记忆全部塞进一口箱子，深深地锁起来。

只可惜，他忘不掉。

Ian耸耸肩，将手从肩上挪开撑上桌面，又捏了捏那只坏手的手指，用了力，好止住那些颤动。他本无意去看，可眼角就是禁不住地瞥见自己手指的颤动，颤动到都可以感觉出其中的扭曲。

“你还好吧？”Lip问道。他总是这样不放心Ian，因为照顾Ian就是他的工作。以前是这样，以后估计也一直会是这样。Ian过去很喜欢有人在他身后支持他的感觉，让他可以在心情烦恼时有倾吐的对象；但如今，他已不确定自己是否还喜欢被人照顾。他觉得自己对此有些无措。

“恩，我没事。”他这样说道。这句话最近简直成了他的口头禅。

Lip没相信他。Lip从来就没相信过他这种敷衍。“你确定这样好吗？今天就开始上班了？”他问道：“我以为你就是过来看看Linda要不要你。没说今天就做起来啊。”

“Mickey的女朋友（*girl）病了。”Ian道。这几个词语让他的心又蜷缩了一下。“所以我来帮他代班。反正我也不太想呆家里。”他想Lip应该是能理解他的。在家里的那种氛围，几乎要让他窒息。大家一天到晚地对他体贴得要命，一窝蜂地全都想照顾好他。就仿佛Ian不是手掌会抖，而是缺了胳膊断了腿。唯一没意图照料他的只有Carl。但那也是因为Carl从来都不太有能够关心别人的情感能力。

——就好像Mickey一样。

Lip皱了皱眉。“Mickey有女朋友？”

“显然是的。”

“我还以为他是同志。”

“他是的。”Ian道。他从没怀疑过这一点。而Lip也就飞快地明白过来，Ian的这股子情绪究竟是为了什么。这根本就和战争无关。和军队、或是Ian的那条胳膊，都没有关系。从过去到现在，Ian所有的不快乐，全都是因为Mickey。

Lip叹了口气，靠近柜台，双手撑到Ian旁边。

“你得忘了他。”他严肃地说道。Lip从来都希望Ian能忘了Mickey。他从没喜欢过Mickey，他也看不出来，那个喜欢到处打人——还把他揍过几顿——的恶棍，到底有哪里好的。他完全无法想象，Mickey那个人能有哪些优点——或许其实根本没有。一切都只是Ian自己的幻想。但无论如何，他还是希望能相信，那位前任街霸有着别人都看不出的好处。

自从得知Ian和Mickey搞上以后，Lip就更不喜欢Mickey了。又或许，他对Mickey的不喜，全是因为Ian对Mickey的那种过于明显的、完全不正常的依恋——那是一种将会让Ian、不、是已经让Ian心碎的感情。

“你以为我没试过？”Ian的脸上涌起一阵怒意。和Lip的对话、还有他脑子里奔涌的念头，都让他格外生气。

他觉得就好像有一个自己在心里默默地尖叫。他只不知道自己究竟在叫些什么。

Lip脸上露出的神色，让Ian明白，他的哥哥认为他试得还不够。“那你干嘛不告诉他？”Lip换了个策略。“他或许也，我不知道，或许也是喜欢你的。又或者他会直接叫你滚蛋；那样至少你也能明白他的态度。”

“我不用去问也知道。”Ian道。他心里全都清楚得很。“他会直接一拳揍到我的脸上。”Mickey从不太能进行这种“表明心迹”的对话。他宁愿把Ian暴揍一顿。哪怕Ian跟他说一丁点感情方面的事情，他都会立刻暴走。

Lip皱眉道：“那你还喜欢这个人。为什么？”

Ian哼了一声。Lip提了一个十分理智的问题。“我不知道。”他最后这样说道：“我想……他能让我上瘾。”没错，一点没错。Mickey就好像一款毒品。Mickey一直都是毒品——而Ian已经很久没有尝到那毒品的滋味。


	8. Chapter 8

Mickey还记得Mandy还是个婴儿的时候（好吧，可能不是婴儿，但也很小就是了）生过一次病。Milkovich家的人几乎从不生病，他们有神仙般的免疫功能；可事情总有万一。Mandy就很幸运地中了奖，得了病。

那场病并不严重，不过是胃疼。但Mickey记得他的父母——他妈妈那时候还活着——那会儿都在沙发上昏睡过去了，而Mickey，即使在那个年纪，也已经明白，如果冒冒然叫醒他的爸爸，那老头一定会极度暴躁。因此Mickey就一个人把Mandy偷偷抱进了他房间里的那个卫生间，陪她一起坐在那儿，看她巴着马桶不停呕吐。那场面挺难看的……但Mickey始终沉默地在那里坐着，一边帮Mandy把头发揽在手里。

之后他又把Mandy塞进了他的床铺——这样她就能离卫生间近一点。为此Mickey还挺自豪的。他觉得自己终于做了一次好哥哥，终于做了一次他应该做的事情。Mickey……不常常照顾Mandy。他并不常常是个好哥哥。

而如今，当他和Lilly坐在一起的时候，他又感觉到了当初的那种自豪。

Lilly生病的时候乖得不得了。Mickey叫她做什么她就做什么，只要不吐，大部分的时间就都在睡觉。那一天她几乎一整天都盖着毯子蜷在Mickey的身边，Mickey则假模假样地开着电视，其实一直都在仔细听着她的呼吸。

当Lilly睡着的时候，Mickey甚至一动都不敢动，生怕把她吵醒。她的那双小手紧紧地捉着Mickey的手腕，那充满占有欲的动作让Mickey忍不住在脸上露出一抹微笑——尽管他也不知道是为什么。或许是因为那让他觉得他终于属于了一个人。即使那个人，只是个两岁的小女孩。

Mickey发现，他已经不再像从前那样，不愿意让自己属于任何人了。

他一开始以为他只想把自己献给Lilly。可是不是。他可以感觉到那种在他心底深处的渴望；渴望着属于那某一个人。他不喜欢承认他会去在乎别人，但他又情不自禁地想，如果是Ian，如果让Ian进入他的心里；或许也不会是那么糟。

他以前也算是有让Ian进来过。至少有试着想接纳Ian——就在Frank出现毁掉一切、而他又傻瓜一样夺门而出之前。他只希望自己当时能留下来，希望一切能变得不同……希望他能做出一些不一样的选择。

但如果那样，他就不会拥有这个蜷缩在他身边的小姑娘了。他已完全无法想象她不在他身边的情景。Mickey如今的人生已全都围着Lilly在转：他有时会告诉自己，这样实在有些可悲，可他并不真心觉得这是什么坏事。

当Lilly醒来之后，Mickey把她抱进浴室，试着帮她把身上的那股呕吐物的味道洗干净了，又努力想让她的脸蛋重新熏上些血色。当Mickey往她脸上扑水时，Lilly冲他软软地笑了笑，可等Mickey想帮她洗头发了，她又皱了脸瞪他。Mickey就想，这应该是说她好多了。小姑娘都有力气去展现她对泡泡的古怪的厌恶之情了。

“你这人真的很奇怪，你知道吗？”Mickey拿一块超大的毛巾把Lilly裹住了，把她抱进了房间。

“不。”Lilly脸上露出一个大大的皱眉表情。Mickey不由大笑了出来。

“我从没说过奇怪不好呀，是不是？”他坐上床铺，背倚着墙面，让Lilly蜷着爬上他的大腿。“你想吃点什么吗？”他看着Lilly埋头抵在了他的下巴下面。

Mickey得到的答复是一记含糊不清的鼾声：Lilly已经睡着了。作为一个Milkovich家的人，她确实身具那种随时随地能睡得不省人事的神技。Mickey随后很快也施展了这项技能。他睡得并不舒服；但他无所谓。只要Lilly好就好。

因为Lilly是Mickey现在所拥有的一切。

+++

隔天早上Lilly又和Mickey一起去了店里。她脸上有了血色，精力也恢复了——如果往Mickey脑袋上扔高尔夫球算是恢复的话。Linda冲Mickey笑了笑，保证说如果Lilly还不舒服，她可以帮着在楼上照顾好小姑娘。

他很高兴Linda把Lilly带去了楼上。尤其当有一个不速之客进来了店里之后。

“我们他妈已经打烊了。”Mickey没有回头，手上稳着个纸箱子，好把里边的饮料装进冰箱。他发现自从有了Lilly，自己在各种平衡问题上都有了长足的进步。

毕竟不是所有人能在Lilly努力拔你头发的时候，还能杂耍般抱着好几大袋子玩意儿。有那么几个礼拜，当她开始长牙，事情就变得更加可怕。直到现在，Mickey有时还能听到她在他耳边哭叫的声响。

“是的，Mick，我知道。”

背后Ian的声音让Mickey吓了一跳。差点儿箱子都掉了——好在Mickey手上的功夫不是盖的。只是当他忙着稳住箱子的时候，整个人看上去有点傻逼而已。

Ian就站在那儿，冲Mickey微微笑着。他嘴唇抿着露出的那个笑容并不是他一贯的那种坏笑，但也相差不远。然而当Mickey看向他时，他的眼里闪过了些许痛苦；Mickey不知道那是不是因为战争的缘故。

“你回来了。”他傻傻地开口。拜托，他他妈还能说什么。

Ian点了点头，抬手揉揉后颈，另一只手深深地插进了裤子口袋，就好像想叫它消失一样。Mickey皱了皱眉。

“你回来呆多久？”他努力想让自己的口吻不要显得太关切。一边弯腰把空箱子放到角落，把它整个压平。

Ian耸耸肩膀。“我估计永远都不会回去了。”

Mickey猛地转头望向了他。有那么长长的、沉默的几分钟，他上下打量着Ian，想从后者身上看出些毛病来。红毛四肢都还健全，能走，也能笑——尽管那表情很快就在Mickey的瞪视下消失了——身上也没什么能看得出的疤痕。

只是Ian的那只手仍旧深深地藏在口袋里。当Mickey的眼睛望过去时，他不安地动了动。那看来是那条胳膊了，Mickey想。也不知道是什么问题。

“他妈出了什么事？”他紧张地开了口。太紧张，以至于他都忘了，自己该装作毫不在意才对。

“路边炸弹。”Ian勉强摆出一副不在意的口吻。但Mickey能看到他眼底隐隐的痛苦。“有一大块金属插进了我的肩膀。弄坏了我手上的神经。”他终于把手从口袋里掏了出来，给Mickey看他手上那无法控制的轻微颤动。

Mickey心里一松，脸上露出点笑意。“操，Gallagher，我他妈喝醉了之后也那样啊。”

他是说真的……有些时候会的。偶尔。

他看到Ian也放松了下来，笑容重新爬上了他的脸颊。Mickey就明白过来：Ian对他的那只坏手厌恶得要死。即使它其实没那么糟，即使他完全可能会伤得更重——他还是厌恶它。Mickey想这也太傻了。可他不知道该怎么安慰Ian。他总归会说错话。

“你女朋友（*girl）好点了？“Ian忽然开口道。一股浓浓的苦涩蔓延在他的语气和眼底。Mickey顿时像个被捉住偷拿糖果的小孩一样吃了一惊。

肯定是Linda告诉的他。不小心把Lilly说漏了出去。而Ian望向他的眼神，就和Mickey想象中的一模一样。失望——失望写满了Ian的脸颊。

“是的。”Mickey努力把脸色和声音都放得平稳。“就小毛病。一天就过去了。”要是Lilly没好他怎么可能会来上班。“你呢？你来这里干嘛？”他很刻意地换了个话题。

Ian微微地皱了皱脸。可能是因为Mickey冷漠的语气。“我扣扳机的手指坏了。”他耸耸肩。“得找个活干。”

“还不如说你得从你那房子里逃出来。”Mickey喃喃一句，随即又陡地领会了Ian的意思。“等等，你是说你要回来这里上班了？”

Ian点点头。“是，Linda说我们可以像从前那样。”他解释道：“我收钱，你做保安。”

然后再在无聊的时候去储藏室里打一炮。Mickey想着，却没有说出来。他知道这件事已绝不会再在Ian的脑子里上演。他耸耸肩膀，尽量让自己的语气显得漠不关心。“行啊，随便。”


	9. Chapter 9

事情开始变得有些不自然。

有时Mickey和Ian会沉浸入过去那种，一切尽在不言中的气氛当中。但更多的时候，沉默只会像千斤般压在他们的肩头。Mickey已经不再像从前那样了解Ian；Ian也不再那么了解他。在他们之间，一切都已改变得太多。

有时他们随口说的一些话，都会被对方当真。本来戏谑的逗弄，就变得严肃。Mickey甚至发现，Ian的眼底常常会因为他的话语闪过一些愤怒或痛苦；他也就渐渐不再说话，省得事情变得更糟。他不想伤害Ian。可惜Ian早就被他冒犯——每当Ian以为Mickey不在看他时，投向Mickey的眼神，总带着那种浓浓的失望。

可其实Mickey一直都在看着他。Mickey怎么可能不去看他？Ian是那种，无时无刻不吸引着你目光的人。Mickey只是很擅长于掩藏住他那渴望的、恋慕的眼神。

男人。他们现在，都已经是男人了——勉强算是。看在年龄上的话。但Mickey偶尔会想，他们根本还不够去对付这世界扔给他们的破事的年纪。Mickey还不该做爸爸。Ian也不该在战争中受伤。

当然了，Mickey绝不会把Lilly让给任何人。可Ian望向他的每一个眼神，都让他怀疑自己是不是真的适合Lilly。他想Ian应该是觉得他并不适合做一个家长。因为其他人显然都是那样想的。

他有时候还会想，如果一切能够重来，Ian会不会有所改变。Ian会不会还去参军？即使他知道他不会在那里呆得长久，甚至是带伤退役？应该不会的。尽管那伤并不严重，尽管Ian之后的人生还很长；但Mickey想，Ian应该不会再去参军了。他一定会改变的。

每当想到这里，Mickey总会想说：“我说的吧。”但他没有真的说出来。他以前就总觉得，Ian其实并不像他自己以为的那样热爱军队。他总觉得Ian心思太细腻，不适合入伍。自然Ian有时是挺强悍，可他的那颗小心脏就像油灰似的，什么事都能将它揉捏。Mickey正则相反；他的心脏坚硬、强壮，无论军队里的压力多大，他都能够承受。他只是不喜欢里边的那些条条框框。他想Ian是绝不可能忍受得了战争的痛苦的。还有那些必然会失去的袍泽。Ian只是，不愿承认而已。

但这也正是问题所在，是不是？

只可惜，所有Mickey的想法，所有他曾预料到的、并确实成了真的事情，他都没有说出口过。他根本不敢告诉Ian……不敢让Ian发觉，他满心底都在担心着那红毛、和他们的未来。Mickey总是紧闭着嘴，表情冷淡，这样他就能在Ian喋喋不休地说着那些傻逼事情的时候，装作自己完全不在留心。

只是现在，他忽然有点希望——希望Ian知道他其实听进了Ian说的每一个、每一个字眼。

可Mickey很有自知之明。他知道现在说什么都已经晚了。就算如今坦承了心事又如何？Ian还是会用那种失望的眼神看着他，还是会记得Mickey曾经说过的狠话，还是会记得Mickey主动在他们之间画下的天堑。

所以不，Mickey不会说。说了不过是再添更多无意义的伤害。而Mickey不做任何无意义的事情。

有时在做保安时，Mickey会去偷看Ian。他看得很小心，确保Ian没有注意。他看着Ian伸展胳膊，弯曲手指，看着Ian冲胳膊上那控制不住的颤抖大皱其眉。Mickey后来有去搜过谷歌（他现在已经很依赖谷歌），并发现Ian的那条手臂，可能以后都会是那个样子。 

他想跟Ian说这没有什么的。其实如果不是Ian自己表现得古怪，没人会发现那条胳膊在抖。他想说这一个小毛病——这一个，使Ian变得不再十全十美的小毛病——Mickey真的不会介意。这只会让他有种，他们终于平等了的感觉。可Mickey还是什么都没说。他想肯定许许多多人都已经劝解过Ian了。那Mickey的安慰又能有什么区别？何况Ian又为什么会相信他？没人相信他。Ian也不会在乎Mickey的想法。像那样的措辞，在如今都已经太晚。Ian大概只会从中感到屈辱——说他不再十全十美什么的。他不会听出来Mickey其实是在撒谎。他不会听出来，Mickey一直都觉得，这个红发的青年是他一辈子里见过的最完美的东西。 

第二件Mickey见过的完美生物自然就是Lilly了。但Ian不会懂的。他不会懂Mickey到底有多爱她。 

因此Mickey只是把所有的话都吞进了肚子里，沉默着数着上班的钟点，等着能回家和Lilly一道坐在沙发上，重新拥有那种被人爱着的感觉。他尤其喜欢Lilly睁大着眼望着他的时候，她看起来和Mandy是那样的相像，有时Mickey的呼吸都要为之而夺。她看向Mickey的眼神，就好像Mickey是完美的一样。从没有人有那样看过他。每当这种时候，Mickey就会想，或许他的这个爸爸做得也还不赖。毕竟他自己就从没那样看过Terry。 

他甚至从没那样想过。 

隔天早上，那小屁孩一屁股坐上了Mickey的胸口，把Mickey震得不轻，一口气都憋住了。Lilly咯咯地笑了，又伸手轻轻地拍了拍Mickey的脸颊，就好像这样就能帮Mickey喘过气来似的。 

Mickey呻吟一声，捉住了Lilly的腰，猛地在沙发上一滚，摔了下去。Lilly连忙紧紧抓住了Mickey，一边假装害怕地叫起来。这如果换做别人，Mickey早就把他们狠狠地扔边上去了；可那是Lilly。因此他一边拿自己的肩膀撞上地板，一边紧紧地把小姑娘搂住了，这样她就不会感到任何痛楚，那抹微笑也不会从她的脸上消失。 

“爹——地。”她叫着，用力地拍打Mickey的胳膊，声音里满是责备。Mickey想她这嗓门大概是跟Linda学的。 

“Lil——ly。”他学着她的语气讲话。Lilly顿时又咯咯咯地笑了起来。 

他把她举着背到背上，让她的双手搂住了他的肩膀，尖尖的小下巴则抵住了他的脖颈。她的每一朵喷散到他脸颊上的呼吸，都让Mickey微微地颤抖。他有时仍不习惯这种感觉——这种，有人愿意和他靠得这么近的感觉。而且最重要的是，Lilly完全不在乎他是谁。 

他们面对面地在桌边坐下，Lilly往屁股底下塞了好几个垫子，好让她能够到桌子。Mickey没有注意到她吃饭的样子——Lilly完全照搬了他吃麦片时的那种狼吞虎咽的模样。他也没有注意到，当他伸舌头抵着嘴角的时候，Lilly睁大了眼看着，全学会了。 

Mickey对Lilly的这些小动作全都毫不知情。他更不知道这其中的含义——不知道Lilly总是用一种敬畏的眼神看着他的每一个动作。他不知道Lilly对他的爱，就和Mickey对她的爱一样浓厚。

Mickey起身去水池边把堆了好几天的脏盘子洗了。泡沫溅了些在Lilly身上，她连忙往后一缩，结果就让Mickey很无情地嘲笑了她。她不高兴地皱了脸，拿着她那个片刻不离身的烂娃娃狠狠地打了Mickey的膝盖——这个样子的她，看起来更像Mandy了。可有时候，有些地方，她又和Mandy一点儿都不一样；就好像她并不是Mandy的女儿似的。

Mickey想，她可能是遗传了Mandy最好的那些部分：她的力量，还有她漂亮的小脸。

Mickey探手揉了揉Lilly黑色的头发。她冲他略凶恶地咧开嘴，露出两排白白的牙齿。Mickey心里顿时涌起一股古怪的自豪感：其他两岁的小孩可做不出Lilly这样的反应。每当她露出这样的表情，Mickey都会偷偷想，她应该也是有点像他的。可他不知道自己身上有什么好的地方值得她去继承；一想到她可能会遗传到他身上那些糟糕的性格，Mickey就格外的担忧。

Lilly并没有介意他们俩都要起很早的这件事。当他们离家去店里开门，都不过才七点一刻。她总是在Mickey醒前就醒了过来，生物钟简直跟全世界都脱了节似的。但Mickey起这么早去上班，都是他自找的：Linda从没这么要求过他。Mickey这样做，只是为了防止Ian瞧见Lilly。他不想让那红毛从她身上看出他那糟糕的养娃技术——他不想被看低更多。因此他总是来得最早，走得最晚；不让Ian有和Lilly碰面的机会。

他告诉自己，这样是最好的。Lilly呢，则完全不在乎。她只是乖乖地听话，偶尔在Mickey做了个惹她不快的决定时拉拉Mickey的头发，或是小脸一板，让Mickey连忙发誓下次再也不敢了。有次Mickey给她吃甜玉米的时候她就是这个样子。他是想让她吃得健康点，就逼着Lilly吃了一点点儿，结果她抓起一把扔到了Mickey的脸上。

他当时大笑了出来。Lilly毕竟是Milkovich家的人。他们的血液里都流着不爱吃蔬菜的基因。

“我马上回来。这玩意都开始发臭了。”Mickey拎起包本来昨天就要扔掉的垃圾。“去找顶帽子。外面冷死了。”

Lilly点点头，跑开了。Mickey被她的迫不及待逗得微微一笑，随即套上鞋子出了门。他后门留了条缝没关：反正他扔个垃圾就走，也没必要走回去关好。

谁知他刚把垃圾扔进桶里，就有个人从后面一把抓住了他。Mickey下意识地一挣——他很高兴他以前一天到晚都在打架——试着反手一拳揍上了那家伙的下巴；可那人刚往后倒过去，就又有一个凑上前，拿了个不知什么狠狠地扇上了Mickey的后脑勺。

Mickey脑门向前，摔到地上，昏了过去。

奇怪的是，当他昏过去的前一秒，他脑子里唯一想到的一件事是：幸好他们没闯进房子里去找他。至少这样他们就不会看到Lilly了。他们就不能伤害到她了。


	10. Chapter 10

和Mickey在一起共事已变得越来越尴尬。但Ian就是没法停下来，没法主动去换一个工作。甚至当他想到Mickey和不知哪个女人在一起的画面时，他心里那种想扯掉头皮的暴躁感、那种快要窒息的痛苦，都没法让他放弃。

Mickey从没说起过那个女人。每当他们那些少得可怜的对话，有一丁点儿的迹象要谈到那个女人身上，他就总是会转移话题。Ian有点儿想去见见她。想知道她是个什么样的人——可他没胆开口。就像他没胆去问Mickey，Lilly到底在哪儿一样。

唯一有一次，当他意识到他身边都没什么东西能去纪念Mandy的时候，他才鼓起勇气去问了Mickey。Mickey之后给了他几张照片，还有一条Mandy一直戴着的手链——Ian恐怕永远都不会知道，Mickey曾经花了好几个钟头，给Lilly看了那些照片，给她指认上边的人物。Ian大概也永远不会知道，Mickey是特地让Lilly去找了几件Mandy的遗物，好拿去给Ian。

Ian把那条手链——一条手工编的简单的小链子（估计是Mandy从什么地方偷来的）——系在了他颤抖的手腕上。他想或许它能给他帮助；能减缓他胸口的疼痛，抑制他手臂的颤抖。可是没有。没任何东西能帮到他——Ian觉得，估计他就是无药可救了。

他现在常常会想，Mickey会怎么想他？当他看着Ian时，他都看到了些什么？Ian不知道那前任街霸会不会觉得他已经崩溃了。反正可能Mickey也从没觉得他有好过。他还会想，Mickey偶尔望向他的那种微妙的眼神，是不是代表着Mickey也会在乎他。还是，还是那根本一点意义都没有。

他如今总是花很多时间想这些事情。

“Ian，电话。”Fiona把电话扔到他跟前，又匆匆走去帮Liam弄好上学的东西，一边还要安排好其他几个的事情。她根本一刻不停——尽管她其实已不需要再这样照顾他们了。好吧，Liam可能是需要的；但他们剩下的这几个，完全能自力更生。

“喂？”

Ian不晓得谁会这么早给他电话。实际上，最近都没有任何人打过他电话。

“Ian，你得去Mickey家看看他有没有事。”Linda像是下命令一样地说道：“他本来早就该来店里开门了。但他到现在都没来，也没打电话来请假。”

Ian答应了。一半是因为他听出了Linda那颐指气使的口吻下隐藏的忧虑，而另一半，则是他自己也想要个借口，好去Mickey家里看他。自从Mandy去世以后，Ian就没再往那边涉足过半步；他也没有理由过去。他总不能就那么随随便便地过去拜访。

也不知道Mickey的那位女朋友是不是住在那儿。是不是因为她，Mickey才会晚到，才会忘记打电话请假。Ian脑袋里的那些画面让他简直有种想把眼珠子挖出来的冲动。

当他走上通往Milkovich家的那条熟悉的道路时，他只觉得两腿沉得仿佛灌了铅，又或者是黏在了路上。他脑子里不停闪过的一个又一个的念头，简直比人行道上的砖块还要多得多。其中一样，尤其让他双脚都好像生了根：也许这么多年过去，Terry已经回到了这儿。当然，其实也没那么多年。但只要Terry不在牢里，他总会常常回到这边来。

等Ian终于到了Mickey家院门口，他第一眼注意到的事情，是院子里平时堆积的垃圾、层层脏雪下掩着的经年累月的啤酒罐和酒瓶，都不见了。但也不是说房子全都整修一新；墙面的涂漆依然斑驳，院里的空气也依旧带着股气味。只是它比Ian印象中要干净了许多。比Ian曾亲眼见到的，要干净了许多。

他不知道这是Mickey打扫的，还是他女朋友弄的。Ian完全无法想象Mickey做清洁的样子——他自己说过他不喜欢跟在别人屁股后头整理。他是在那片棒球场说的这句话。现在想来，简直仿佛已是上辈子的事情，那会一切都那么单纯，那么好，那么……那么不同。在那时，Ian还以为加入军队会给他以他梦寐以求的生活。但如今有时候想起，Ian却觉得，正是军队夺走了他的生活。现在其实，只要站在Mickey的身边，Ian就觉得他已拥有了一切。

但话说回来，就算那会他已明白了这个道理，估计Mickey也只会叫他把这念头掐掉。

没有人来应门。Ian就转去后边看了看（他知道如果他不好好找人的话Linda一定会杀了他），随即发现了那扇留了条缝的后门。看来Mickey应该不是喝醉了。Ian敲了敲门框，一边叫着Mickey的名字一边走了进去。可还是没有人应声。

房子里面，很奇怪的，也比以前干净了许多。地上再没有乱扔的啤酒罐头，却多出来一些蜡笔画，还有些小玩意儿。水池里面没了堆积成山的脏盘子，碗碟全都干干净净地排在旁边的烘干机里。就连空气都没了过去那种味道：房间里闻起来不再像是大麻或冰毒；Ian也没有了从前那种，单单吸一口气就像吸毒的错觉。

他看了眼沙发：没人昏睡在上面。他又走到Mandy的房门跟前，心里却陡地又怯懦起来，不敢推门进去。Mickey肯定早就把里面的东西都扔光了。他不想看到那种情景，不想看到Mandy已再不在这里的证据。

等走到Mickey门前，Ian驻足犹豫了更久。他竖起了耳朵，想听听看里面是不是有什么他绝不想看到的场面。那块写了“他妈给我滚远点”的牌子依然挂在门上，Ian看在眼里，不由微微一笑。片刻后他终于缓缓地推开了房门，随即又站住了：屋子里每一件东西都和从前一模一样。可每一件东西，又都是那么截然不同。

墙上多数的海报都被撕了下来，换上了一些照片。有Mandy的，Mandy和Mickey合影的，Mandy和Ian合影的，还有一个长得不太像Mandy的宝宝。被单还是原来的被单，但比Ian印象里干净多了。房间里也不再那么杂乱，再没有原本随处可见的小刀或是啤酒罐头，反而摆了一些Ian完全不明白为什么会在那里的东西。地板上的衣服山也不见了。只有一件Ian记得Mickey前几天穿过的衬衫——是的。Ian就是这么没救。Mickey穿什么衣服他都记得一清二楚。

他走进里边的浴室，想看看Mickey是不是睡在了那里。结果却看到一个小女孩，抱了个破烂布娃娃，睁着一双圆溜溜的蓝色大眼睛看着他。Ian顿时只觉得心脏都停止了跳动。

这小女孩看起来满打满算也不过两岁。她直直地坐在浴缸里，全身上下衣着整齐，上半身的T恤上还写了行“两岁小孩太可怕！我玩得真是太高兴了！”的大字。Ian浅浅地笑了起来。她看起来和Mandy实在太像了，那双蔚蓝的眼睛，那头黑色的披肩长发，还有她瞪着Ian的样子——就好像她心里在想着把Ian一拳打翻。典型的Milkovich。

她抓着那破娃娃垂到身边。Ian发誓，他曾经在Mandy的屋子里看见过这只娃娃。

可她的小脸……她看起来，就好像刚刚在哭。

“Lilly？”Ian问道。他心里其实早知道，她一定就是Lilly了。但她没有回答，只是继续冲着Ian怒目圆睁，过了好半晌，Ian又发觉她的目光挪到了他手腕上的那串链子上面。她微微地歪了歪头，瞧着活像Mickey似的，也完全不像是一个这么小的孩子能做出的动作。

又过了一会，她缓缓地点了点头，牙齿紧紧咬住下唇。

“我是Ian。”Ian柔声开口，不想把她吓到。“你一个人在这里？”

要是是Mickey把她一个人扔在这儿的，Ian简直有点想去把他杀了。他了解Mickey。Mickey估计会说，反正也就是一两分钟的事情，她又死不了。

Lilly又点了点头，还是一句话不说。Ian不知道是不是因为Mickey有教她不要和陌生人说话。

“我打电话给我的朋友，好吗？”Ian连通了Linda。

“干嘛？”Linda听起来就好像一直在等着Ian打给她，跟她说出事了似的。“Mickey在吗？他有没有事？”

“我不知道。”Ian慢慢道：“但我发现Lilly一个人坐在浴缸里。他应该是出门去了，把她一个人留在了家里面。”

Linda在电话那头嗤了一声。“别傻了，Mickey宁愿砍掉一条胳膊也不愿离开Lilly的。”她有点凶地说：“Lilly还好吧？”

“看起来还可以。”Ian有些吃惊。他确实以为Mickey扔下了Lilly，可为什么Linda这么不喜欢这个推断？听她话里的意思，显然Mickey爱极了这个小姑娘。可Ian就是想象不出来。

他又遵照Linda的指示，把手机递给了Lilly。她笨拙地举着手机贴住耳朵，另一只手紧紧地抓着娃娃，紧到指关节都发了白。“爹地走了，”她皱着眉毛阴着脸，看起来简直神似Mickey。“他带着垃圾进了一辆黑色的货车。”

Ian皱了皱眉（有一部分是吃惊于Lilly对Mickey的称呼）：“他进了一辆货车？”他在浴缸边缘跪了下来。

Lilly用一种看白痴的眼神看了他一眼，点了点头。

Linda大概是在电话那头说了什么，让Lilly又突然地把手机还给了Ian。“好吧，你大概不会相信我，但Mickey绝对、绝对不会扔下她一个人。”Linda道：“以前就算上班的时候，他都不大乐意把她给我照看。我还是就在楼上而已。你觉得我们要不要报警？”

“不，警察什么事都不会做的。何况Mickey还是Milkovich家的人。他们只会叫我们等着。”Ian抬手挠挠脑袋，看到Lilly从浴缸里爬了出去，走进了Mickey的房间，就连忙也跟了上去。她爬上了Mickey的床铺，抬头望着墙上贴的那些照片。“你想我做什么？”

“我得带我的孩子去他们奶奶那儿。”Linda顿了顿，道：“你能不能帮着看一看Lilly？还是我改天再去他们奶奶那儿？”

望着这个他一直都想找着的孩子就坐在他的跟前，Ian心里很有点儿奇怪。要是他之前有胆子去问Mickey，那他早就能发现Lilly了。Ian只不明白，为什么Mickey不肯告诉他。

“行的，没问题。”他几乎下意识地答道：“Fiona不会介意的。”

Fiona绝不会介意。无论如何，她都不会把一个无助的小孩扔出门外。即使她是Milkovich家的人。

“那好。记得写张纸条给Mickey，不然他回家发现Lilly不在，肯定要吓死了。”Linda建议道：“要是要问题，就给我打电话。还有，不管怎样，都不要给她吃甜玉米。否则你能满身都是那玩意。”

Ian发现自己在连连点头——Linda根本都看不见他。

当他凑上前去，在Lilly身边坐下时，她指着墙上一张他和Mandy的合照，说道：“你。”

“是我。”Ian点点头，望着她脸上绽放开的笑容。“Linda说你最好跟我呆一块。等Mickey回来再说。好吗？”

他不知道他为什么会去征询Lilly的意见。要是她不肯又该怎么办？

Lilly却只是缓缓地点了点头，小手捉住了Ian的手掌，把他拉出了房间。Ian呆呆地跟着，有点不知道该做什么。他没想到Lilly竟把他带进了Mandy过去的房间——屋子里只搬换了几样东西，大体上和从前居然没什么差别。Lilly坐上了床铺，而Ian不禁看向床头柜上，金鱼缸边的一个相框。里面是一张Mickey和Lilly的合影。Mickey的脸皱着，露出像是很恶心的表情，Lilly则往他的脸颊上印下了一记大大的热吻。Ian笑了起来。

他从Lilly的抽屉里捡了些东西打包好，发现屋子里的装饰、和她的衣服里都没有任何的粉红色。也不知道是Lilly自己不喜欢，还是Mickey特地这么挑的。估计是Mickey。那家伙是那种，看到粉红色就能联想到基佬的人。却忘了Lilly还是个小姑娘。

“你的鱼叫什么名字？”Ian转头发现Lilly正瞪着那条鱼。

“Bob。”Lilly抬起一根小手指贴住玻璃，全神贯注，目不转睛。

Ian又笑了。他不晓得他为什么会笑得这么多，可他笑又需要什么理由？“好吧，看来我们最好把Bob也带着。”他说道：“以免在Mickey回来前发生什么不好的事情。”他不想把Mickey说成是“你的爸爸”。尽管他也不知道是为什么。或许，或许要等他亲眼看到Mickey是怎么做人家长的，他才会把这个头衔安到Mickey的身上。


	11. Chapter 11

这事真他妈太蠢了。 

一切全都是因为他老爸。因为一个Mickey在这世上最最厌憎的人物。很显然，Terry欠了人一笔债——一笔需要用血肉来偿还的债。基本上，这群抓了Mickey的人，只想要Terry Milkovich死。遗憾的是……他们太晚了。 

Mickey想他早该想到的。那天的那件事，总有一天会回头咬他一口。没人关心TerryMilkovich，可他们关心Terry做过的事：他们想要复仇。Mickey对此并不吃惊；很早以前，他就不再想知道他老爸犯下的那堆破事了。 

“他已经死了。”Mickey咬牙切齿。他的下巴痛得要命。 

他们又把他打了一顿。自然，他们想要Mickey改口——可事实就是如此，不会改变。Mickey没有任何别的说辞。只可惜他被绑在椅子上的模样，大概并没什么可信度。他的手腕也他妈痛死了。 

“如果他死了，道上消息早流传开了。”那被Mickey揍了一拳的傻逼显然是这团伙里的打手。 

Mickey嗤了一声。“对吼，我还真会把他的死讯告诉别人听呢，呵呵。” 

那家伙——Mickey也没费心去知道他们名字。他懒得知道——阴阴地笑了笑。“那你现在说给我们听呗。或者，我们可以看看这老虎钳能不能帮忙松松你的舌头。” 

Mickey撇了撇嘴。他不知道这是因为那些人的威胁，还是因为他终于不得不吐露真相。何况还有谁能给他作证呢？没有人。唯一一个当时在场的，Mandy，也已经死了。或许她当初故意过量服药，也是因为这些人四处打探的缘故。 

她他妈至少也可以给他提个醒啊！ 

+++ 

Mickey甚至不知道那一切是怎么发生的。他不知道他爸爸是怎么发现的，他只知道前一秒他还在睡觉，下一秒他就被人拎起来往外一摔，整个人生生地撞上了沙发的后背。 

他仿佛听到了Mandy的尖叫。又或者只是他吸气时耳朵里响起的一阵阵轰鸣。他爸爸又把他摔了几次，狠狠地把Mickey往墙面、家具上乱撞。Mickey没有反抗。他知道反抗也没用。况且如今他也没什么反抗的必要了；他唯一珍视的一个人，已经像烟雾一样，从他的手指缝隙间溜走。是他自己，逼着那个他应该为之奋斗的人加入了那该死的军队。 

因此Mickey只是躺在那儿，任由他爸爸重重地跨坐在他胸口，一双手死死掐住他的脖子。他连点挣扎都没有。只听见自己胸腹那里肋骨断裂的脆响。 

“我不会要一个基佬儿子的。”Terry咆哮着，话音未落，死去了。 

Terry Milkovich死于他女儿之手。死于他女儿手里的那把枪，子弹射穿他的脑袋，将他的脑浆溅得到处都是。看来他的亲生女儿宁愿要一个基佬哥哥，而不愿要一个恐同的父亲。在那之后，Mickey就有种感觉，仿佛有那么一部分的Mandy也在那一刻死去了——毕竟她一直是他们当中最好的那一个。她从没真的伤害过任何人。她或许很坚强，但她并不适合谋杀。 

可奇怪的是，当时Mickey心里涌现的第一个念头，和他的妹妹并无关系。他只想他早该教那混蛋别把手枪乱放的。当然人都死了，说再多也已经没有用处，因此他只是僵硬地笑着，把那具摊在他身上的尸体推倒旁边，又拂开了那双已松开他脖子的手。 

直到过去了一整分钟，Mandy才意识到她做了什么。她尖叫了起来。


	12. Chapter 12

带回Lilly的第一个晚上，Ian就了解了许多。

正如他所预料的，Fiona并没有介意他把Lilly带回来的举动。家里每个人都觉得她可爱极了，还都说她长得好像Mandy。Ian想这大概也是他们没多抱怨的原因。

但Ian绝没有料到的是，Lilly竟然会跑进来他和Carl还有Liam一起住着的房间——Lip之前搬出去了——她手里紧紧抓着那只娃娃，眼睛睁着，睡意朦胧，到近前就伸手指戳了戳Ian的脑门。Ian醒了过来（其实也没怎么睡着），默默地往墙那边靠了靠。

Lilly毫不犹豫爬上了床铺，靠着Ian的胸口蜷成了一个小团。

“我想爹地了。”她喃喃道。她的头发刺着Ian的肌肤，痒痒的，她的一只小手则按住了他的心口位置，就好像在感觉那里的心跳。或许她确实是在感觉Ian的心跳。她往Ian那里又凑了凑，而Ian就忍不住想到，如果Lilly这么想Mickey的话，那Mickey应该是一个合格的家长吧。虽然他还是有点没法想象Mickey满怀爱意的父亲样子……但只要Lilly爱他，那就行了。

隔天是Lilly正式在Gallagher家度过的第一天。Ian忽然开始意识到，她和Mickey有种惊人的相似。当然，一半是因为她和Mandy就好像是一个模子里刻出来的，另一半，则是因为她平时的习惯、一些小动作，和Mickey根本一模一样。

当Ian第一次看到Lilly伸出舌尖舔过嘴角的时候，他甚至以为他眼前出现了幻觉。可她之后动不动就会去舔嘴角，就好像这个小动作已经是她的习惯。有时候，当她瞪着大门，仿佛在等着什么人走进来时，她还会抬起小拇指，揉一揉她的下唇。她吃饭的样子也和Mickey像极了。就都是那种很粗鲁的，脏兮兮的狼吞虎咽的模样。

她皱着脸的样子也像Mickey。坏笑的样子也像Mickey。她还会因为一些普通小孩都不感兴趣的事情大笑起来。Ian不知道他是不是唯一一个有注意到这些相似之处的。他估摸着应该是。毕竟没有任何人像他那样，对Mickey、对Mickey的小动作，那么了解。

Lilly一整天都在盯着门看，希冀着Mickey能推开门走进来。Ian不知道她在其他时候会是什么样子。

但Mickey那天没有回来。第二天的时候，Ian问Lilly要不要跟他一起去店里。Lilly登时就从床上跳了起来，一手抓着娃娃，一手从她的行李顶上抓了顶黑帽子戴到头上，抬头满眼期待地望向Ian。

Ian还注意到，Lilly起得超早。她总是最多六点钟就醒了，可她不像别的小孩，并不会吵醒别人，只一个人坐在客厅里，睁着一双希冀的大眼静静望着门口。如果她不在盯着门看，那她就是在看她的那条鱼，小脸紧紧地贴着玻璃，眼睛瞪得老大；一派敬畏的样子。每个早上她都会给它喂食，看着鱼游到水面吞咽食物，她就会开心地笑起来。 

那也是她唯一一次会露出真心笑容的时候。 

Lilly不是很喜欢Gallagher家的其他人。Ian有时都会有种，Lilly在忍受他的感觉；而至于其他人，她就没有这种耐心了。Lilly确实是个很可爱的小姑娘，但有次Lip想抱她的时候，她却一拳砸向了Lip的眼窝——Ian不由大笑了出来。在那一刻，她证明了自己是个彻头彻尾的Milkovich家的人。 

他只是不明白Lip为什么会看起来那么受伤。 

Ian抱着Lilly去了店里。她的小手指紧紧抓着他后脑勺上的短发，就好像如果稍一放手，Ian就会消失不见似的。这让Ian的心里生出了一种古怪的保护欲。Linda这几天出了门，Ian得要一个人看店。他忍不住想，如果换做以前，他一定不会像现在这样乖乖的——在他还没有加入军队之前。在他和Mickey之间，还有那么一点可能的时候。 

Ian后来又发现，Lilly很喜欢观察。 

她不在看店门的时候，她会看着Ian，眼睛随着Ian的一举一动转来转去。她会看着Ian把货物上架，或是帮顾客结账。就好像她在小心翼翼地提防着Ian夺门而出的可能。 

Ian真正意识到Lilly的体内流着和Mickey一样的血，是有次她坐在柜台上，看着他给一个小孩结账的时候。 

“你那只手他妈有什么毛病啊？”那小孩看了眼Ian接钱时颤抖的手掌，开口问道。 

Ian还没有回答，Lilly就一脚正正好好地踹在了那家伙的蛋上。他发出了一声被人掐住了脖子一般的惨嚎，而Lilly坏坏地笑了笑。尽管一般这么小年纪的小朋友从来不会有这样的表情。“哎呀，脚滑了。”她很假很无辜地说了一声，把娃娃搂在了胸口。 

Ian忍不住笑了。 

他还是有点担心的——Lilly聪明是聪明，但她两岁就这么坏真的好吗？又或者她是想要保护他……Ian不知道。等那小子蹒跚着跑出去以后，Lilly抓住了Ian的那只手掌，一点儿也不在乎它在她小小的掌心里轻微的颤抖，一边转头直直地望进Ian的眼睛道：“军队好蠢的。” 

她神情坚定，显然对自己说的话坚信不疑。 

Ian点了点头。军队确实很蠢。他只是不知道她是怎么晓得他之前入了伍的。还有她怎么知道他是因为军队才伤了手？可能是Mickey告诉的她——但Ian不想让自己重新生出些无谓的希望。 

尤其当这会……Mickey可能再也不会回来的时候。 

Mickey失踪的第三天，Lip到了店里来。他紧紧地望向坐在不远处，正往张纸上乱涂乱画的Lilly。“她爸爸是谁？”他微微靠上柜台，“我是说，她的亲生爸爸。你知道吗？” 

Ian皱了皱眉。这有什么要紧吗？“不知道。”他承认道：“Mandy告诉我的就只有什么，她有天晚上不高兴去Alibi喝了酒，然后和谁在后面打了一炮。她说那家伙完全不必担心这事。和他无关。” 

Mandy一伤心，就会说很多话。自从Mickey和Terry都消失无踪以后，她常常就会突然很伤心。 

Lip陡然变得火冒三丈起来。他低低咒了几声，冲了出去。Ian一开始不明白Lip这是干嘛。但后来又想，他们一贯不都是这样？毕竟，他这一辈子、他们这一辈子，有过什么轻松如意的时候吗？


	13. Chapter 13

那天他们在吃饭时，听到外边有人用力地砸门。Ian顿时就知道是谁来了。Lilly一定也是明白了过来，因为她的那颗小脑袋猛地就转向了声音来处。Fiona去应了门，他们所有人都听到Mickey大叫道：“她他妈在哪里？”

下一秒，他就冲进了客厅。

“爹地！”

Lilly从Ian的大腿上挣扎着下了地，冲向Mickey。Mickey立刻跪倒下来，紧紧地拥住了Lilly。她把脸埋进了他的颈窝，而Mickey紧紧地贴着她的长发——他哭了。Ian从来没见Mickey哭过。他甚至一度怀疑Mickey是没有泪腺的。但此时此刻，Mickey却哭了出来。

房子里安静极了。安静到Ian都能听到Lip在旁边看着Mickey和Lilly时磨牙的声音。

“你还好吗？”Mickey往后退开一些，好好好看一看Lilly。

Ian站起身，往他们两人那边凑了凑。他控制不住自己。他觉得自己就好像被他们吸引住了……被迷住了。

Lilly点点头，伸手碰了碰Mickey受伤的脸颊，脸不快地皱了起来。

“看这些。”Mickey抬起手，给Lilly看他关节上乌黑的血迹。“这说明我也回击了。”

Lilly又点了点头，手指轻轻地触碰Mickey的指关节。Ian望着他们，几乎可以感觉到他们之间那种浓浓的感情——他之前却居然还以为Mickey会不爱她。Ian很有些羞愧。虽然这并不能说明Mickey是一个好的家长，可他爱护Lilly——这已经比Frank要好太多了。

Mickey粗鲁地拭去他脸上的泪水，任由Lilly爬上他的膝盖，又一把把她抱着站了起来。他们是一对无法分割的整体；这事实已显而易见了。“我好想你。”Lilly喃喃道。她细微的声音在这寂静的房间里响得惊人。

那前任街霸搂着她，发出了一声笑。“你才不想我，你就挂念着要欺负我。”他话音落下，Lilly就抬手给了他后脑勺一巴掌。“我也想你。”Mickey低声说道。Ian听见了：他站得太近。他不确定他是不是应该听见这句真情流露。以他对Mickey性格的了解，多半是不应该的。

可此时此刻，看着Mickey，Ian已不确定他是不是还真的了解Mickey。

“你臭死了。”Lilly露出一脸嫌恶的表情，但并没有从Mickey身边挪开哪怕一英寸的距离。她其实看上去一点都不在乎，小手死死地抓着Mickey后脑勺上的头发，另一手则按在他的胸口，心脏所在的地方。

Mickey嗤了一声。“抱歉，下次我会跟他们提要求，叫他们在绑我的椅子上边装个喷头。”Ian把他的嘀咕听在耳里，也不知道这讽刺对Lilly起不起作用。

Mickey确实脏极了。他衣衫褴褛，脏污不堪，整个人看着就好像刚从地洞里出来。可Mickey当然不可能去挖地洞。因此他这几天大概就是被迫呆在了什么特别恶心的地方。他还说自己被绑在了椅子上——这让Ian更内疚了。他竟然以为，Mickey会扔下Lilly不管。

“如果你愿意，你可以在我们家洗个澡。”Fiona起身迎向Mickey，脸上摆出一个礼貌的微笑——尽管很显然她已经完全被眼前的状况给搞糊涂了。“你最好还是洗了吧，吃点东西，晚上就在这沙发上歇一歇。我会帮你把衣服洗了。我们家肯定有你能穿的衣服。”

Mickey犹豫了一下（又或者他只是不想放开Lilly），但片刻后还是缓缓地点了点头。“你觉得这样可以吗？”他又问了Lilly，就好像他的每个决定都要她同意似的。或许他平时就是这样的。Ian觉得他已经再也无法去肆意地评价Mickey的行为了。

Lilly点点头，又用力地抱了抱Mickey的脖子。好一会Mickey才慢慢地放开她，可他脸上的表情，就仿佛是在松开一件失而复得的珍宝，极不舍得。Ian不由地笑了。他不知道为什么自己看着这些就能笑得出来。

Mickey正要走上楼梯，忽然脚步一顿，眼中露出了一些惊讶的神色——他发现Lilly居然冲向了Ian，而Ian也一把就把她抱了起来。她身上闻起来就好像灰尘一样，就好像Mickey一样——Ian忍不住将她抱得更紧了一些。Mickey身上从没有好闻过。估计以后也不会有什么清新的气息。可Ian就是喜欢他身上的味道。

“爹地回来了！”Lilly重重地往Ian脸颊上拍了一巴掌，搞得Ian不禁往后缩了缩；但她小脸上那纯挚的喜悦，令他忘记了疼痛。“我的爹地！”

Ian眼角可以瞥见Lip迅速黑下去的脸色。可是他哥哥有什么资格去嫉妒Mickey？Lip对Lilly根本都不了解，也没有去抚养她的能力——即使她真的是他的女儿。他甚至都没有抱过她。Lilly不让他抱。

Ian不知道为什么Lilly会让他抱她。他对Lilly来说，其实和Lip一样，都只是一个陌生人罢了。

可他心里还是为此感到十分高兴。这样是不是不太好？

+++

第二天早上，Ian醒得要比以前晚一些。他将其归咎于鼻息间挥散不去的Mickey的气味。昨天晚上，他们肩并肩坐着，看了很久的电视；Ian甚至觉得他们之间有股热潮在涌动。但或许那也只是他自己的幻觉。

当他下楼时，他为眼前的景象小小吃了一惊。他本以为Mickey早离开了（其他人显然是都走了的），可Mickey却依旧静静地躺在沙发上面，鼻青脸肿、嘴唇皲裂，脸颊上还带了点没擦掉的血迹。但这并不是让他吃惊的地方。让Ian吃惊的，是Lilly躺在他胸口的模样：她看着安稳舒适，就仿佛回到了家一样。这画面叫Ian的心脏都有些发颤。

Mickey和Lilly看上去有种惊人的相似——Ian之前竟都没有发觉。或许是因为Lilly和Mandy长得实在是太像了，像到Ian都注意不到其他的地方。可她和她身下的Mickey，绝对有某些一致之处。

Lilly在睡梦里扭了一扭。Mickey就发出了一声轻柔的低哼。Ian看在眼里，心脏不禁微微绞痛。Mickey有关心的人了。从没人觉得Mickey会在乎任何事；但他和Lilly在一起，却变成了一个父亲。

这感觉很有些古怪。却并不令人不快。

他想大概所有人都得长大。只是他以前从没想过，Mickey会真的有所改变。他没想到会有什么能令得Mickey改变。可Mickey以前确实很关心Mandy，因此如今这么关心Mandy的骨血，也算说得过去。他想起Linda说的，“他宁愿砍掉一条胳膊也不愿离开Lilly”。他那会儿并没有相信。他不知道自己现在是不是信了。

他应该是信了的。或许是因为他亲眼看着Mickey哭了。或许是因为他眼前的那幅画面里有什么扯动了他的心弦。或许是因为他太渴望看到Mickey的好，以至于他已愿意相信任何事。又或许，只是因为他信了。他不知道。

Mickey的眼睫毛颤了颤。片刻他睁开了眼睛，就好像他感觉到了Ian凝注在他身上的视线。可他并没显得吃惊，只是微微地皱了皱脸，仿佛在等着Ian说些什么不好的话出来——实际上，昨天一整晚，他都是这样的表情。就好像他以为有人会把Lilly从他的身边带走。好像他们会宣布说，Mickey并没有资格去照顾她一样。

“你想吃点止痛药吗？”Ian尽量放低声音，以免吵醒Lilly。

Mickey缓缓地摇了摇头。“你不用轻声讲话。”他抬手揉了揉眼睛，又微微动了动，把Lilly小心地搂住了，使她不至于在他坐起身时滑落下去。“房子他妈塌了她都醒不过来。”

Ian笑了笑。Mickey自己也是这样。

“发生了什么事？”他在沙发边缘坐下来，看向Mickey。他发现自己根本无法将视线从Mickey身上挪开——Mickey正轻轻地扳正Lilly的睡姿，一边把她嘴角的一缕头发给顺到耳后。她在流口水。Lilly就是一个这么可爱又经典的嗜睡狂魔——但Mickey完全不在乎。 

Ian有些情不自禁地注意到，Mickey正赤裸着上身。他那条借穿的睡裤，则松垮垮地挂在他的胯部。Ian忍不住想——他知道这么想很蠢，他也不知道他为什么会有这个念头——可是他真心觉得，Mickey有这个世界上最性感的髋骨。他甚至不得不难受地整了整他那条紧身的牛仔裤；他的下身已经有点痛了。 

“说来话长。”Mickey喃喃一声，皱了脸。也不晓得他在冲什么发脾气。可能是这所有的一切吧。 

Ian看了看他。“我们有的是时间，Mick。发生了什么事？” 

Mickey瞪了Ian一眼。可随即他的眼里就露出了些妥协的神色：Mickey很明白，Ian从来就不会随便被他蒙混过去。Ian不会的。他想知道发生的事情。过去几天，他一直很担心——尽管他还忙着Lilly的事儿。当然他不会告诉Mickey他很担心；就算说了，估计Mickey也只会往他脸上来个一拳。 

“就一些想找我爸的人。”Mickey说着，脸上露出点嫌恶的表情。就好像单单说出来那几个字就污了他的嘴。“他之前惹到了他们还是怎样……他们想要他死。但他们只能找到我。” 

“他们以为能用你把他钓出来？”Ian不确定那是否真能有效果。他不会当着Mickey的面说，可他一直都觉得，Terry Milkovich从不会有去救他的孩子的那份心。或者至少，他不会冒着丢命的危险去救。 

那家伙过去一直都是一个自私自利的混账。现在，则是一个失踪了的自私自利的混账。 

Mickey点了点头。“好像真会有那种事发生似的。” 

他的语气里有种深藏的苦涩。就好像他对他父亲的品性一清二楚，知道Terry绝不会为了他冒险一样。那甚至都不能算诋毁——那只是事实的陈述。Terry唯一有真正关心过的，似乎只有Mandy而已。也不知道他对Mandy的死讯是否了解。葬礼，他是没有来的。 

Ian是从Lip那里知道的消息。毕竟他自己当时也不在、 

“那他们又怎么会放你走的？”Ian有些疑惑。他不是在说他们不该放Mickey走——他只是不明白。 

Mickey的脸色阴沉下来，仿佛想要搞一番破坏，或是直接夺门而出。可奇迹出现了：Mickey乖乖的没有动。或许那是因为Lilly：她的小脑袋还抵着Mickey胸口的心脏位置，沉沉地睡着。 

“我告诉他们，即使那混蛋真的会在乎我，但要他出现，从肉体层面上来讲，也是不可能的了。”Mickey话音落下，Ian的脑子里就涌出了无数疑问。而Mickey那躲闪回避的眼神，则给他作了无声的解答。 

“Mickey，你做了什么？”这其实都不能算是一个问句。因为Ian已经知道了答案——Mickey的脸上全写满了。可那并不是内疚。Mickey并没有觉得内疚。他脸上的神情，更多的像是混杂在了一起的满足和焦虑。 

Mickey皱了皱眉。“我什么都没做。”他拿手指揉了揉他的嘴唇。“我都没告诉他我是基佬。他就不知怎么知道了。然后就脑子里灵光一闪想杀掉我。” 

Ian怔了怔。之前Mickey和他说Terry会因为他是同志就杀掉他，Ian还不相信。也不知道Terry是怎么发现的。“所以你就先杀了他？”Ian想这也没差。“Mandy知道吗？” 

Mickey嗤了一声。“你刚才他妈耳洞聋了是不是。那混账想掐死我啊，我哪里有空去杀他。”他的话本该听起来有些刺耳，可他脸上疲倦的神情却弱化了那种刻薄。他是真的累了。身体累，心里也累。这对话，让他更累。“是Mandy扣的扳机。不是我。” 

话出口，Mickey的脸上就露出了一些愧疚的表情。好像他说的这些话会给Mandy的形象上抹黑。但Ian并不这么觉得：Mandy所做的一切，只证明了她对她哥哥的深深的爱。即使她永远不会承认她爱他。说起来，Mandy对Mickey的偏爱其实一直都是很明显的；不过相比较Milkovich家里的其余那帮人，能喜欢的估计也只有Mickey了。 

“原来如此。”Ian抬手揉了揉后颈。怪不得在Terry失踪之后，每次有人提到他，Mandy都会哭出来。也怪不得每次她听到有什么类似于开枪的声音，她都会惊得跳起，脸上露出恶心欲吐的表情。 

Ian并没有问他们把那尸体怎么了。他不想知道。 

“那他们就相信你了？”他问道：“那些绑了你的人？” 

Mickey耸了耸肩。“他们让我把他的尸体挖了出来。”他承认道：“那玩意臭死了。面目全非。不过上边有他的钱包，他们就信了。”Mickey显然不觉得将钱包落在Terry身上是一个明智的举动。要是能回到过去，他一定会修正这个错误。 

Ian知道Mickey一定很不高兴这件出柜的事情。尤其是出给那些一点都不介意杀掉他的人。 

“所以你离开了。”Ian道。他的语气里没有疑问。 

Mickey又耸了耸肩膀。“Mandy不想我留在她身边。我也……我也没理由留下来。” 

Ian陡然一阵心痛。他努力没让那心痛浮到脸上。但其实那也没什么，因为不久以后，他也走了。或许这正是一个征兆，告诉他无论如何，他和Mickey都不会有什么未来。他必须时时刻刻这样提点着自己——不然他已不知道该怎么办。或许他会崩溃。他不明白自己为什么会那么傻。 

“呃，听着，Gallagher……”Mickey支支吾吾的，好像那些单字在他的喉咙里灼烧。“谢谢你照看她。我估计你应该不想的。” 

Ian皱住眉心。“Mick，我才不会让她自己一个人。” 

Mickey肯定不会那样看他。讲实话，单知道Mickey没有女朋友，就已经足够让Ian欢欣雀跃了。 

“她喜欢你。”Mickey忽然又道。他的口气，好像他为这个事实感到十分骄傲；可也或许只是Ian自己想得太多。“她不是很喜欢别人。” 

Ian没法解释为什么Lilly会喜欢他。而Mickey看上去，也没想要他解释。


	14. Chapter 14

Mickey他妈累死了。但这也并不出人意表，毕竟那群混账逼着他一个人把他爸的尸体给挖了出来。那是州外的一块土地，Mickey一个朋友名下的，他挖着挖着，就想起了当初自己大老远过来把Terry埋下去的场面。他并没告诉Mandy他去了哪儿——不想让Mandy的负担更重。自Terry死后，她就变得格外歇斯底里，整个人都疯了一样；把地板上的血迹、脑浆整理干净，又打包Terry的尸体，全都是Mickey自己干的。

Mickey对Terry的死，却毫不在乎。

反正是那混蛋先下手想杀了他的。

他只是没想到，他居然会那么、那么地想念Lilly。他知道这有点儿基，也知道他最后肯定会因为这而受伤——没错他就是这么倒霉——可想念、就是想念。又或者，或者他并不是想她。只是在担心她。担心到他都觉得有点儿难受。

Mickey对这种感觉并不习惯、也不喜欢。

然后当他终于回了家，在门上发现了Ian留的纸条，说Lilly跟他在一起。Mickey不知道他是该松了口气，还是该更担心了。得知Lilly这三天并不是自己一个人，他确实是很高兴。何况在这颗星球上Ian是Mickey最最信任的人——尽管他知道这很基，Ian也绝不会这么信任他，他也永不会承认这点。可仍然。如果Ian在照看Lilly，那那红毛一定能飞快地从中看出Mickey在养育小孩上的错处。

Mickey也等着Ian指摘他的错处。他等着Ian对他说些什么……随便什么。可Ian没有。Ian唯一关心的，是Mickey之前发生了什么，而Mickey不由就说出了那些他之前发誓死也不会说出去的真相。可这就是Ian的魔力了。经过了这么多年，他以为他早就忘记Ian了，事到临头，Ian却依旧能打破Mickey所有的防线；就好像Mickey曾经画下的界限、制定的规则，都从不曾存在过。这叫Mickey气得要命。他不知道他该拿自己怎么办。

他绝没料到的是，Lilly竟然会喜欢那红毛。当然了，他有和她说过Ian。说过Ian进了军队服役的事，说过Ian是Mandy最好的朋友的事，说过他手臂上的伤口，说过他和Mickey一起在工作，说过他平时话讲得太多。可他想她毕竟年纪还小，应该是听不懂这些唠叨。他想不到Lilly居然会让Ian抱起她、拥住她；她对这种接触从来都是很抵触的。她不喜欢别人随随便便就对她亲昵。即使她可爱得不得了。

对于她和Ian成了朋友的这件事，Mickey心里真是千头万绪，难以描画。

一方面，他是挺乐意的。他很高兴Ian和Lilly能友好地相处。可他又会有种，他的两个世界正在相撞的错觉——他努力维持正常的、和Lilly在一起的世界；和那和Ian有关的基到爆的世界。他不知道这两方究竟要如何融合；他也不知道自己是否想要它们融合。

但有一点，Mickey从很小很小的时候就已经明白：世上不如他意之事，十有八九。

Ian他妈甚至还照料了那条破鱼。

Mickey绝不会承认，他那天会留在Gallagher家的唯一一个原因，是他想和Ian呆在一起。那种感觉……很奇怪。就好像那一直压在他俩身上的重量，那沉沉的尴尬，忽然之间就消失无踪了。他们变得和过去一般，只是多说话，没做爱。就好像Mickey脑袋里常年的幻想终于成了真——那也是为什么他之后又慌慌忙忙地从Gallagher家离开了的原因。他不想做出什么叫他后悔终身的事情。他不想把现在的这一切再次搞砸。

在有他的情况下一切还能这么好，他也不至于那么愚蠢。

Mickey不知道为什么。可当Lilly睡着了以后，他掏出了那本，他之前在打扫Mandy卧室时找到的她的日记。他大概是不应该去读这玩意的，但反正Mandy现在也揍不了他。他只是觉得，或许是时候去看看，当年那件事发生以后的她的心情了。他是不在乎的。可他想也许Mandy有在乎过。也许她太过在乎……以至于了结了自己的性命。

Mickey翻到了日记的最后，打算从后往前看起。最后那篇讲她发现自己怀了孕，但她只是一笔带过，仅仅写了“我怀孕了”四个字，余下就全是空白。往前面翻，她有好几个月没有写一个字，偶尔写了，也不过是一两行的功夫。可紧接着Mickey就发现了一篇打死他也想不到的日记——一篇他不确定自己想不想读的日记。一篇，或许其实能解决他所有的疑问的日记。

他不再为自己从未告诉过她而内疚。

今天天热死了。说真的。我发现Mickey竟然是同志！当然不是他告诉的我，别傻了。就算他和我坦白我也不会相信他，Mickey怎么可能是同志呢？我是想不通的。我就不小心进他房间时发现他和Ian——Ian耶！——躺床上他妈依偎着还是干吗。或者应该叫前胸贴后背？谁他妈晓得哦！不过他们真是疯了。天那么热还搂搂抱抱的。但问题关键是，你知道，Mickey从来不会笑的。他最多会坏笑两下。可他今天睡着时候，脸上在微微笑着。我想那应该就是爱了吧。反正对Mickey来讲肯定就是爱了。不过他也永远不会承认。我是有点为Ian感到难过啦，因为我知道Mickey一定不会承认他爱他。我后来就偷偷摸摸溜走啦，免得被他们发现我知道了。以后看他们装模作样肯定超有趣的！但也应该会让我有点不高兴。我不知道。我唯一知道的是，如果Mickey知道我知道他是基佬，他他妈一定会逃走！他不会管他和Ian之间是不是爱情。他就是会逃走。

（另外还是有点讨厌他搞了我男票这件事）

Mickey冲着那页纸皱了皱脸。他完全不晓得Mandy知道他性向的这件事。而更叫他糟心的，是他妹妹原来竟是这么了解他。Mandy这一辈子总算是弄对了一件事：弄对了Mickey他妈的爱情生活。爱情。老天单单想到这个词就叫他恶心！

+++

“你全身都是汗。”Ian在他耳廓猫叫般的呢喃，声音低沉粗糙，让Mickey的身心全都微微一颤。当然他绝不会承认这点。

“是，因为这天他妈热爆了！傻逼。”Mickey哼了声，没打算翻过身去。当Ian起身跨坐到他的大腿上方时，他更觉得自己的举动十分明智。

他正脸朝下躺在他的床上，全身上下只穿了一条短裤。这天热死了，再穿多一点也受不了。这天也热得做不了任何其他的事，热得都不好做爱，但话说回来，Mickey也不是那种有常识的人。凡是有常识的人都已经冲出房门享受阳光去了。可Mickey却决定留在家里。他想这也挺不错的。毕竟这给了他一次和Ian真刀真枪在床上做一回的机会。

他可以感觉到Ian的手掌滑下他的背部。他想说别乱摸——尽管那感觉真的很好——可当Ian的舌尖舔过他的脊柱时，Mickey的大脑登时就当了机，他的IQ也瞬间降到了谷底。

Mickey局促地扭了一扭。Ian又舔回到他背部的顶端，在他的后颈那里轻咬了一会。就仿佛他在测试Mickey的底线——通常来说，Mickey都会叫他滚。因为他不需要Ian的爱抚。可当时的感觉是那么好，Mickey想，他至少要对自己坦诚一点。他并不真的想要Ian停下。

“谁说我在抱怨了？”Ian又用了那种操蛋的喉音。“你的味道真好。”

像是想要强调一样，他的舌尖又湿湿地舔舐过Mickey的脖颈。Mickey发誓那种麻痒的感觉一路从头窜到了他的脚趾尖。他想和Ian说别讲话了，想说Ian把气氛都毁了，想威胁Ian不准再说那种废话；可Ian身上那种柠檬味的沐浴露香气——当他靠近过来时，Mickey可以清清楚楚地闻到——让Mickey的阴茎忍不住抽动了一下。Mickey不知道那是为什么。

“Gallagher，如果你他妈就打算坐我身上，”Mickey把脸稍微侧了侧，但大体上还是蒙在枕头里面。“至少给我把衣服脱了。”

Ian笑了起来。随后有那么一秒，他从Mickey身上挪开了，Mickey闭着眼睛听见他身后Ian脱衣服的响动。当Ian的皮带掉到地上时，发出了一声大大的撞击声音；但Mickey才不在乎。

长长的手指探过来勾住了Mickey短裤的腰带。Mickey微微抬起屁股，让Ian把内裤拉了下去。Ian随即坐上了Mickey的小腿，Mickey皱了皱脸——这感觉并不太舒服。远没有Ian坐他屁股上、或是坐他大腿上的感觉那么好。

不过当Ian的手指抚上他的臀缝时，他就忘记了抱怨了。

“你知道，我还蛮喜欢你的屁股的。”Ian一本正经地说着，手指捏了捏Mickey的一片臀瓣。“性感得要命。”

Mickey想叫Ian闭嘴。但他也有点儿喜欢Ian对他的称赞。他有点儿忧心地想着，这好像是他这辈子第一次听到的称赞。当然不是说他有在意。他只是忽然注意到了。

Ian捉住Mickey的两瓣臀肉，往旁边分开，一边低头探出舌尖，扫过Mickey的后穴穴口。Mickey不得不咬住了枕头才能抑制住他喉咙里的呻吟，可身体上的反应他却克制不住——他的屁股忍不住地就往后迎向Ian的脸。就好像他的下半身已经不归他管了一样。

那红毛该死地笑了两声。Mickey超想回头揍他的，但他只是死死地揪住了床单，一边闭紧双眼，试图找回一些对身体的控制。至少假装一下他有对身体的控制。

Ian又往Mickey的穴口印下一吻，随即爬上去覆住了Mickey的身体。天那么热，他们本不该这么躺着，本不该这么靠近——可Mickey已经不在乎了。谁让Ian的勃起正抵着他的臀瓣中间呢？为什么那玩意就给人种天生就该抵着那里的感觉呢？Ian双手交叠着撑在Mickey的肩膀，屁股往前顶了一顶——在他身下，那年长的男孩子顿时发出了一声结结巴巴的呻吟。

“你知道，严格意义上来讲，现在都热得做不了爱了。”Ian的舌尖抵着Mickey的耳朵，话音落下，就轻咬了咬他的耳垂。Mickey全身都因为剧烈的欲望而颤抖起来。

“你知道，严格意义上来讲，我他妈现在就该弄死你。”他愤愤道。他是说真的。Ian对他已越来越熟悉，熟悉到Mickey已渐渐接纳了那个混蛋，已渐渐依恋上了那个混蛋——而这绝不是Mickey想要的。在很早以前他就该断了他们俩之间的一切关系。但不知怎么的，他没能狠得下心。“所以趁我还没弄死你之前，赶紧他妈给我闭嘴，干我。”

他只没想到他的这句话会说得软绵绵的。一点儿凶霸霸的感觉都没有。都怪Gallagher压在了他上面。

他几乎可以感觉到那红毛脸上绽开的坏笑。就好像Mickey刚说了“我爱你”还是什么之类的傻话。操。或许他真说了。

当Ian的臀部从他身上挪开时，Mickey差点呜咽了出来。可随即他就感觉到Ian阴茎的顶端抵住了他的穴口，然后是Ian的牙齿咬住了他的后颈，再然后——Ian的老二就猛地插了进来。他们并没有做什么前戏，Ian也没有给予他警告，那插入带起一阵火烧火燎般的疼痛，可Mickey全然不在意。他只觉得爽毙了。

Ian的手臂钻进Mickey的腋下，手指和Mickey枕在颚下的手指交缠在了一起。Mickey本应该抱怨的：这并不是他们该有的动作。这并不是两个炮友之间该有的动作。但当Ian在他的身体里缓缓地一进、一出、一进、一出的时候，他失去了说话的能力。

他们汗淋淋的肌肤贴在一起摩擦着，让Mickey的喉口涌起一阵阵呻吟的冲动。Mickey一般不会在做爱的过程中乱想——可他还是忍不住想到，他最后是不是也会闻起来有一股柠檬味？而且，他想着——或者说他希望——如果他们能流足够多的汗，如果他们能一直这样相互紧贴着，说不定他们就能黏在一起了。

那种肉体和肉体撞击在一起发出的水声，在房间里来回地回荡。Mickey讨厌这滚滚热浪，可他爱极了他们之间的那种协调感。每一次和Ian上床，都是他最棒的性爱经历，这念头叫Mickey有些害怕，甚至有些担心——他知道，在Ian以后，他恐怕再也不会有这么好的性事了。但他不想想这所谓的“以后”。那会毁掉这一切——Ian的老二插在他屁股里的快感，Ian的牙齿咬住他脖颈的微痛，或是他们的手指那紧紧交缠在一起的感觉。

他们动得并不算快：天太热，快不起来。因此Ian就慢慢地，在Mickey的身体里来回抽插。那感觉很有些不同……确实不同。可Mickey告诉自己，不管如何，这不过只是上床罢了。所以就算这次并不和以往那样，快速、粗暴、顶得他全身骨头咯吱乱响又如何呢？等天气冷下来，或是等Mickey修好了房间正中的那座风扇以后，他们就又会恢复到从前的那种模式了。

Ian忽然稍稍地变了个角度。Mickey不知道他做了什么，可当他往前顶到Mickey体内的那一点时，Mickey眼前星星乱冒，嘴里不由自主地尖叫了一声——他觉得自己好像是叫了Ian的名字。他希望自己不要叫了Ian的名字。

红毛的脸抵在Mickey的颈窝。他的呼吸拂过Mickey的脸颊，热热的，很叫人有些不安。而Mickey忽然就转过了头去。他不知道他为什么要这么做，可他转过了头，让Ian吻住了他的嘴唇。他想这都要怪Ian不停地在撞他的那一点。如果他们不接吻，Mickey就要尖叫出来了——因此他只是很理智地选择了比较不那么尴尬的一个选项。可当他们接吻时，他有种让Gallagher完全闯进了他的心防的错觉——他们舌尖的吮吸，Ian在他嘴里的那股薄荷还是什么的甜味——那是Mickey这辈子拥有过的最好的感觉。他不喜欢这样。他不喜欢，他喜欢这一个吻的事实。

但他想，这一刻总归是要发生的。

“Mickey。”Ian在他的唇间喃喃着，用那种祈祷般的口吻叹息着Mickey的名字。而Mickey就不由自主达到了高潮。

他重重地咬住了Ian的手腕。还是是他的手腕？他已经完全搞不清了。他的舌尖尝到了血味，他的耳朵里听到了一声低吟，他的阴茎在他的身下抽搐着射出精液。他知道Ian也快了。或者Ian其实是和他在同一时间到的高潮。可他不愿意去想，因为这会有点别的意义——这蠢透了——所以他只告诉自己他们绝没有一起高潮。他撒了谎。对自己撒了谎——一如既往。

Ian软软地瘫倒在了Mickey的背部。他整个人都瘫在了那儿，但Mickey也没什么叫他滚开的念头。他并不真的想叫Ian滚开。反正他们这会有的是时间，又不是说立刻就要走。只可惜再压下去Mickey就真的不能呼吸了，因此他稍微翻了个身，让他俩都侧着身躺到了床上。但他没有放开Ian的手，屁股也依旧抵着Ian，让红毛的阴茎依然插在他的屁股里面——他将其归咎于这过热的天气，和他过度放松的身心。

不幸的是，Mickey并没有借口，去解释他们会就那样睡了过去的原因。

+++

当Mickey射出来的时候，他猛地咬住了小臂，用力到咬出了血味。或许这能和Ian手臂上的那一口对称了。他那蔫搭搭的短裤刺痛了他的皮肤，Mickey难受地动了一动，却又不高兴起身换洗。他想他更应该担忧的事情是——他甚至都没有碰他那里，他就达到了高潮。

可这已经不是从前，一切都很简单的时候了。


	15. Chapter 15

Ian过去总以为自己已几乎了解了Mickey Milkovich的全部。他知道他所了解的，是别人谁都不晓得的，因为其他人都全不在乎。又或者说，是其他人都没有他幸运。

因此这个世界上只有Ian知道，Mickey肋骨上方的肌肤，是他全身上下最柔软的地方。只有Ian知道，Mickey的脊柱底端、臀部上方那里，有一个小小的凹陷——Ian私底下偷偷称它作“屁屁酒窝”。没人知道Mickey爱极了Ian对那个小酒窝的舔弄。也没人知道，Mickey的脖子格外敏感，Mickey对柠檬味的沐浴露没有丝毫的抵抗力，或是当Ian把手指轻轻抚过他左边身侧时，他的身体会不由自主地扭动。

只有很少数几个人知道Mickey是同志。估计有一些人知道Mickey最喜欢吃果冻，知道他对那玩意还很有点迷恋。可是除了Ian，不会有人知道Mickey肩上的那道伤口是被Ian咬出来的；也只有Ian，晓得Mickey有多爱被那样在身上做标记——因为那会让Mickey有种，终于属于某人了的感觉。

甚至有些事恐怕连Mickey自己都不知道。比如有时他会在睡梦中哭出来，有时又会微微地笑；他还会极轻、极轻地打呼，就好像他下意识在害怕弄出太大的动静。他大概也不知道，他每次撒谎，都要舔一舔嘴唇。或是当他要说些伤害Ian的话的时候，总会先眨一眨眼睛——仿佛这样就能消解去他心里的内疚。

Ian曾经总以为，他应该是把Mickey的每一部分都了解得一清二楚了。Mickey对他来说，就好像一本他最爱的书，他一字一字地读了许多许多遍，都能够在脑袋里复述出来。可如今Lilly出现了，而Mickey忽然就成了一名父亲；Ian顿时生出了一种他再也不了解Mickey了的感觉。

但Mickey仍然会在说谎时舔一舔嘴唇。他仍然会在骂Ian前眨一眨眼睛。那天早上，他睡在沙发上的时候，也仍然在微微笑着，还很轻、很轻地打着呼。当他站起身时，Ian可以看见他肩膀上的那道疤痕，在Mickey苍白的肌肤上隐隐地闪着光。Ian不由笑了。他想，或许那意味着，Mickey仍然是属于他的。

而至于其他，Ian不知道他是否还有机会去查证它们的真假。

他渐渐开始在想，或许是不可能的了。

Lip忽地重重地往柜台上拍了一巴掌。Ian吓了一跳，回过神来，垂眼就看见Lip手里的信封，不由皱了皱眉，脱口而出道：“你他妈干了什么？”

他哥哥却没有介意他的语气，只是挥了挥手里的信封。“她是我的。”Lip道。Ian心里顿时涌出一点淡淡的不适；他不知道那是为什么。“我做了个DNA的测试。”Ian想起当初Monica回来时，他去做了测试，结果发现自己并不是Frank的小孩。“她是我的。”

Ian张了张口，片刻却又阖上。他不知道他应该要说些什么。他甚至不知道他能够说些什么。幸好Linda这会突然走了进来。

从她脸上的表情看，她一定是听到了Lip那突兀的宣言。

“如果我是你，我就会当这件事从没发生过。”她眼神冷冰冰的，表情严肃，语声严厉。“你试试看好了，要是你敢抢走Lilly，Mickey绝对会带着她逃走。没有第二种可能。”Ian知道Linda并不是在吓人。Mickey望向Lilly的眼神，Ian看得很清楚。他知道Mickey一定会逃走的。“她就是他的全部。”Linda的声音柔和了一些。“我知道你肯定完全不在乎Mickey。但相信我，如果你把Lilly带走了，Mickey会崩溃的。”

Ian不知道Lip是不是真的能抢走Lilly。可能可以；毕竟他有那张DNA的测试单。但Mickey那天和Ian说起过，Mandy曾经亲口要他当Lilly的监护人……Ian心底有些内疚。他居然站在Mickey这一边。他不知道他为什么会这样。

“你也同意她说的，是不是？”等Linda走后，Lip沉着脸开了口。

Ian耸耸肩膀。“她说的是有道理的。”

“那我也不能什么都不做吧！”Lip咆哮起来。Ian不知道他究竟是想说服谁。“我是她的亲生父亲，可你却觉得我什么事都不该做！”

Ian觉得这所谓“什么都不做”并没什么不好的。“做一个家长，就应该为自己的小孩着想。”尽管他俩在这方面都没什么经验。“你也看到了，Mickey那几天不见的时候，Lilly是个什么样子的。她几乎无时无刻不在盯着门看。你想想，要是你把她带走了，让她永远都再见不到Mickey，她又会是什么样子？”

Lip怒道：“她可以——”

“你会毁了她的。”Ian打断他道。他努力想让自己保持平静、保持镇定；但他不知道自己有没有成功。“你也知道她有多爱Mickey。他就是她的爸爸，Lip，不管是不是亲生的。”

Lip没有说话。Ian就又道：“你要是想要小孩，把你那根玩意往Karen那里插几下就行了。Lilly，却是Mickey的全部。把她从他身边抢走，太残忍了。”Ian知道这些话很难听。可他所说都是事实。况且仔细想想，这会儿冷静估计也起不了什么大用。

他努力让自己的眼睛瞪得比Lip圆些。

“反正你也听见了Linda说的；她是对的。”Ian道，“你要是敢抢走Lilly，Mickey一定会抱着她就逃；那你以后就一辈子都看不到Lilly了。我也……我也一辈子都看不到他了。”他知道这念头很自私。也完全不是重点。但他绝不能、绝不能再一次失去Mickey。就是……不能。

Lip皱脸道：“所以就因为那家伙，我兄弟跟我女儿我都不能要了。”

Ian翻了个白眼。“那估计也不可能。”他道：“他只会想要我们当中的一个而已。何况你想一想，Lip，如果你闭紧嘴巴不乱说话，她也不会离你太远，是不是？”

而Mickey也就不会离他太远。

“你是要我放弃我的亲生女儿？”

Ian摇了摇头。“不，我是请你好好地为她着想。”他紧紧地盯着Lip的眼睛。“我们父母从来没有这样过。但你可以，真心实意地把她放在头一位考虑一下。”

Lip沉默了下来。半晌微微地点了点头，转身大踏步走了出去。Ian想那这应该就是说Lip不会轻举妄动了。反正Lip也根本不会照看小孩，Lilly也一点儿都不喜欢他，因此逻辑上来讲，让Lip放弃Lilly正是在防患于未然。

Ian松了口气。他都不晓得自己方才有屏住呼吸。他没看到Mickey从店铺后门偷溜出去的背影——他不知道，Mickey刚才一直都站在那儿，把所有的一切都听进了耳朵。


	16. Chapter 16

Mickey坐在那儿，望着Lilly，试着想从她脸上找到些和Lip相似的地方。可能是鼻子？Mickey不确定。她实在是和Mandy太像了，像到Mickey很难再把她联想到别的人身上去。又或者，他只是不愿去联想。

他不知道自己是不是该高兴，那天亲自去了Kash and Grab拿薪水，而不是再多等两天。如果他没有去，他就不会发现Lip的这桩事情；但有时他又想，或许不知情反而更好。

他知道这很蠢。可他以前真心忘了Lilly是有亲生父亲的——一个不是他的父亲。Mandy给予他的监护权，曾像一件单薄的铠甲包裹住了他所有担忧烦躁的思绪。他知道在那张DNA测试单、和他那些二十岁不到就已经高高筑起的犯罪记录跟前，这所谓监护权根本无足轻重。何况他的对手还是Lip那个要命的天才。

Mickey阴沉下脸，夺门而逃的念头愈发强烈起来。

这是最简单的方法了。他以前就做过这样的事情。可那会他只有一个人，跑路多少方便一些。露宿街头、忍饥挨饿、打架斗殴，对Mickey来说都毫无所谓，但他不能让Lilly也去承受这些破事。或许这就是负责任的表现了。或许Ian对Lip说的那些，要把孩子放在头一位考虑的话，他听了进去。Mickey不知道。他唯一知道的，是他只想紧紧地把Lilly抱住了，永不松开手——因为Ian说的没错。她已是他的全部。

他偶尔还会给自己找些更自私的理由。比如反正Lip还有大好的前途。Lip可以再生其他的小孩，可以从这个破烂地方脱身出去，成为什么大人物。但Mickey是不可能的了。他只有Lilly而已。他知道这他妈可悲得很，可他这一辈子里都没需要过任何人，没想要过任何人——他只想要Lilly。

如果Lip夺走了她，Mickey不知道，再过几年，她都还会不会再记得他。

估计是记不得了的。没人记得过Mickey。他就像是人们鞋子底下沾染上的灰尘，为了安全起见，为了方便起见；总要被尽快掸个干净。

Mickey只不明白Ian为什么会站在他那一边。他知道Linda是会的（不过放在两年前他也想象不到）。毕竟Lip从来都是Ian的偶像，还是Ian的兄弟——要是换了别人，Mickey还不会这么吃惊。Ian应该要站在Lip那一边才对。从没人为Mickey抢过白，可Ian，Ian居然为了他说服了Lip。Ian本来甚至不该想靠近Mickey才对：Mickey曾经说了多么伤人的话。还是说时间真的能冲淡一切？他不相信Ian会忘了那些事情。或者那红毛只是真的很擅长看穿Mickey的一切。

“他只会想要我们当中的一个而已。”

“我也一辈子都看不到他了。”

Mickey的脑海里不停地重复着Ian说的那几个字。来来回回，就仿佛什么操蛋的咒语。他试着想理解那其中的意思；他试着想从中挖掘出一些好的方面：比如Ian还对他有所感觉，而不是厌恶他、或是为他惋惜。Mickey不喜欢抱有希望。所谓希望都愚蠢得很。因此他很厌烦自己脑袋里的那堆念头——可他就是没法控制住自己。

就好像，好像他的脑袋在为Lilly担惊受怕，他的心脏则快要为Ian超载爆炸。Mickey没有一人二用的方法。

Lilly忽然皱住小脸，往Mickey头上扔了个什么。Mickey眨眨眼睛，抬手揉了揉脑门，冲Lilly不高兴地摆了个脸色。“呆爹地！”她大叫一声，抬手又举起一枚泡棉玩具球。自从Lilly爱上往Mickey身上扔东西以后，Mickey就把家里那些高尔夫球全都换成了这种玩意。他的这个明智决定很救了家里那条鱼几次性命。

但Lilly最后还是没有扔，只是直直地冲进了Mickey怀里。就好像她突然记起来，她不是很想往Mickey的那张脸上扔球——因为他脸上还有瘀伤，今早上她还嘲笑过他，说他“看起来好滑稽”。她往Mickey脸上肿伤的一侧印下了一记大大的、粘粘糊糊的亲吻。Mickey微笑了起来：尽管那边碰一碰还是疼得很的。

她亲完以后就转头重新画画去了。就好像她只用亲一口就可以当做往Mickey脸上乱扔东西的道歉。而事实是，她确实只用亲一口就行了。

“那么，你有多想我呢？”Mickey开口问道。他觉得好蠢，他问得太郑重了；虽然他满心里想让自己这问题显得只是个玩笑话。他想Lilly肯定是看穿了他。

她用力地展开两条小胳膊。“则么多。”

然后她冲他咧嘴一笑，知道她给了最正确的答案。那股自信劲儿让Mickey不由自主地笑了。

他也没有再去想那些有的没的，抬手捡了些葡萄扔进嘴里，又拿了几个扔向Lilly。她顿时抬起头来，试着想张嘴接住，只可惜这实在有些难度；况且往Mickey身上扔葡萄对她来说显然要有趣得多。

因此这扔葡萄的事儿很快变成了一场大战。Mickey都不得不躲到了沙发后面。

甚至当门铃响了，他去开门的时候，葡萄炸弹还源源不断地被扔过来。Mickey忍不住笑了。一般小孩可没有Lilly这样的好准头。他挺为自己感到骄傲的：他其实都没有教Lilly这样瞄准打击之类的事儿，可大概他就是一个难得的好榜样。

当Mickey打开门时，Ian稍稍往后挪了一下。他看上去很吃惊——大概他从没见过Mickey脸上有那么真挚开怀的笑容。Mickey张了张嘴，想要说话；可最后还是一弯腰避开了一只从他耳边看看擦过的高尔夫球。

“我把它们藏起来是有原因的！”Mickey猛地转过身，冲着Lilly眯起眼睛。“怎么不扔葡萄了？”

Lilly却只是耸耸肩膀，朝Mickey露出一个傻兮兮的、可爱到让人不忍心再责备她的笑脸。

“那你当初给她高尔夫球干嘛？”Ian问道。Mickey登时吓了一跳：他没注意到Ian跟着他进了屋子。

他本来是想说：“那会觉得还挺好玩的。”可随即他意识到他不该说这种话，因此只是趁Lilly不注意把她一把抓了起来。她没有抱怨，快快活活地跨坐上Mickey的肩膀，伸手抓住了他的头发。

“你来这里干嘛？”Mickey换了个话题。他故意避开了Ian之前的提问——所有他能想到的回答，听起来都不太好。

Ian举了举手里的相框，弱弱地笑了笑道：“Lilly忘了这个了。”

他们彼此都知道这只是个很烂的借口。只不晓得它背后的目的到底是什么。是Ian想来看看Mickey这个“家长”做得怎么样？还是，还是Ian想来看看他？哪个目的他更喜欢一些Mickey是绝对一清二楚的。可话说回来，要真是那样，也只会让Mickey更加胆战心惊。

Mickey看了眼那张Linda帮他和Lilly拍的照片。这是他们唯一的一张合照。Mickey不喜欢拍照，镜头总让他觉得不安；就好像目前这尴尬的状况一样。

“你知道，你只要把它带去店里就行了。”Mickey小心地看了Ian一眼，尽量让自己不去注意那红毛脱掉了外套的这件事情——Ian里面穿着的那件衬衫，紧紧贴着他身躯线条的样子，委实是在犯罪。Mickey奇迹般地抵挡住了舔嘴唇的冲动。

Ian耸了耸肩，露出点紧张的表情。“或许我只是想看看Lilly。”他说道。Mickey听得出来他努力想让口气随意一些。他还抬起眼，透过那层长长的睫毛望向Mickey，想在脸上摆出过去那种可爱得要命的表情——

只可惜Mickey突然很想发火，根本没注意到Ian在卖萌。

“我他妈不会把她弄死的，Gallagher！”他暴躁道：“你跟你哥没出现前，我他妈就已经跟她在一起两年了。我想我知道我在干嘛。”他不想让Ian他们知道他发现了Lip是Lilly生父的这件事情。那样他就不能神不知鬼不觉地溜走了。

而Ian这会圆睁着眼、抱歉地望向他的表情，让Mickey真的很想抱了Lilly就夺门而出。

“我从没那样想过，”Ian慢慢地开口。显然他以为如果他能让Mickey冷静下来，Mickey就不会做出什么傻事。“我不觉得你做得不好，Mickey，实际上，我没想到你能成为这么好的一个父亲。”

Mickey嗤了一声。“听着，就，滚开，行不？”他沉着脸道，“Lilly要睡觉了。我也不需要你来看着我。”严格上讲，要不是刚才那场葡萄大战，Lilly现在已经应该在睡觉了。但反正她明天早上也不是不会醒。

但当然，就和从前一样，Ian并没有“滚开”。反而大大咧咧地坐在沙发背上，就好像Mickey让他呆在那儿了一样。“你是想让我揍你吗？”Mickey怒道。可他不知道自己会不会真的去揍Ian。

Ian一如既往地没有理他。“你这儿没有啤酒。”他说道。

“哦，行了吧，”Mickey火起来，只希望自己刚才真的揍了那红毛一拳，“我昨晚可没有他妈通宵狂欢，然后把所有的酒都喝完了！我只是没有时间，也没有钱去喝酒。”

“Mickey，冷静点。我不是那个意思。”Ian不安地动了动，脸上有些困惑，也像是有些不解——不解Mickey居然会戒酒。有那么一小部分的Mickey想Ian不解也是有原因的。可只是真真一小部分。

大部分的他，还是继续在火冒三丈。“我他妈懂你的意思，行，我是Milkovich家的人，我不该和小孩在一起，但你可以告诉你兄弟，Lilly很好，Lilly永远都会很好，我不需要你用些什么破烂借口上门好来监察我。”他抬头看向Ian，心里愈发不快：这家伙估计要比他高出三四个英寸了。“你觉得我做不来这事，我明白，他妈头一天起你就把你的想法表现得很清楚了。可我是可以的。所以你他妈别来烦我。”

他往Ian的胸口重重地推了一巴掌。Ian差点往后摔了下去——但就算他真的摔了，Mickey也不在乎。他大踏步走进厨房，急切地想做点什么让他那双手忙起来；不然他真的想打人了。

他打开冰箱，想看看里面有没有什么含酒精的玩意，可随即就又把冰箱门摔上了：他记起来这段对话他妈是因为什么起的头。

“你知道Lip的事情了。”

那不是个问题——Mickey听得很明白。可他还是回答了。他告诉自己这是因为总有人得他妈说点什么，不然这屋子里陡然的沉默就要让他窒息。

“是的。”

“你怎么知道的？”Ian问道。Mickey没有转过身去看他——Mickey没法去看他。“是Linda说的？”

Mickey哼了声。Ian估计也只能这么以为了。“不，我他妈听到了你们两个的讲话。”他心里忽然一阵烦躁，双手猛地就往柜台上用力一击——他想他需要那种疼痛来让他保持冷静。“在Kash and Grab。”

他听到Ian在他背后咽了口唾沫。好傻。他怎么会听到那种声音？这房子真是静到一个境界了。“你听到多少？”Ian问道。他的嗓音有些颤抖，让Mickey生出一种，他或许在担忧什么的错觉。

“从DNA测试一直听到Lip冲出去。”Mickey道。他知道他听起来有些苦涩，可他想他应该是有理由生气的。尽管其实比起生气，他心里更多是恐惧。

“Mickey，”Ian的声音忽然变得极低，极轻柔。就好像他他妈在试着安抚什么似的。“Lip不会带走她的。他什么都不会做的。”

Mickey是很想相信他的。可他的大脑却尖叫着，叫他逃跑——叫他逃到一个谁也不认识他和Lilly的地方。那就逃吧，Mickey想。但为什么他的两脚就好像粘在了地上一样？

他又用力地拍了一掌手底下那张可怜的柜台。谁知Ian却忽然抓住了他的手腕。“Mickey，你他妈会弄坏它的。”Mickey几乎都要被吓到了。他想抬头去看Ian，想假装他们碰触的地方没有一股电流突地涌过——就好像他被猛然间通了电。Mickey不习惯这种碰触。他不知道他该怎么办；但他也不愿意主动把手缩回去。

因此他只是呆呆地站在了那里。

“他只会想要我们当中的一个而已。”

“我也一辈子都看不到他了。”

Mickey有时真是恨死了他的脑袋，恨死了他的舌头——尤其是当这两样器官一点常识都没有地合作起来的时候。“如果我走了，你又会在乎吗？”他听到自己这样说道。他依旧没有去看Ian。这种话都说出口了，他绝对不会再去看Ian了。

妈的，这到底算是个什么问题啊。

都怪他那颗还在隐隐作痛的脑袋。还有他那双发痛的手。还有他那块依旧有些踌躇的脸颊——而且他又疲倦、又饥渴，偏偏Ian还靠他靠得那么近，近到Mickey都已不知道该怎么办。他不停地把责任推到这些莫名其妙的事情头上，因为不然他就不得不面对一个事实：他是真的，很想知道Ian会不会在乎。

有那么一会儿，Ian什么话都没有说。就好像他在考虑着是不是该撒谎，是不是该考虑话出口后Mickey会不会揍他。Mickey却想，得了吧。Ian在不在撒谎，他一眼就看得出。轻松简单，易如反掌。

“我……”

啊。这更糟了。比没有答案还糟。一个蹩脚的、甚至都说不下去的答案。Mickey能从里面听出什么来呢？真话，假话，都得要有话才行啊。

他猛地从Ian那里抽回了手。那年轻人被他吓了一跳。又或者是因为那种碰触后的奇怪感觉，终于消失了的关系。“行了，算了吧，”Mickey抬手挠挠头发，试着想记起过去一切都还很单纯的时候。他那会总是很明白——好吧，可能也不是太明白——他应该拿Ian怎么办。“就当我没说过。”

Ian伸手想再抓住他。显然是想让Mickey正眼看他一下。但Mickey才不会看他。他看不了。如果他望向Ian，估计他就要说出什么让他后悔的话来——这些事儿已经够蠢了。他他妈不想再把这一切弄得更糟。

“你不能走。”Ian开口道。他的语气里有种很古怪的自信，古怪到Mickey差点儿都忍不住要回头看他了。“你不能离开我。”

Mickey不知道话题为什么会变到这儿来了。他们本该在说Lilly的。怎么一转眼就说起了这种，谁离开谁，谁抛弃谁的事儿？可也许一直以来，问题的真正关键，就是这个才对。Mickey的脑袋里，总有那么一块特别傻、特别傻的部分，一块他完全无力控制的部分，在不停地告诉他：他所有的问题，当然都不过只是Ian而已。怎么可能不是Ian呢？

Mickey不知道他喜不喜欢他这部分的大脑。因为他不知道它是不是对的。

“别以为你他妈可以对我说三道四。”Mickey怒道。他想他这时候应该要看向Ian才对，可他还是转过身，使劲儿瞪着边上的一堵墙，就好像它深深地冒犯到了他。“是你离开的我。是你他妈去参了军。不是我。”

这全都是Ian的错。全都是。起码Mickey可以这样告诉自己，是不是？他可以催眠自己，告诉自己他并没有错。所有的决定都是Ian下的。但他不知道他相不相信自己。大概是不信的。他只希望他不要在脸上流露出这种软弱。

“是，我是去参了军，你以为我没有后悔吗？”Ian也火了起来。Mickey几乎可以尝到空气中那种逐渐升温的火药味。明显到就好像毒品。“你以为我想要一只坏掉的手？你以为我他妈喜欢军队？”

Mickey嗤了一声。“你他妈没去参军前我就知道你不会喜欢。”

“那你可以告诉我！”

Mickey又嗤了一声。那真是他这辈子里听到过的最蠢的话。“是哦，因为你肯定会听得进去。”他伸手把关节捏得咯咯作响；他必须给他那双手找点儿事做。“你又不会相信我！你他妈还是会走。所以我告诉你又有什么用？他妈有什么用？”

他该住嘴，让Ian说话的。他知道那红毛张嘴想说些什么——可Mickey却停不下来了。

“而且就算不是军队，也有可能有别的什么事情。”他的手指深深掐进掌心，眼睛死死望向别处，就是不肯望向Ian。“这破地方容不下你的。你总归要离开这里。我呢？我他妈肯定只能留下来。所以就算叫你不要走又他妈有什么意思？你最后总归是要走的！”

因此就算Ian多留了一阵，也只是让Mickey的痛苦拖延更久。让Mickey有更多时间去爱上Ian。不，他早就爱上Ian了。当然不是现在；是那会儿。那他现在还爱Ian吗？或许……或许是的。可Mickey从不擅长言辞，他不知道该怎么解释他心里的那些念头和情绪。他也不是很想解释。他根本不会做这种坦诚心扉的傻事。他不知道该怎么办。

他觉得他的大脑就仿佛着了火，每一个、每一个念头都好像随时随地要爆炸。他甚至有种在心底尖叫的错觉——但当然了，没有人听得到他的尖叫。就算听到了，也没人在乎。

他沉默地站在那儿，等着Ian说些什么。随便什么。因为Ian不就喜欢说话吗？他总是喜欢有的没的叽叽喳喳说一大堆。他就爱讲话。他也很会讲话。当Mickey不愿开口的时候，永远都是Ian在填补他们之间的那些沉默。

而Mickey不擅长说话。他也不擅长等待。

他转过身，向厨房门口走去。他不知道他要去哪里，可能就进卧室去把他的脑袋往那几面已经坑坑洼洼的墙上再撞个几下。要是放在以前，他通常都会直接从房子里跑出去；可他现在有了Lilly。他也没法把Ian赶出房外；他没那个力气。

他也不知道他想不想把Ian赶出去。

一只手忽然抓住了他的胳膊，把他猛地拉了回去。Mickey不知道Ian竟然有这样大的力气。他应该要还击回去，揍Ian一拳，做些什么——可那两瓣重重吻向他的嘴唇把他的所有念头都打断了。

有那么一分钟，或者不止一分钟，Mickey失去了动作的能力。Ian的嘴唇一直紧紧贴着他的唇瓣——看上去他也没指望Mickey会回吻。但Mickey的本能终于苏醒过来：那凌驾于战或逃之上的本能，那尖叫着：“留下！”的本能——他动了。那红毛似乎很有些惊讶。当Mickey的手抬起来时，他甚至往后缩了缩；可当他发现，Mickey不过是抓住了他的后颈，把他拉得更近一些时，他紧绷的身体顿时全然放松了下来。

Mickey的手指深陷进Ian的发尾，紧紧抓住了那边的几缕短发，另一手抬起来握住了Ian的脖颈，指尖掐入下去，就仿佛要证明Ian确实是在他的掌中。

Ian的舌尖探入了Mickey的唇缝。Mickey轻吮两下，喉间溢出一声低吟：Ian的手绕到了他身后，一把抓住了他的屁股拉近过来。他们彼此都没有说话，可突然间Mickey就走动起来，踉跄后退了几步，然后让Ian把他一下抱坐上了岛台桌面。

Mickey顿时和Ian一样高了。他趁机把Ian拉得更近，两腿环绕上Ian的后腰，把他钉在了那儿。这样Ian就跑不掉、动不了，只能更往前凑。Mickey可以感觉到Ian抚着他后背的手轻轻地颤抖着，但他什么也没说。他才不管Ian的手是不是会颤抖。他之前想都没想到。

他们吮吸着彼此的舌尖，Ian忍不住抵着Mickey的嘴唇呻吟了出来。Mickey咽下了那声呻吟，咬住Ian的下唇，只想听到他再发出那种声音。他的挑逗奏效了。

当Mickey跳下岛台，去拉扯Ian的皮带的时候，红毛伸手抓住了Mickey的短发，Mickey只觉得特别难熬——他想这要归咎于他这两年的清心寡欲。自从收养了Lilly，他就只和自己的右手发生过亲密关系。当然他不会把这事告诉Ian。他这会也不想想起Lilly。

Ian的皮带掉到地上，发出一声清脆的响声。他的那双手从Mickey的发间缓缓往下，探进了Mickey便裤的腰带，又不得不往后稍微退开一点，好脱掉Mickey的衣服。Mickey知道这很蠢——可他还是因为陡然失去的接触而不满地呻吟了出来。Ian微微笑了。

Ian双手抓住了Mickey的窄腰，又猛一使力，把Mickey重新抱着坐上了岛台边缘，一边把Mickey粗暴地拉近贴紧自己。他没有再等，也没有做任何前戏，臀部陡地往前一顶，阴茎就插入了Mickey的下身。

有那么一分钟，Mickey的整个大脑都当机了。幸好他的身体自动自觉地动了起来，两腿缠上了Ian的腰，手臂则攀上那家伙的肩膀。Ian整个人都像是瘫软在了Mickey的身上，像是太过用力，有好一阵都动弹不得。他的前额抵着Mickey的胸膛，嘴里一阵阵急促地喘息着，听起来傻得不行。但Mickey也不能说这样不好。毕竟这也给了他时间适应——免得他表现得像个娘们一样。

他的下身痛得火烧火燎的。可感觉又那么好——好到Mickey已经完全不在乎那些疼痛了。

当然那不只是因为终于有老二插进了他的屁股。还有那覆在他身上的、跟条傻逼毛毯似的Ian。Ian身上的高热勃勃跳动着，不停涌进Mickey的身体，他和Mickey接触的每一个地方，都像着了火一样，让Mickey嗑药般上瘾。又或者Mickey早就上瘾了。Ian这会只是在填补他这么多年来的空虚。Mickey不知道。

他也完全不在乎。

尤其是当，Ian开始动起来了的时候。

一开始，Ian只是缓缓地抽送。那缓慢简直令Mickey受尽折磨，但又让他兴奋难耐。他身体深处渐渐生出一点莫名的渴望，可他知道那和生理需求并无关系。当Ian终于加快速度，他低低呻吟了出来，又连忙低头咬住红毛的肩膀，好抑住他喉咙里的喘息。那噬咬让Ian低喘了一声，腰臀不由自主往前胡乱顶了好几下；Mickey就笑了。

“怎么了，Gallagher？”他的嘴唇紧贴住Ian耳下的肌肤，轻咬了两下。Ian的身体顿时又颤抖起来。

“我忘了你他妈爱咬人。”Ian半晌咬牙出声，屁股往前用力一挺，顶得Mickey头一阵后仰。他拿脚跟紧紧抵住Ian的尾椎，无声地要求Ian再来一次。

Ian果然又顶了一次。而Mickey这回忘了要抑住喉间的呻吟。

“你知道你爱死我咬你了。”Mickey喘着气道。他不知道他干嘛要讲话，因此又重重地在Ian的颈侧咬了一口。一半是为了证明他的观点，一半是好让自己闭嘴。但问题是，他确实知道Ian喜欢被他咬。Mickey也喜欢被Ian咬。那种噬咬的痛楚，用如此愚蠢的、原始的、野蛮的方式在彼此身上做下标记的感觉，总是能很轻易就让他们兴奋难耐。

Ian没有回答，只又一次抓住Mickey的臀瓣拉向自己，让Mickey的屁股都脱离了岛台的桌面。他现在下身唯一的受力点，就是Ian那双拖住了他屁股的手，还有他缠在Ian腰上的双腿。但他没有抱怨；因为这新的角度让他爽得要死，眼前连连地冒出金星，而Ian往他身体里抽送的力道，也越来越大、越来越大，渐渐变得几乎像打桩一样。

他动得是那么粗暴、迅猛、下流；Mickey爱死了这一切。

他知道他撑不了多久。甚至试着去撑一下估计都不行。但他已经很努力了，直到Ian重重地咬住了他脖颈和锁骨之间的那块地方，重到都咬出了鲜血——Mickey终于还是猛地达到了高潮。

他死死地抓住Ian，力道大到估计都要捏碎了Ian的骨头，但红毛没有说一句话，只同样拼了命似的抓住了Mickey，任由Mickey的精液洒在他们两人的胸口，一边下身往前顶了一次、两次——然后他的整个身体都剧烈颤抖了起来。一股滚烫的热流灌满了Mickey的后穴。

“操。”好半晌，Ian喃喃地说了一声。这混蛋就是这么爱讲话。

但幸好他没有动。他呆在了原地，只稍微把Mickey往岛台那里推了一点，好让Mickey重新坐上桌面。Mickey的手指忍不住在Ian的后背上缓缓地上下抚摸。他知道这动作很蠢，很基——可他忍不住。他很喜欢那红毛在他手指下轻颤扭动的感觉。

他可以感觉到他们身体间的黏腻，也不知道他们的衣服都是什么时候脱的……他已经完全记不得了。或者是在他们还在接吻的时候……或许吧。反正Mickey也不在乎。

Ian的脸紧贴着他的颈窝，而Mickey就胡乱想到，也算这家伙运气。他如今会比较频繁地洗澡，因此比以前干净许多。逐渐平息下去的激情让Mickey的脑袋开始重新运转起来，他忽然意识到，Ian身上有那么一点儿微微的柠檬气味。他不由低声道：“都怪你这沐浴露。”

Ian大笑了起来。他就是这么讨人厌，对Mickey了解得一清二楚，也早就知道Mickey对柠檬味的沐浴露情有独钟。“我是有希望你能注意到。”他低喃着，呼吸痒痒地拂过Mickey汗湿的肌肤。Mickey颤了一颤。他不知道那是因为他冷，还是因为他心底的渴望。他估计应该是后者。因为Ian和他靠得这么近，他哪里冷得起来。

“这是不是说，你不会走了？”Ian忽然开口问道。他抬起上身，两肘撑着桌面，目光灼灼地望向Mickey。Mickey没有睁眼看他。他知道那红毛肯定摆出了那种傻逼兮兮的圆眼睛表情——那表情对Mickey的蛋蛋、和他的小心脏，都很能起效用。但Mickey已经没有半点力气去对付那两样玩意。

而且Ian问的真的是个蠢问题。因此他没有回答，只说道：“Gallagher？”

Ian叹了口气。“让我猜猜——闭嘴，对吗？”

“哇，看来你他妈还是有点脑子的嘛。”Mickey嘀咕了一声。Ian垂下脸，吻了吻Mickey锁骨那里，一边探出舌尖舔干净了方才被他咬出来的血珠。Mickey可以感觉到Ian在笑——但他已不在乎了。他正忙着在想，为什么Ian这么轻易就能看穿他，可他却已不再像从前那样慌张了呢？

“Mick？”Ian又喊了一声。Mickey顿时恨不得往他脑门上扇记巴掌。不知道要是真扇了会不会显得他人很坏。

“干嘛？”

Ian亲了亲他脸上瘀伤的颧骨。这腻歪的动作很叫Mickey有些恼火，可又隐隐有些高兴——然后又因为自己竟然会觉得高兴而更加恼火。“我们至少到床上去吧？”Ian道：“我有点累了诶？”

Mickey终于睁开了眼——他翻了个白眼。“老天，Gallagher，你他妈能不能别这么娘们？”当然那抵着他脊柱的桌子其实也很让他不舒服。但Mickey没有说。

Ian笑起来，稍稍从Mickey身上挪开了一点。“我要是真的是个娘们，你也不会和我上床了。”他说得一本正经的，让Mickey忍不住也笑了。

“你就是个傻逼。”他说道。这是事实。

当Ian又凑上前，往他唇下印下一记亲吻时，Mickey不知道自己为什么没有抱怨。或许是因为他知道他们俩根本不可能到得了卧室；最多到沙发那里他们就又会做了。是的。他有时候就是这么未卜先知。


	17. Chapter 17

Mickey从没有开口叫他走，Ian就留了下来，也因此看到了许多别人想也想不到的Mickey。当他和Lilly在一起的时候，他整个人都不一样了，变得格外得有活力——就好像有人在他体内按了个开关一样。这看起来是那样奇怪。又那样美。

Mickey和Lilly之间的相似之处，也显得愈发明显。当他们肩并肩坐在一起吃饭时，这俩人看起来根本如出一辙，像到简直可怕。Lilly会一直看着Mickey（Mickey却怎么也发现不了。他完全没注意到Lilly正在照搬他的每一个小动作），然后每过一分钟，她就会和他越发相像了一点。

有天他从浴室里出来，却发现Mickey正仰天躺在床上，身上就穿了条短裤。而Lilly趴在他的胸口，往他的头发上胡乱夹着发卡。Ian站住了，有一分钟眼睛大大地瞪着，想弄明白他究竟是嗑高了，还是就出现了幻觉。

“你他妈给我闭嘴，Gallagher。”Mickey一脸怒容。拜托，Ian都还没说话呢好吗。

他嗤了一声。“怎办，我觉得你好漂亮，Mick。”

Mickey猛地转头，望向他的女儿，微笑道：“我很快回来。”

Ian拔腿就跑。可惜Mickey抬脚就追了上去。Lilly在他们身后尖叫着，笑着，望着Mickey一把把Ian摔上沙发，死死地按住了，低头横眉冷对。Ian却都没怎么挣扎，只乖乖躺在那儿，朝Mickey露出一个坏坏的笑容。

Lilly没问Ian怎么突然间就在他们家不走了。也没问为什么他会跟Mickey睡在一个房间。她甚至看起来一点儿都不惊讶——Ian想这大概是由于她那远超同龄人的智力。说真的，太聪明了也不太好啊。

他们逐渐走上了一条两点一线（从Milkovich家到Kash and Grab）的生活。Ian和Mickey几乎同进同出，每天就围着Lilly团团转。有时候Mickey会有些情难自禁，忘了他不该在Lilly跟前触碰Ian，或甚至靠近Ian；Ian爱死了这些时候。可问题是，这些时候根本少得可怜。Mickey一直都小心。

Ian就忍不住要不高兴。

Lilly度过了她的三岁生日。她的鱼死了，Mickey又给她买了两条，可她脸上仍旧面具一样挂着那副伤心欲绝的表情。Mickey没办法，只好从动物救护中心帮她要了条脏兮兮的小狗。它长得很丑，耳朵上还缺了一块，但Lilly一点儿都不在乎，爱它爱得要死。Ian不禁想，她之前那阵子伤心是不是都是装出来的？就为了让Mickey给她买条小狗？他跟Mickey说了，Mickey却只是耸耸肩。“大概吧。她就跟Mandy一样，满肚子弯弯绕绕的小混蛋。”

可还是个超可爱的小混蛋。可爱到让他俩都不得不对她的坏毛病睁一只眼、闭一只眼。不过话说回来，她毕竟是Milkovich家的人，再加上这片社区——她的那坏毛病，也不能算太坏。

Linda很自动地调整了一下他们的排班，这样他们每天的工作时间基本上就都在一起了。Ian总有种很恐怖的感觉——他觉得Linda知道他俩一有空就会在储藏室后面乱搞的事情了。当然，她什么都没说；只有时候会用那种很古怪的、了然的眼神望向他们两个。

“要么，你把那放回去。要么，你以后一辈子就得靠吸管来吃东西了。随你的便。”Mickey又威胁起人来。他的语气自然随意，毫无瑕疵，两秒钟后，Ian就听到了那偷东西的小孩慌乱逃跑的脚步声，还有店门被重重摔上的声响。

Ian抬眼望向Mickey，笑了一笑。在有些方面，Mickey从来没有变过。

Ian其实很喜欢Mickey这种样子。对自己的粗暴本性毫不遮掩，却又会在Lilly和Ian的跟前展露出他可爱的一面。

“操。”Ian突然不小心把手里的瓶子摔到了地上。他那只烂手莫名其妙又开始剧烈地颤抖了起来。它有时其实并不会那么坏；可有些日子里，又烂得让Ian只想自己从没长过这只手。

Mickey走了过来，平静地捡起地上那只瓶子，放回货架，随即就站在那儿，看向Ian。Lilly正坐在柜台那边的地上和Sid玩耍——小姑娘就喜欢取一些弱智名字。她那两条新的鱼，分别叫做Percy和Ralph。

“过来。”Mickey道。他勉强压下心头的情绪，伸手插进口袋，冲Ian露出一点期待的表情。

Ian皱了皱眉。“你就不能多走两步？”

“别多废话，过来啦。”

Ian拉下了脸。但Mickey看他的眼神，让他实在生不出拒绝的念头——反而甚至有些让他忘情。可他依旧忘不掉那只颤抖的手。他把手背到背后，好像这样Mickey就不会注意到了一样。

Mickey翻了个白眼。

等Ian在Mickey跟前站定，Mickey伸手抓住Ian的屁股，把Ian和自己紧紧贴到了一起。Mickey的肌肤很热，热到仿佛灼烧——大概是由于上周被阳光暴晒的缘故。Ian穿了件白色的背心，他肩上的伤疤清晰可见，但他常常会忘记这点：因为每当他穿了白色，Mickey都会变得格外兴奋。Ian想或许这是因为白色能将他的那头红发衬得更加鲜艳。

Mickey的手指拂过了他肩上那道粉色的伤疤。尽管并不疼，Ian还是下意识地往后缩了一下。“你在干嘛？”他试着想退开，可Mickey抓着他屁股的手把他牢牢地按在了原地。

“帮你分心。” Mickey淡淡道：“你也知道，你只要不去想，你的这只手就不会乱动。” 

Ian并不知道。但他又想，他每次不在想这件事情的时候，都基本上正深埋在Mickey的体内；所以注意不到这些细节也是情有可原的。 

Mickey拉开了一点他背心的肩带，沿着Ian受伤的肩膀一路舔咬上Ian的喉口。Ian有点儿想叫Mickey住手——但他完全说不上话，只能在Mickey的舌尖下微微地发颤。当Mickey的舌头拂过他的喉结，又在他的动脉那里舔了一圈之后，Ian的两条腿都有点发软了。 

Mickey听到了Ian喉咙里溢出的一声低喘，轻笑了一声，吻了上去，咽下红毛唇角的呻吟。Mickey从不习惯扭捏，他的吻一如既往的粗鲁凌乱，却又难掩其中叫人悸动的浓烈感情。Ian抬手抓住Mickey的短发，把Mickey拉至身前，感觉到Mickey的手掌在他腰臀那里强有力的桎梏。 

他觉得他整个人都好像在融化。唯一能让他还站在原地的，是Mickey撑住他的双手。Mickey咬住了他的下唇，又轻轻含住，吮吸了两下；仿佛要吮走Ian唇瓣上的疼痛。

Ian透过长长的睫毛望了他一眼，嘴角渐渐勾起，在Mickey再次重重吻上他时露出了一朵微笑。显然Ian又把这一刻想多了。Mickey的这一吻绝没有，绝没有比亲吻更多的意思。

“喔喔喔，爹地爱Ian！”Lilly忽然在那边笑了起来。Mickey登时往旁边一跳，好像Ian身上猛地着了火一样。

他脸上甚至变得红通通的。这大概是Ian第一次看到Mickey脸红——不仅脸红了，他还害臊一样不安地动了动。“我得去抽根烟。”他好半晌才憋出一句话。“你帮我看一会Lilly？”

Ian刚点了个头，Mickey就冲了出去。

Ian不由地笑了。他早就明白，Mickey可能永远不会把那个字说出来，但他知道，Mickey是爱他的。Mickey平日里那些细小的动作，Ian都看得一清二楚：当他冲着Ian微笑的时候，当他以为Ian没在注意时呆呆望着Ian看的时候，当他让Ian吃掉了他最后的那份果冻，或是当Ian倚着他肩头睡着，他也没有把Ian推开的时候。他在高潮前，会喃喃地喊出Ian的名字，他会轻轻抚过Ian肩上的伤疤，或是和多年以前、他们刚开始上床时一样，无意识地捉住Ian的小臂。他还偶尔会提起少年时Ian曾经和他说过的一些事情：早在那会起，他其实就已经把Ian的每一个字都记在了心底。

每一个像这样的小动作，都让Mickey心底所有的一切赤裸裸摊开在Ian的面前。说真的。比在屋顶上大声喊出来都要清晰明白。

他把Lilly抱上柜台，笑着从盒子里拿了块士力架。“你知道，你真是我这辈子遇到过最可爱的小朋友。”他顿了顿，“但这句表扬我不会再说一次的。还有，这东西快点吃了，不然你爸回来就要弄死我了。”

Lilly笑嘻嘻地接过士力架，用和Mickey一模一样的那种狂暴方式把士力架吞了下去。

Sid在一边蹭了蹭Ian的腿。Ian弯下腰去，帮它抓了抓它那只坏掉的耳朵。“我以为你去打仗了。”

Ian几乎被Kash的声音惊得跳起来。Lilly被他一撞，差点儿要从柜台上摔下去，Ian连忙又把她一把抓住。她也就顺势握住了Ian的那只坏手，好掩盖掉它那轻微的颤抖：她就是这么聪明。

“Kash。你怎么在这？”Ian感觉到Sid在他脚边紧绷起来。大概是Ian身上的紧张情绪传染给了它。

他的大拇指抚了抚Lilly的手背，但比起安抚她，他更像是在安抚自己。她没有露出丁点害怕的表情，只是好奇为什么这里的气氛会突然间变得这么紧张，也不知道Kash究竟是谁。

“我想是我先提的问题。”Kash道：“你受够了军队还是怎样？”

Ian整个人绷得更紧了些。他不喜欢任何关于他的军队的话题。他讨厌它。毕竟入伍是他自己的选择，因此原则上讲，他现在变成这个样子，都是他自己的错。他不喜欢被人提醒这一点事实。

“只可惜他有屁的解释要说给你听。”

那熟悉的嗓音一响起，Ian就放松了下来。Kash的人却端住了。

当Mickey站到他跟前时，Ian几乎可以感觉到Mickey身上的那股体温。不知怎么的，他就忽然伸出一根手指，勾住了Mickey的裤子皮带。好像这样就会让Mickey不要太过冲动——又或者Ian只是想借此在地面站稳。好在Mickey并没有抱怨他的碰触；Ian还以为他会挣开的。

他咬住下唇，等着Kash或是Mickey说点什么。

“你怎么还在这儿？”Kash瞪向了Mickey。Ian就想这么多年下来他到底是长了点胆子。可他随即很快就移开了视线——好吧。看来还是没有。

“因为我他妈就是这么讨人喜欢。”Mickey嘲讽道：“你他妈又回来干嘛？你以为这里真有人想你回来不成？”Kash畏缩了一下。目的达成了。Mickey就是要让他难受。

Kash顿了一顿，片刻决定换一个话题。

“别告诉我他是你退役的原因？”他转脸看向Ian，双手无力地垂在身侧。“为了他这样的人，放弃掉自己的人生？这可不值得。我以为你明白的。”

Ian望着Mickey的拳头松了又紧。

“你又知道什么。”Ian道。他很想做个Mickey惯会做的那种，亮出牙齿威胁别人的表情——这会时机正好。他只不知道自己怎么会突然想到这个。

他的脑袋已经有点不行了。

他的手在Lilly的小手里颤了一颤。Lilly抓住他的手指，在他低下头时冲他微微一笑。Ian就把她抱了起来，抬着她让她坐上他的肩头，感觉到她习惯性地捉住了他颈后的短发。他心里是挺高兴她能坐在那儿的。因为她遮住了他肩上那个、Kash还没有注意到的伤疤。

“你给她吃了什么？”Mickey突然没头没脑地来了一句。

Ian才发现Lilly嘴边上一圈儿的巧克力碎屑。他脸红了一下。很显然，他们俩做的一切坏事都很难逃过Mickey的眼睛。当然并不是说他有什么需要隐瞒的事情——除了，呃，大概他会让Lilly吃不下中饭以外。

“她刚饿了。”Ian尽量装无辜。

“放屁。”Mickey嗤了一声。“她真饿了你就要给她吃饭了。吃什么狗屁士力架。”

Ian只好冲Mickey露出他最真心实意的抱歉表情。不过最后真起到效果的，估计还是Lilly小心翼翼的道歉：“对不起，爹地。”

“你们俩就像个什么双打组合。”Mickey瞪了他们一眼，又在望向Lilly时一如既往地软化下了表情。“都他妈知道怎么卖萌。像两只被踢了一脚的狗似的。”

Ian笑了起来。“噢，Mick，你觉得我可爱哈。”

他看见Mickey张了张嘴，大约是要说些“滚蛋”之类的话；结果柜台边的对讲机却忽然响了。“Mickey，帮我个忙行不，把那个站你前面的混蛋揍一顿。”是Linda的声音。Ian顿时感觉到Mickey笑了。

“想都别想。”他一把抓住Mickey的衬衫，把Mickey往后面拉了过去。Kash在前头又缩了一下。“你知道他又会乱叫，然后你就又要进牢里了。”Ian简直无法想象再次失去Mickey的场面。他知道自己会撑不下去。

Mickey拉长了脸。

“除非你想离开我。”Ian低声道。他努力把口吻放得委屈——可惜他们俩都心知肚明他只是在演。

“我们不是早谈过这事了？”Mickey简直能一眼把他望到底。

Ian耸了耸肩。“呃，再谈一次也未尝不可。我还是蛮喜欢谈了之后发生的某些事情的。”

Mickey理也没理他。

Linda的声音又从对讲机里传来，说如果Mickey不愿打人，就叫Kash快点滚上二楼。那家伙第一时间就冲了出去——以防Mickey又改换主意。他们隔着一层地板，都几乎能听见Linda在楼上的咆哮；Mickey为此笑出了声，Ian皱了皱脸，Lilly则只是开开心心地又重新和Sid玩了起来。

“吃了它。”

当Ian上厕所回来，发现Lilly正坐在柜台上，Mickey拿了块三明治，皱着眉头站在她跟前。

“不要。”

“吃掉！”Mickey又说了一遍。

“不吃。”

“行，那我吃了。”Mickey抬起手，把三明治递到嘴边，眼里光芒闪烁。

“不行！”Lilly登时叫起来，一巴掌甩在了Mickey的脑门上。

“那你吃。”Mickey又把三明治送到Lilly跟前。

见Lilly还是不肯吃，他就耸了耸肩膀。“随你的便咯。”他转手作势就要把三明治塞进嘴巴。Lilly立刻又大叫一声，抢回了她的中饭，七手八脚就塞进了自己嘴里，然后挑衅地瞪了Mickey一眼。

Mickey笑了。“看见没？还不是乖乖吃了。”

Ian忍不住嗤了一声。“你这家长做得可真不赖，Mick。”他搔了搔Sid的头顶。这狗刚才又撞向了他的小腿，差点儿把他给撞翻了。

“你闭嘴。”Mickey气道：“这都是你的错！要不是你给她吃了那块士力架，她也不会吃不下饭。”

Ian坏坏一笑，绕过柜台站到了Mickey身后，伸手揽住了Mickey的胸口，又低头把下巴枕在了Mickey的肩上。Mickey用力挣了挣，却没能挣开。“你可以过会再惩罚我。”他贴住Mickey的耳朵，故意放低了声音；他知道Mickey很受不了他这种音色。或至少，Mickey以前确实是很受不了的。

他很快就发现Mickey到现在也没法抗拒他的低音。因为他在Ian的身前轻轻颤了颤，又往后若有若无地倚靠进了Ian的怀抱。


	18. Chapter 18

Linda开始刻意做起许多，能惹恼Kash的事情来。

比如她特地给Ian和Mickey两人一起放了假，还说可以帮他们照顾Lilly，这样他们就能有一点“私人”的时间。她特地把这事在Kash跟前说了，完了还要Kash那天来上班。Kash自然没有犯蠢到和她争执。她最近就像着了魔似的。比以往更甚。

因此Mickey有幸能在床上一直躺到了中午。他很有些困倦，可又偏偏睡不着；天气实在是太热了。房间角落里有台破破烂烂的电风扇，可吹出来的风，却和屋子里的空气一样，都是热的。

Mickey捶了捶他脑袋底下的枕头。

“冷水澡洗得怎么样？”Mickey听到Ian从浴室里走出来的响动，就开口问道。Ian没有回答，他只好睁开一点眼睛，望了过去。

Ian正站在床脚，全身上下只在腰上围了一条毛巾。他的肌肤闪耀着淡淡的水光，几滴水珠子从他的短发上跌落下去，沿着Ian的身躯缓缓下滑。Mickey舔了舔嘴唇。他可以感觉到他阴茎的勃动，却完全无法掩饰——他自己也正一丝不挂着。

“现在没用了。”Ian把Mickey的裸体尽数看进了眼里。

Mickey抬起手臂枕在脑后，冲Ian坏坏地笑了笑。也不知道Ian在看他的什么——但他也其实不想知道啦。“哦，是吗？”他问了一句，随即瞪大了眼睛：Ian飞快地解开了腰上的浴巾，让它掉落在了他的脚边。

他爬上床，跨坐在Mickey的腰上，屁股和Mickey的阴茎轻轻蹭了一下。这位前任街霸差点儿因为那触感呻吟出来。他伸手抓住了Ian的大腿，眼睛微微闭上了一点，感觉到红毛的手指在他的胸口来回地画圈。

“你应该知道这天已经热到做不了爱了吧？”Ian用他那双大眼睛望向Mickey，让Mickey心里生出种被看穿的错觉。他能感觉到Ian的阴茎直挺挺地抵着他的肚子，可他就是没法把视线从Ian的眼睛那里挪开。他不知道Ian是对他使了什么法术。

“你记得我们之前也说过这个事吧？而且就和上次一样，你反正最后也会上我的，是不是？”Mickey情不自禁地笑了一笑。他把手从Ian的腿上挪开，叠着枕到了脑后，一边因为某种莫名其妙的原因突然自信了起来。

可Ian脸上随即展露出的笑容又让Mickey有点不安起来。他动了一动，阴茎不经意间蹭过Ian的臀瓣，让他俩彼此都低吟了一声。“你记得？”Ian问道。他听起来很有些吃惊——Mickey就有些不快。不过想一想，也是情有可原。

他想耸耸肩膀，不过目前这姿势耸肩膀就太傻逼了。“那你不记得？”他反问道。他知道他的语气没有了过去一贯的刻薄。“就算是我也得承认，Gallagher，那一次确实不赖。”

当然不是说他要承认“那一次”让他心里生出了许多不一样的念头。因为他不该有多余的念头——他只要觉得被老二填满了很快活就行了。Milkovich家的人历来不该有什么“情绪”。可话说回来，Mickey最近做的许多事，都不是Milkovich家的人会做的。

Ian淡淡一笑，伏下身去，脸俯在Mickey的上方。“我当然记得了。”他故意用出了那种诱惑人的嗓音，惹得Mickey坏笑起来——他甚至觉得自己要微笑了。但他绝不能微笑。那太傻了。

当Ian凑近过去，吻上Mickey的嘴唇，Mickey的双手滑下了Ian的后背，指尖掐进了红毛的臀瓣。

有那么一分钟，他们就贴在那儿漫无目的地接吻。Ian的舌尖舔过Mickey的下唇，又和Mickey的舌头缠在一起，Mickey能听到他们俩的牙齿撞在一起的动静，还有他咬住Ian的下唇后尝到的一点点血味。他把他们俩翻了个身，又被红毛翻了回去，Mickey就挺起腰把阴茎和Ian的抵在一道，呻吟着，抬腿锁住了Ian的腰臀。Mickey喜欢掌控这一切。他喜欢那种，他就要在Ian身下融化的错觉；他们之间激烈的热度，和身周天气的高热，都让他情难自禁。

Ian在Mickey的身上动了动，他的嘴唇沿着Mickey的喉管一路往下，又轻咬了咬那里的肌肤。Mickey的眼前顿时多出了许多星星——他不知道那是因为Ian牙齿的啃噬，还是因为Ian那双滑到他屁股那里的大手，和那深陷进他臀肉的指尖。

当Ian的手指毫无预兆就插进了他的屁股的时候，Mickey的喉咙里溢出了一声傻逼透顶的呻吟。有时Mickey会想，或许他更喜欢这种，夹杂着疼痛的快感。毕竟对Mickey来说，疼痛与愉悦向来是分不开的。

他拍开Ian的手掌，站起了身。他可以看到红毛眼里一闪而过的难受，但当Mickey重新跨坐到Ian腰上时，那抹失望就消失无踪了。他伸手按住了Ian的胸廓，红毛就猛地坐起身，动作尴尬地抱着Mickey换了个位子，把背抵住了墙壁。

Mickey的双腿依然盘在Ian的背后。他俯下身去，咬住了Ian的下唇，舌尖探进Ian的口中，咽下了红毛的一声喘息。Ian的手掌在他的后背上来回抚摸，Mickey可以感觉到自己背上的肌肉在他掌下颤动的感觉；但他已经顾不了那么多了。

他忽然注意到，Ian摆在他臀上的那只手，并没有哪怕一点点地颤抖。Mickey不知道他为什么会在意到这些细节，他也不知道自己为什么会因此微微笑了出来。又或者，他是知道的。他一直都是知道的。他对Ian的在意、他那些情难自已的微笑……但那并不是说，Mickey就会承认。他都不知道自己会不会有承认的那一天。

那天Lilly把那个字眼说出来的时候，Mickey根本就是夺门而出了，说的借口也烂得要死。当他站在门外，空气里那沉闷的热度几乎要让他窒息，他不得不连着抽了三根烟，好像那样就能让他放松下来，让他忘掉Lilly之前说的那些话。他不想去想什么“爱”。或是承诺、未来那一类的事情。他总以为，这些玩意有Ian去想就够了。

可在这个时候，当他跨坐在Ian的腿上，感觉到手下Ian柔软的短发和坚实的肌肉，尝到他舌尖淡淡的甜味，还有那该死的柠檬沐浴露的味道，像救护车上的那些傻逼毛毯一样将他紧紧裹住。他忽然就想，为什么不呢。他有想过抗拒。可是当Ian吻他的时候，当Ian深深地埋进他的身体，他脑子里永远是一片混乱；他的心里更是生出了某种完全不合逻辑的情绪。

更有些时候，他身体里的每一个细胞，都似乎会突然间开始尖叫起：“我的”。比如那天Kash忽然出现，他走进店里，发现Ian紧绷着肩站在那儿，又听到Gallagher最恨的那个问题在半空里盘旋，刺耳地提醒着所有人Ian的那条坏掉的胳膊。每当这种时候，Mickey就会有点儿失去理智，莫名地就想把什么人揍扁，直到时间可以倒流回去，让Ian不会在每次手颤时暗暗受伤。他的保护欲会变得浓得要命，人也都娘炮了一些，他脑子里的那些念头他都没法儿理解，因为它们对他太过陌生。可有时候他又想，他其实并不介意的。因为他会有这种感觉，好像他活在这个世上的理由，就是为了在Ian无助的时候去保护他。

Mickey不知道这到底算是什么。他想他或许永远不会知道。

“老天，Mick。”Ian喘了一声。Mickey稍稍抬起下身，摆了个悬在那儿的姿势，就好像他在等着什么讯号。而也许Ian的那声喘息就是他的讯号——他猛地坐了下去，毫不在乎陡然被插入时的疼痛，只感到那种激烈到叫他眼前发黑的快感一瞬间烧灼了他的大脑，让他生出置身火上的错觉。

他觉得他好像尖叫了一声。还是Ian叫了一声？他已经分辨不了了。

有好几分钟，他们俩都一动没动。Mickey望向Ian，发现红毛眼睛正紧紧闭着，就知道他在费尽了心思好让自己不要当场就射出来。Mickey俯下身去，嘴唇轻拂过Ian的唇瓣，感觉到身下的身体一阵微微的震颤。于是他再次抬起了下身，开始缓缓地骑起了Ian——开始缓缓地占据Ian的身体。

Ian一开始根本没怎么动。只腰臀偶尔下意识地往上顶动两下。有那么些时候，Mickey甚至觉得他在自己身下抽搐——Mickey不知道为什么，但Ian这种失去控制的模样，令他更添了许多性欲。

他探手下去，撑住了Ian的手臂作支撑，而Ian的指尖已深深地陷进了他的臀瓣，在Mickey沉身下去时稍微引着他换了个角度，阴茎就正正地顶上了Mickey身体深处的那一点。Mickey顿时颤抖起来，呼吸慌乱急促，大脑里更是一片空白。而每当这种时候，当Mickey忘记了一切，Ian就会重新占据主动，捉住Mickey的屁股重重地往下一拉，做一些……Mickey不太能明白的事情……把Mickey操得回过神来。

Mickey是先射出来的那一个。他的高潮实在是突如其来，他甚至发出了一种格外叫自己吃惊的尖叫。他俯下身子，双臂死死地环住红毛的脖颈，感觉到那家伙的脸埋进他的颈窝，呼吸热热地抵住他的肌肤。他溅在他俩胸口的精液，让Mickey不由想起许多年前，他那个傻傻的、只要两人粘在一起就永远不会分离的念头……于是他往前更紧地贴住了Ian。

“操——操。”Ian的指甲划过Mickey的臀部，腰往上一通乱顶，随即紧跟着Mickey一起射了出来。Mickey可以感觉到胸口处一阵激烈的心跳，也不知道那是他自己的，还是Ian的。或许是他们两个一道的？谁晓得。他现在根本没有那个脑子、也没有那个欲望，去分辨清楚这种事儿。

他们就互相紧拥着在那儿呆了一会，直到Mickey有点儿腿抽筋了，只好不情不愿地从Ian的老二上挪开去。他爱极了精液沿着他的大腿往下流去的感觉。他不知道那是为什么。他也记不起他们俩是从什么时候起不再使用安全套的，只隐约记得Ian挥着张纸跟他说他没问题。Mickey自己也肯定没病。他对这种事总是比较上心的。

“我觉得我的脚麻了。”在一片沉默中，Ian忽然开口低声说道。他把脸埋进Mickey的胸口，Mickey也没有出声抱怨。实际上，他还挺喜欢Ian这种动作的——他拿手环住了Ian的背，把Ian拉得更近了一些。他已经完全不在乎四面八方的那些热度了。

如果他要死于过热，那他妈就死了好了。

“麻了挺好。”Mickey喃喃回道。他这会的脑细胞还不足以让他想出任何其他的回答。

“你想喝点什么吗？”Ian的手指滑过Mickey的胸肌，呼吸也绕着圈儿拂过Mickey的肌肤。

废话。他他妈当然想喝点什么。但Mickey没有那样说。“别想走。”他哼了声，指尖掐进Ian腰上的软肉，以强调自己的观点。

“为什么？”Ian提问的口气满是调侃，得意得要命。Mickey知道他并没有想听到什么回应，可还是决定送给Ian一个回答。大概他就是这么没常识，没原则，把“不谈感情”这一条规矩给忘到了九霄云外。也可能其实Mickey早就想把这一句话说出口。又或者，在这一刻，他已经没有了任何多余的理由。

反正他早晚总要说的。何况，又不是说，Gallagher不知道。

“我爱你。”Mickey道。他的语音轻柔，在房间里几乎无法分辨。可不知怎么，他又觉得自己的声音大得要震耳欲聋。“但如果你惹我生气了，我还是会把你舌头给拉出来的。”他又加上一句。因为他一定得加个威胁。不然他要怎么度过Ian呆呆望着他的这一段沉默？

他看到Ian眼角慢慢弯起的弧度，然后Ian凑上前，在Mickey的唇上印下了一个重重的吻。“我知道。”他说着，笑了起来。那一脸自信过头、得意过头的表情，让Mickey做了一个他这会唯一还会做的事儿。

他把Ian从床上推到了地板上面。


	19. Chapter 19

Ian醒来的时候，他正仰天躺着，脸却歪到一边，鼻尖抵着Mickey的脖颈，满鼻子都是Mickey的气息，和他身上微微的汗味。Mickey则和往常一样，整张脸都埋进了枕头里，睡得不省人事。有时候Ian真怀疑他这样睡着是不是早已闭过气去了，但Mickey胸腔里传出的轻轻的呼声，说明他还活得好好的。

他们的被子都只盖到了屁股那里，在他们潮湿的肌肤上紧紧贴着。屋子里的空气依旧热到要叫人窒息，可Ian却不愿从Mickey身边挪开，甚至当Mickey的手臂无意识地、充满占有欲地揽住了他的肚子，Ian也没有动弹。

他挠了挠胸口干掉的精液，然后不知怎么的，就不由自主地微微一笑。他听见Mickey在睡梦里喃喃地说了句什么，但声音全被枕头掩住了，几乎无法分辨。

床边上的钟显示这会是下午的四点。那看来他们也并没睡多长时间。在Mickey把他推下床去以后，Ian伸手捉住了Mickey的脚踝，把他也拉了下来；并随即就在地板上用一惯的方式又快又狠地做了一次。只是这一次，比以往有了些不同，让这粗暴的性爱添了许多意味，也让Ian肩上的牙痕、和Mickey臀上的淤青，显出并从前多了许多的占有意义。因为Mickey终于说了那三个字。就在Ian想着，Mickey大概永远不会说的时候——Mickey说了出来。

他当然不会蠢到以为Mickey以后会一直对他说这种话。Mickey估计都不会再说第二遍。可那没有关系，因为他已经完成了这项不可能的任务。Ian想或许是因为天太热了；在高潮后那热气蒸坏了Mickey的脑子。但他又可以在Mickey的眼里清晰地看到那种下定决心的勇气——他想，他或许永远不会懂得Mickey对他告白的理由。

他其实也不用弄懂Mickey的每一个部分。尤其Mickey自己都不大能弄得懂自己。只要他比其他任何人都了解这位前任的街霸，那就够了。就好比，Mickey只要把那三个字说出了口，哪怕只一次，就已经够了。毕竟这已经远远地超出了Ian的预期，他还有什么好不满足的呢？

“另外。我也爱你。”他低声轻喃。他知道Mickey正睡着，知道Mickey是听不见的，即使他听见了大概也会以为自己在做梦，但这会估计得是最安全的时机了。他也晓得自己其实并不必说，Mickey早已知道他的心意；可他还是决定说出口。因为他以前从未被允许说过这三个字。Mickey从未允许他对他说这三个字。就算现在，估计他也是不好说的；但Mickey这会睡成这样，应该是不会暴起伤人的。

Mickey忽地又动了动，就好像他听到了什么，想找到什么，转了个脸，鼻尖就和Ian剩下了不过几英寸的距离。Ian感觉到Mickey的呼吸轻触到他的唇角，不禁傻兮兮地笑了笑，凑上前在这前任街霸的嘴唇上印下了一记浅浅的亲吻。Mickey醒着的时候，绝不会让Ian这样亲他。他们之间的吻是用来倾泻情感，或是来承诺即将发生的床事。和其他的情侣不一样，他们从不用亲吻打招呼，或是吻别、和表达感激。他们会亲吻，只是为了让对方闭嘴，为了沉默地告诉对方自己勃发的性欲，或只是为了让对方小小地吃上一惊。

Ian知道有太多话是他无法说给Mickey听的了。因为他还想保留一根完好的舌头谢谢。有时候他会有种极度的渴望，想向那家伙坦诚些心事，可无论他如何搜肠刮肚地斟酌字眼，他从没真正地说出口过；他知道Mickey不会想听。他知道Mickey早已明白他想要说的每一个字。

有时候Ian会想告诉Mickey，他是他脑子里唯一在意的人和事。就算Mickey并不完美，Ian也只想要他。他想说他有种他们会一辈子在一起的预感，直到世界终结都肩并肩地一起躺在床上。他想说他已经没法过没有Mickey的日子，想说只要一想到要生活在一个没有Mickey的世界，他就难受得要命。他想说他这辈子抚摸过的最柔软的东西就是Mickey的肌肤，尝过最美妙的味道就是Mickey的滋味。他想说Mickey就是他的一切。想说有时Mickey望着他的眼神，让他以为他的全身都着了火，让他以为，他会因为那悬在他们之间，无法言说的情绪，而爆裂开来。

他想告诉Mickey他们的每一记亲吻、每一次碰触，都对他意味深重。但他知道他终究不会说出口。他只会用不停的抚触和亲吻，用那些不是非常克制的眼神，去表现出来。他很明白自己总是有表现出那种傻样。他只是不会真的去说。就好像他知道他永远不会和Mickey结婚，或是不会让Mickey自愿地去许下什么诺言一样。他也永远不能在公众场合和Mickey接吻，不能在街上牵Mickey的手（在家里估计也不行）。Mickey也永远不会彻底地对他打开心扉；Ian始终还要去猜测。

可这一切都并不重要。因为他知道他会一直爱着Mickey，直到他死去的那一刻。对他来说，Mickey就好像某种毒品，Ian吃得越多，瘾犯得就越快。是的。Ian已经中毒太深。然而他并不在乎，因为他知道，虽然Mickey从未开口，但他也已对Ian深深上瘾。

Ian的手指抚过Mickey横在他肚子上的小臂，凑上前轻轻地贴住Mickey的前额。Mickey睡着时看上去总是那么沉静；这画面很有些古怪，却又美丽至极。

当有人在门口重重敲门时，Mickey也动也没动。他老是吐槽说Lilly地震了也能睡得猪一样，但Ian知道她这毛病是所有Milkovich家里人的通病。只当Ian轻轻把Mickey的手臂捉着放到一边，自己翻身下了床时，Mickey才微微地皱了皱眉。Ian在床边站定，听见门口那人愈发急促的敲门声，低头看见Mickey往他原本躺着的地方凑了凑，就仿佛他下意识在找那陡然失去的身体温度一样。

Ian想这应该也能说明点问题了。毕竟这会儿天那么热，他们本不该靠得那么近、还能觉得舒适的。

他随手抓了地上的一条便裤套上。裤子口袋里塞了个钱包，很沉，裤脚又短，他不得不把腰穿得很低——看来这条裤子应该是Mickey的了。Ian抬起手揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，又挠掉了胸口剩余的一些干掉的精液，抬脚走去了前门。

他原本以为是Linda带着Lilly过来了。尽管她们原定还要晚些才会回家。谁知打开门，确实Fiona站在那儿。“你来这干嘛？”Ian问道。他知道他把她挡在门外很有些不礼貌，但反正这屋子里外都一样热。所以也无所谓了。

“我是来问你同样的问题的。”Fiona双手环胸，“已经好几个月了，Ian，你都没有回一次家。你肯定不在那里睡了咯，可每次我问你，你又说你还没搬进这里。”

她的嘴唇紧抿，弯成一个嫌恶的形状，“当然那也不是你的错。”

她肯定以为房子里跟以前一样脏乱差。等她进去以后她一定会大吃一惊——但Ian还没决定好是不是要让她进去。

“我没有正式搬进来的原因，是因为没人说我可以。”他解释道。不过Mickey之前的宣言，大概已经算是某种允许了。“但也没人赶我走，所以，是啦，我想我算是住在这里。”

Fiona皱了皱眉。“为什么？”

这下，Ian不知道该如何解释了。

“是因为Mandy吗？”没等Ian开口，Fiona又自顾自地开了口。Ian通常很讨厌她这样，可这回倒有些庆幸。“你是觉得住在这里可以离她近一点？但这也不算一个去忍受Mickey的正当理由啊。”

Ian浅浅笑了。“相信我，要忍受他其实比你想象中要容易。”

他不知道他是不是能把他和Mickey的关系告诉Fiona。不知道如果说了Mickey会不会杀了他。他只能先让她进了屋子。

“Mickey还在睡觉。”他警告了一声。Fiona从他身侧走了进来，注意到房子里没有空调，就皱了皱脸。“如果你把他吵醒了，他会很生气的。”

当然要吵醒Mickey是件很不容易的事情。

Fiona只是耸耸肩，浑不在意的样子。“你有喝的吗？”她没等Ian回答就走进了厨房，“我可以来罐啤酒。”

“没有啤酒。”Ian飞快地说道：“但果汁有很多。”

Lilly超爱喝果汁的。

Fiona做了个鬼脸。“让我猜猜，你们是不是昨晚把酒都喝光了？他还在里头宿醉？”她指了指Mickey的房间。一阵轻柔的鼾声从里面传了出来。

Ian很艰难才抑制住脸上情不自禁的笑意。

“不，实际上，我们都不喝酒了。”Ian道，“我知道你肯定不会相信，但说真的，因为要照顾Lilly，我们都没什么喝酒的时间了。”

听到Lilly的名字，Fiona的脸上才绽开了一朵真心实意的微笑。“噢，她最近怎么样了？”她问道，“她在这儿吗？”

“没，Linda今天帮忙带她。”Ian道，“她还和从前一样可爱。你想要的话我可以给你看张照片。这里应该有一张。”他掏出Mickey的钱包，翻了翻后面的隔层。他知道Mickey有放照片在那里。他之前见他给Linda看过。

Fiona又皱起了眉。她意识到那并不是Ian的钱包。“你穿了Mickey的裤子？”

Ian不由地红了脸。“是……我来开门前随手就从地上抓了穿了。”

Fiona露出了一种，她想说点什么，却又不知道该怎么说的表情。而另一边的房间里忽然就冒出来一声大吼，好像Mickey忽然疯了似的。“Gallagher，我裤子他妈去哪儿了？”

Ian翻了个白眼。“我穿着呢。穿我的吧！”

“Gallagher，不是所有人的腿都跟猩猩一样长！他妈把我裤子还我！”Mickey又吼了一声。但Ian可以听出他声音里的睡意，知道Mickey并不是真的想要回他的裤子。

“Mick，就穿条短裤行了。”Ian回了一句，又问道，“你想要吃点什么吗？”

Mickey没有回答。因为他们俩都知道Mickey会说什么。Ian从钱包里拉出张照片递给了Fiona，随即起身去翻了翻冰箱里的存货。“你吃点什么，Fi？”他拿了片三明治，开始往上面堆东西。Mickey那家伙基本上什么都吃，三明治里夹什么他也从不在意。

“不用了，谢谢。”Fiona应了一句，微笑着望着手里的照片。“她看上去真的好像Mandy。”

Ian点点头，把照片塞回了钱包。Mickey正巧在这时候走了过来，屁股上歪歪斜斜地套了条黑色的短裤，惹得Ian禁不住舔了舔嘴唇。看到Fiona坐在那，Mickey似乎并没吃惊，他拿了两杯喝的，递了一杯给Ian，又在一边坐下，拿起三明治开吃。他没对Ian道谢；但他冲Ian露出的微笑，也算是一种谢意了。

“瞧见没有，穿条短裤也不是难事，是不是？”Ian把手里的水猛灌了一半下去。他在第一轮性事之前，其实就已经很渴了。

“操你的。”Mickey鼓着腮帮子喃喃说道。

Ian的眼角可以瞥到Fiona又露出了那种有点儿厌恶的表情。显然她并不赞同Mickey的吃饭礼仪——或者说，Mickey根本就没有所谓的吃饭礼仪。

通常来讲，Ian会顺着Mickey的话头开个玩笑，说自己会很高兴去操他，但这会Fiona在这儿，他要是真说了，估计Mickey就要第一时间往他脸上揍上那么一拳。因此他紧紧闭住了嘴。

“那你们两个还在Kash and Grab工作？”Fiona问道。她多看了几眼Mickey，就好像她很吃惊Mickey居然会安安分分在一个岗位上待好几个月。“就算Kash现在回来了？”

Mickey哼了一声。“相信我，比起我们，Linda更想揍他。”

这一点，他是对的。

“哦，那她给你们放了这天假？”

Ian点点头，“是，她叫Kash看店，然后又帮我们带了Lilly。说真话，这更像是要去惹Kash。倒不是真的给我们福利。”

“我在那边干活已经够惹他生气了。”Mickey嘀咕道：“不过我也不是在抱怨。就他真的很恨我，还蛮好玩的。”

“我想我们一早就知道他很恨你了，Mick。”Ian道，“你知道……当他因为一条士力架就给了你一枪的时候。”当然了，他们彼此都清楚，Kash会开枪，并不真的是因为那条士力架。

Mickey做了个鬼脸。“是啦，但那又是谁的错？”

Ian瞪了他一眼。“你的。”

Mickey嗤了一声。“扯淡吧你。”

“Mick，是你自己明明走了还绕回去跟他烦。”Ian道，“我可没让你那样。那你可不能怪我。”

“好啦，但警察那次绝对是你的错了。”

Ian奚落他道：“你说好了，但说一百遍也不会变成真的。”

“别杀Frank，他什么也不会说的，求求你Mickey，不要杀Frank。”Mickey故意尖着嗓子学了Ian当初说的话。Ian冲他怒瞪一眼。他当年肯定不是这么说的，不然他真想一把撕掉他自己的嗓音。Mickey在桌子对面对他露出了一抹坏坏的笑容。

“你想杀掉Frank？”

他们完全忘了Fiona还坐在那里。

Mickey耸了耸肩膀。“是啊，但我没杀掉他，是不是？”在Mickey的脑袋里，他想杀掉Frank的念头根本无足轻重，因为Frank又没真的死了。Ian想这也没差。但那想法仍旧把Fiona吓坏了。他可以看见她眼里的恐惧。

“你为什么想杀掉Frank？”她缓缓地开了口，眼神又瞟向Ian，就好像在问他他怎么居然愿意和这么一个人睡在同一座屋檐下面——这么一个，把谋杀说得好像是去动物园似的人。

Ian也确实有见过Mickey的那座衣柜里（自从有了Lilly，他就把那柜子锁了起来，搬到了另一间房间）。那柜子里的武器数量着实可怖，也直接证明了Milkovich家的名声可说是空穴来风，理有固然。

“我为什么不想杀掉他？”Mickey反驳了一句。Ian在桌子底下踢了他一脚，他就把脸一皱，指向Fiona道：“她知道吗？”

他脸上一副，要是Fiona不知道，他就会大吃一惊的表情。

“她又怎么会知道？”Ian反问道。他知道他俩的对话估计已经把Fiona给搞得丈二和尚摸不着头脑，可他想看看Mickey究竟会做什么。

“因为你是你们Gallagher一家里最爱巴拉巴拉说话的，秘密他妈能把你的脑袋给灼穿。”Mickey嘲了一句。但他的话里没有半点恶意，就好像他只是在陈述一个大家都知道的事实——Ian想了想，估计Mickey说的也没错。“所以她不知道咯？”

Fiona终于决定插嘴进来。“我不知道什么？”

“我基本上每天都会和你弟弟上床？”Mickey随口应了一声，起身抓了抓他的下边。“我要去上个厕所。你俩玩得开心。”他冲着Ian震惊的神情坏笑一下，施施然地走出了房间。

厨房里沉默了有好几分钟。Fiona瞪着Mickey的背影，仿佛她努力想搞明白她到底有没有听错。“真的？”好半晌，她才开口道：“Mickey Milkovich？”

Ian耸了耸肩。“他也有些……别人不知道的品质。”

Fiona嗤了一声。“就说他床上功夫很好咯。”

Ian没有回答。但他脸颊上染开的红晕，可说是无声胜有声了。


	20. Chapter 20

Mickey坏笑着漫步走出房间。他不知道他为什么要说那种话；那不是他一贯的风格。但既然他连“我爱你”都说出了口，那他至少能对一名，足够令他信赖的Gallagher坦诚——如果扔下一句掉头就走也算是坦诚的话。

Mickey只知道，当他醒来，发现Gallagher并没躺在他身边时，他心里竟生出了一种傻兮兮的恐慌感。他并不喜欢这种感觉。他可以闻见房间里汗水和精液交织在一起的气息，还有床单上淡淡的柠檬沐浴露的味道。直到他听到Ian在另一间房里走动，和别人说话的声响，他才放松下来。他只是很恼火，自己之前竟然会就只呆呆地坐在那里，傻瓜一样茫然地往四周张望。

他想，向Ian那傻大姐出柜，起码能让Ian在他身边待更久些吧。至少Mickey是这样说服自己的。

估计很多人都觉得Mickey的脑袋坏掉了。即使Mickey自己也这么认为：他自己立下的规矩，也都是他自己屡屡打破。可他有时就是没法儿去在意——比如刚才他看到Ian脸上那吃惊的表情的时候。Ian看上去，就好像他完全没料到Mickey会说出那样的话；他大概本以为Mickey要揍他。Mickey爱极了Ian的那种表情。因为那通常都意味着“感激的做爱”——而当Ian心怀感激的时候，他的床上功夫都会进步很多。

Mickey躺回床上，手臂枕在脑后，听着Ian和他姐姐在房间另一头不停走动。他可以听见他俩谈话、说笑的声响，但只能听一个模模糊糊的动静，直到片刻后他俩走近了，到了客厅里，他才听了清楚。

“好吧，可说真的，Ian，Mickey Milkovich？”Fiona问道。Mickey顿时有些紧张。他不确定他是不是想听到这种谈话；他知道他不应该听的。他也知道，这不应该是他关心的事情。Mickey从来不关心别人对他的看法——他只关心Ian对他的看法。大概，或许……好吧，他关心Ian的看法。当然他并不想承认这点；他永远不会承认这点。他只会自己一个人偷偷想一想。

“你不该那样说他。”Ian责备道。

Mickey能听到Fiona叹了口气。“Ian，他是个小混混，和他上床可不是什么好主意。即使他床上功夫很好。”

那条评价让Mickey坏笑了笑。只是他同时还在皱着脸——因此多少有些奇怪。

“相信我，你对他完全一无所知。”Ian道。他语气里的坚定让Mickey的心在胸口轻颤了颤。“他不是个坏人。他心底并不坏。他只是喜欢让别人都以为他是个坏小子。”

“Ian，他十九岁前就进了两趟少管所！一次是被别人射了一枪，一次是因为，本质上是因为想杀掉Frank！”Fiona的声音让Mickey几乎能够想象到她一边讲话一边拨手指甲的样子。“他以前还揍过Lip。他肯定是有点儿毛病的。他完全无法预测，还不是一点点的不稳定……然后你还想跟我说，他是适合你的？”

Mickey可以感觉到一阵血液冲上了他的脑门。整个世界都好像在他身周旋转起来。

“我和他在一起，不只是因为他床上功夫好。”Ian缓缓地开了口。Mickey猛地闭紧了双眼，因为他不知道他是否想听到Ian的那些回答……那些借口。“我也不在乎他是怎样的人。他和我在一起的时候，是不一样的。他……我不知道。他就好像，好像那些你所能想象到的最好的一切。他就是最适合我的，Fi。”

Mickey依旧紧闭着双眼。

“他是可能有些缺点，但那只让他更性感。”Ian道。Mickey能听到他那些字里行间的信赖。Mickey也很想相信他。“他绝不会伤害我。”

Fiona嗤了一声。“如果你肩上没有那个咬痕我还能相信你点。顺说，那边还在流血。”

Mickey仿佛可以看到Ian耸了耸肩。他自然“听不到”那种姿势，但他就是知道。“这又不算。”Ian飞快地道，“何况他嘴唇上也有我咬的伤口。”

他们总是会在对方身上留点伤。但那些甚至都不能算是伤。Mickey有时会按住他屁股上的那些淤青——他知道那会疼，然而他唯一感觉到的，只有快感，和Ian。如果哪天Ian真心地抱怨起了他身上的那些咬痕，Mickey就不会再咬他了，可他知道Ian永远不会抱怨。

“我还是不明白。”Fiona严肃道。

“你不用明白。”

Ian把这一切说得都好像十分简单。好像Mickey的脑袋瓜里、Mickey的心里，都根本不必有那些千回百转的念头。Mickey也本来就不擅长思考，不擅长去感受——那些东西，往往是他夺门而出的理由。但如今Ian的声音却把他牢牢地按在了原地。

而且，他也不再想要逃走。不只是这一次……只要Ian还和他在一起，他就永远不想再逃了。

Fiona片刻后离开了这里。等Ian进来时，Mickey依然紧闭着眼，躺在床上。他感觉到那红毛爬过他的身子，在他身边躺了下来，又伸手小心翼翼地碰了碰Mickey的胳膊。

Mickey花了好几分钟的时间才将他那陡然急促的呼吸给平缓了下去。Ian也没有催促，静静地等在那里。当Mickey终于可以转头看他时，他开了口。

“她就是过来抱怨说我从不回家去而已。”Ian耸了耸肩。“想知道我是不是就打算长住在这了。还是之后还要回去。”Mickey没有应声。他感觉得到，Ian正在酝酿着要说些什么——就好像在预备笑话最高潮的部分。不同是，他们都严肃之极。“所以我想，我要回去一趟，拿点东西。”Ian望向天花板，试图让自己听起来随便一些。“可能……把所有的都拿过来。”

Mickey笑了。他可以听出Ian声音里的那种紧张，也知道Ian有点害怕：他甚至都不敢去看Mickey。“哦，是吗？”Mickey侧了个身，手肘支着床撑起脑袋，想看看Ian到底要花多久才肯转眼看他。“你是想打算在这里长住咯？”

Ian又耸耸肩膀。“除非你想我走？”

不，不，不，不，不！

“Gallagher，你觉得我这幅样子，是想叫你走吗？”Mickey指了指他短裤里又开始鼓起来的老二。Ian终于看了过来，顺着Mickey的手指望向了Mickey的胯部。他的脸上露出了一抹笑容。

“想我弄一弄那里吗？”他问道。他依然想装出一派随意的口吻；可惜又失败了。

Mickey嗤了一声。Ian的演技真是烂爆了。“如果你想我不赶你走，那是的，你最好来弄一弄。”

Ian的胸口颤动着溢出了一声沉沉的笑。他一翻身覆到了Mickey的上空，身体和Mickey紧紧地贴到了一起；那种随之陡然升起的纯粹的欲望让Mickey不由颤了一颤。Ian往他的鼻尖印下了傻傻的一吻，又在Mickey能开口抱怨前，深深吻住了Mickey的嘴唇。他的舌尖舐过Mickey的下唇——尽管天气热到令人无法忍受，Mickey还是又兴奋地颤了起来。

他直起上身，咬住了Ian的嘴唇，手指一边捉住红毛的后颈，好让Ian不能跑开。Mickey不知道为什么他以前会不想吻Ian。他觉得他错过了好多可以去亲吻Ian的时刻，他又想，如果他以前能够顺着那股冲动去吻了Ian，他是不是就可以承认了自己的那些恋慕，是不是就可以让Ian早早就留在他的身边。他知道他一直都有那股冲动的。他只是没有勇气，没有勇气让Ian进驻他的心里；因为亲吻对Mickey来说，就意味着感情。而他不想让Ian有，他们能够在一起的错觉。当他们的唇瓣终于分开，Mickey的舌尖沿着Ian的脖颈一路舔了下去，他听到Ian喉咙里的一记呻吟，微微笑了出来。

Ian也开始往Mickey的身上留起印记。他咬住Mickey的乳首，又舔过他的肋骨，在那里的肌肤上吮出一个个吻痕。Mickey的手指探进了Ian的短发，当Ian的舌头抵住他短裤腰带的时候，他低低地呻吟了一声。他根本没法将自己的视线从Ian的脸上移开；只能呆呆地望着Ian隔着布料含住他的阴茎顶端，在那里留下一块深色的、湿润的痕迹。

Ian的手指钻进了腰带，把短裤猛一下扯了下去。他吹拂在Mickey阴茎上的呼吸是那样灼热，Mickey甚至已忘了该要如何抱怨。当然，他也不想抱怨。

在口交的时候，Ian和Mickey并不相同。他总是动得很慢，一点一点地来。他会拿舌尖扫过Mickey的大腿根部，又戏弄般舔一舔Mickey的囊球，直到Mickey是真的要崩溃了，才缓缓含住Mickey的阴茎顶端。

“操，Ian，”Mickey的手指捉住Gallagher的头发，整个人浑浑噩噩的，已经忘了动作要轻柔。Ian的舌头每次重重抵住他阴茎下方的血管的时候，他都会忍不住往上挺动臀部；Ian也很清楚这点。这就是为什么他老是在Mickey的那里舔来舔去。

当Mickey高潮的时候，他没有去警告Ian。因为他知道——Ian用力捉住他臀部的动作，将他死死按在那里的动作，说明Ian也明白他就要高潮。Mickey射得比以往都要多。他觉得这很蠢；他也很肯定，他之后整整恍惚了要一分钟——这一分钟里，Ian吸吮着他的阴茎，咽下了Mickey射出的所有精液，随即躺了回去，脸凑上去，和Mickey又恢复了不过几英寸的距离。

“你刚是昏过去了吗？”他问道。Ian就是个这么讨人厌的家伙。

Mickey哼道：“闭嘴Gallagher。小心我把你揍晕。”他是说，真的揍。但他也有点犹疑，不知道自己还有没有去揍Ian的力气。

Ian只是笑了笑，在Mickey的唇角印下一吻。很显然，他已经明白，Mickey冲他放出的所有狠话，都没有任何真的威胁。


	21. Chapter 21

Kash又走了。这次估计是永远不回来了，但Linda看上去也没有在乎。大概从他重新出现的那一刻起，他们两个就都已经预见到了这一个结局。他甚至从没说过自己为什么会回来；Mickey猜他是缺了钱，不过Ian并不那么认为。他想Kash或许只是想回来看看，一切是否都还如常。

他第一次那么说的时候，Mickey脸上露出了一副很想打他的表情。但最后他只是瞪圆了眼睛道：“你开玩笑的，是不是？”

不，Ian并没在开玩笑。也因此他在花费了许多说服的口水——尽管Mickey认为那是在床上欺负他——以后，他成功地给Mickey套上了件勉强算是能看的衬衫，拉着Mickey回了趟他的娘家。他很久前就想叫Mickey去他家吃晚饭，但一直要花了八个月的死缠烂打，Mickey才屈尊同意。而如今再把他拖去过圣诞，就要简单许多。 

作为一个还没到四岁的小朋友，Lilly聪明得简直过了头——显然这一点她是继承自Lip。然而这等过头的智力却在圣诞节这天让Mickey的脸都绿了：全因Lilly说了一句，“爹地，你打开礼物呀。”可这句话并不是对Mickey说的。Ian一时间也哑口无言，只能颇有些紧张地望向Mickey，直到片刻后，Mickey耸了耸肩膀。 

Ian看不太懂Mickey脸上的表情。只知道Mickey并没有生气。 

那天之后Lilly就一直在叫Ian爹地。就好像她想看看这个称呼到底能不能被大家接受。每当她冲Ian笑起来，或是叫他爸爸，Ian的心里都会忍不住有股骄傲的情绪；但他也有些内疚，因为这就好像他从他的哥哥那里偷走了什么。 

五点半的时候Lilly就把他们俩叫了起来——或说把Ian叫了起来，和他一道把客厅里的礼物搬到了卧室里，好让Mickey不至于挪动他那脸朝下睡死的姿势。一直到后来，狗狗一屁股坐到了他的脑袋上，他才终于猛地惊醒，坐直了身子。 

他们的圣诞树挺烂的，上面挂了些Ian和Lilly亲手做的装饰；他们不想出去买。Sid一直在后边撞来撞去，把装饰不停地拨弄下来，但Ian想，这树看起来也不赖。他家以前的圣诞树比这个要破烂多了。 

Ian给Mickey买了把弹簧折刀。因为拜托，你他妈要给Mickey Milkovich买什么作圣诞礼物呢？他从没想过Mickey会给他回礼，因此当Mickey往他腿上扔了个包裹以后，他还吃了一惊。包裹里面，是一本书——Ian很多年前，还是少年时，曾对Mickey提起过这一本玩意。这是他最爱的书，他也已经有了一本，但他决定尽早把他那本老的给烧了。 

更让Ian吃惊的是，当他捉住Mickey的后脑勺，重重地吻上他时，Mickey也并没有抱怨。他只是在过后有些坐立不安，看上去还很有点紧张。他从不擅长表露情感，而记得Ian最爱的书，显然把他的一切都展露无遗。 

他们给Lilly买了辆单车，还有几个网球。这样她又可以拿去砸人，又可以和Sid一道玩游戏：那狗也就不至于一天到晚去咬Ian的鞋子。它其实也聪明得很，知道要是咬了Mickey的玩意它就死定了；Mickey从不会去碰那条狗，因此很容易就能明白他并不喜欢它。但如果他真的把Sid搞死了，Lilly估计会趁他睡着把他大卸八块。 

当他们一起坐在那里时，Ian禁不住要想，他们就好像一个小家庭一样。Lilly和Sid坐在床尾，她一手紧紧抓着她的那个破娃娃，一手把网球扔进客厅，一边大声叫Sid去把球捡回来。Mickey和Ian则背抵着墙，肩并肩坐在床上。Mickey正低头玩着他的那把新小刀，而Ian在装模作样地看着他的那本书——不过实际上，他在拿眼角看着Mickey的一举一动。 

“她妈别盯着我看了。”Mickey半晌终于嘟囔了一声。Ian就有点儿脸红。 

“我想看你。”他这样说道。他知道即使是Mickey，也不会在圣诞节这天杀掉他。当然Mickey肯定不会杀他，可Ian也不会傻兮兮地去把他惹火。只有Lilly可以惹了Mickey还全身而退。 

Mickey嗤了一声。“你就是个怪人，Gallagher。” 

“啊，可你还是爱我。”Ian道。随即他猛地痛叫一声——Mickey看都没看他，手上一把捏住他的乳首，狠狠地扭了一下。Ian拍开了Mickey的手掌，顿了顿，又笑了起来。 

他试着把Mickey哄去洗了个澡，许诺说会帮他做顿好吃的。但Lilly又说她想吃煎饼，事情就因此变得有点儿复杂——Ian和Mickey开始在厨房里比谁能把煎饼翻得更高。结果大部分煎饼都掉到了地上，还有好多掉到了Sid身上；他们只能再给狗狗洗了一回澡。 

Lilly就只坐在柜台上嘲笑他们两个。 

和往常一样，Lilly又坚持要Sid跟他们一道去吃饭。他们只好拿Mandy的吹风机去给Sid吹毛。可惜这世上永远是说得容易，那狗一看到吹风机就开始绕圈跑，Ian和Mickey不得不跟在它后面绕着整个房子跑了一圈，好抓住它给它吹风。 

等一切结束，到了Gallagher家，他们就迟到了。Debbie开了门，注意到他俩涨红着脸，气喘吁吁的样子，就皱了皱眉。“你们怎么了？”Lilly大笑起来，伸手把帽子往下拉了拉，捂住了她的小耳朵。 

“你不会想知道的。”Ian给了Debbie一个紧紧的拥抱，在她耳边道：“圣诞快乐。” 

最开头的十分钟，Mickey只尴尬地站在Ian的身后，当别人过来跟他说圣诞快乐的时候低低地咕哝两声。显然他并没能展示给各位Ian会爱上他的原因。但Ian也完全不在意。他还蛮喜欢这种，别人全看不到Mickey和他在一起时候的样子的感觉。 

Frank也来了。没人知道他为什么会来——估计是为了免费食物——但他们也没忍心赶他出去。当然了，当Frank看到Mickey，他花了好十分钟才记起来他当年不小心撞见的东西；他看上去很有点困惑，还有些恐惧，不明白Mickey为什么会在他家里。 

Ian去拿肉汁的时候，他的手又颤抖起来。桌边上所有人就都抬起头，看向他拼命稳住的模样。所有人——除了Mickey和Lilly。他俩依旧没有明天似的埋头猛吃，一副除了盘子里的食物其他全都不管不顾的样子。 

等片刻后，Mickey才注意到了空气中的那种凝固。他抬头看向Ian试着稳住手臂，竭尽全力表示自己可以的那种傻样。其余的人全都静静望着，耐心地等在那里，而Ian心里很有点烦躁：他们就好像全都在等着他把手里的东西掉下去一样。 

当Mickey伸手弹了弹他的耳朵，Ian几乎吓了一跳。“你有没有打算快一点？”他嘴角露出一抹坏笑，但Ian知道他在做什么。“还是你他妈想一整天都拿着那玩意？”Ian的手抖得停止了颤抖。桌边上所有人都注意到了——但Ian自己并没有察觉。他直直地把肉汁递给了Mickey。“我没说我要它。”Mickey接过肉汁，把它放到桌上。Ian就翻了个白眼，在桌子底下踢了Mickey一脚。 

“那是什么？”Lilly突然开了口，抬手指向厨房门口。 

“那是槲寄生。”Ian说道，“圣诞节的玩意。如果你和谁一道站在了槲寄生的下面，那你就要吻他。” 

Lilly皱了皱她的小眉头。“为什么？” 

“那是圣诞节的传统。”Lip道。他冲Lilly微微笑了一笑，Lilly却只露出困惑的表情，好像不懂他为什么要跟她说话。Lip又举起了手里的碗。“谁想要点豌豆？” 

“我！”Lilly拍起了小手。 

“不行！”Ian和Mickey却异口同声地叫了出来。Ian不由笑了；Mickey也显出了一点点笑意。 

Lilly撅了撅嘴。“求你了嘛。” 

“我们不会把这顿晚餐变成射击练习的。”Ian道，“如果你想，等我们回家，你可以往你爹头上扔个网球。” 

Mickey狠狠地给了Ian的胳膊一拳。Ian笑了笑。 

他们又随意地聊了些什么，但Mickey大部分时间都安安静静的，只坐在那里吃。等Ian吃完了他的第一盘，他已经把两个盘子都扫空了。他忽然又开了口：“别给他吃花菜。”他看向桌子末尾的Kev。“他一吃花菜就放屁。” 

所有人都看向了Kev。后者露出点无辜的表情，把手从桌子底下放了回来。Ian就很有些惊奇。尽管Mickey总装着他没在注意任何事，他还是出奇的敏锐。 

一天下来，家里大部分人都喝醉了。Lilly往Liam的眼睛上揍了一拳，引起了所有人的关注；Liam哭了，而Lilly自然是笑了。Mickey并没喝太多酒，可当他起身时，他还是微微晃了晃。他想这是因为他和Ian都已经很久没有碰过酒了。 

“你还好吗？”Ian走向Mickey。Mickey正站在厨房和客厅的交界口那，背抵着墙，两指间夹了根烟。当Ian走到他跟前站定，他就往上吐了口烟圈。 

“无聊。”过了一分钟，Mickey说道。他把烟递给Ian，等Ian抽了一口，又拿了回来。“有点想抽大麻了。” 

Ian哼了声。“为什么？” 

Mickey露出点紧张的表情，就好像他并不想说出接下来要说的话；可他还是说道：“我以前每年圣诞都会，和Mandy一起抽大麻。”他想她了。尽管他们从没有真的谈过Mandy的事。当然她并非禁忌，只是他们都不知道该说些什么。Mickey显然依旧不知该如何处理这个，她已经永远不会回来的事实；而Ian还有些恨自己，为什么没有可以帮到她。 

他们也都没有说，虽然难过，他们也还有些高兴：因为只有这样，他们才能拥有Lilly。 

“啊，”Ian只能随便起了个话题，“如果你真想抽，Kev应该有点存货。我可以帮你去问问。” 

Mickey摇了摇头。“行了，Gallahger，你哥哥估计又会因为这事骂我了。”他带了点苦涩地望向Lip。后者正坐在房间一角，和Kev说笑。 

“Mick，他什么都不会做的，”Ian柔声说着，忽然很想伸手去触碰Mickey，但他不知道Mickey会不会拍开他。Mickey毕竟不擅长这些感情的表露。他肯定不会在公开场合做这种事情。即使这些人都是Ian的家人。 

因此Ian只是耸耸肩，喃喃道：“随便吧。”一边把手里的烟递还给Mickey。 

Lilly却忽然叫起来。“爹地，你们得接吻！”Mickey看了眼那个小姑娘，而Ian抬头看了眼他们头顶上的槲寄生。他不由自主地脸红了。

“Lilly，你知道——” 

Ian没能说完他的话。因为Mickey猛地捉住了他的后脑勺，嘴唇重重地压上了Ian的唇瓣。Ian下意识地也反手抓住了Mickey，手指探进他的衬衫，指尖陷进了Mickey腰上的软肉。Mickey的舌头在他的口中灼热似火，和他的舌尖轻轻抚触，手指一边捉住了Ian的短发。 

他们的这个吻没有维持很久。还是维持了很久？Ian已经不知道了。 

他只知道，当他们分开，每个人都在瞪圆了眼睛望着他们。Ian喘着气，而Mickey只又点了根烟，随口坏笑道：“干嘛？” 

Ian翻了个白眼。“你是个白痴。”他低声说着，在Mickey的下巴那里偷了一吻，直到几秒后Mickey把他拍开了。Ian想，这应该是他这辈子过过的最好的圣诞节——而且说实话，其他的根本比不上这一次的零头。


	22. Chapter 22

Lilly八岁的时候，Mickey的一个兄弟突然上了门。Lilly和Mandy似的瞪圆了眼睛望向他，搞得Iggy不由停下脚步，皱起眉头，片刻后才记起了什么。

他看向Mickey说道：“Joey说Mandy死了。”

这就是他们一家。明明知道Mandy去世了，还这么久才回家里来。“是的。”Mickey道。他眼角瞥到Lilly爬上了Ian的大腿，一边脚下还蹲坐着Sid，好像Ian是需要保护的那一个一样。但如果细想一想，他还真得被护着。

“她看起来很像她。”Iggy说了一句，指向Lilly。小姑娘正冲着他横眉怒脸；正是初生牛犊不怕虎。

“我知道。”Mickey简简单单地回了一句。他不知道Iggy过来干嘛。自从Joey来过以后，其他几个人就都没有踏上过这边房门一步；Mickey也希望能保持这种状态。他只希望这些人通通进了监狱才好。

他们一时间尴尬地沉默下来，只看到Ian不安地动了动，Sid低吼了几声，而Iggy抓了抓他的胯部。半晌他开口问道：“爸爸回来了吗？”这让Mickey很花了一点精力才不至于畏缩。

他摇了摇头。“没。”

“老混账估计都已经死了。”Iggy低喃一声。显然他对此也毫不在乎。“顺说，Joey和Nicky都进牢里了。持枪抢劫。”Mickey想他大概是想随便找点话题。因为显然Mickey并不想知道他兄弟的事情。他们的关系从不算亲近——Mickey的亲人，只能算Mandy一个。

“哦。”他说：“你来到底想干嘛？”

Iggy耸耸肩。“就正好路过，想来看看爸爸回来没。”

“好吧。他没回来。”

Iggy很快就走了。那天下午Mickey给前后门都换了锁，这样他的兄弟就不好动不动就不请自来。那样他们很快就会发现一些Mickey不想让他们知道的事情。

到目前为止，他和Ian也算是维持有一段秘密的恋情——Ian反正觉得他们俩是在谈恋爱。就Mickey所知，只有Gallagher一家和Linda知道这件事。反正附近还没人试图揍他，那显然大家都还对此并不知情。Mickey想，如果他俩都同居了也没惹人怀疑，那他们估计就没事了；毕竟他绝不会和Ian在公开场合你侬我侬。

不，Mickey又不想死。

“我跟他有血缘关系？”Lilly一等Iggy走开，就从Ian的腿上爬了下来。

Mickey做了个鬼脸。“不幸的是，是的。”他答道，“但我比较喜欢假装我们没关系。”

“他闻起来臭臭的。”Lilly说着，皱了皱小鼻子，又抓起电视遥控器。“我现在能看卡通了吗？”Mickey不由笑了起来。他不知道那是为什么；大概Lilly总一副天不怕地不怕的样子吧。

等Ian片刻也笑起来，他就感觉好多了。


	23. Chapter 23

Ian在走廊里碰见了Debbie，冲她笑了一笑，却没时间停下和她说话。他已经迟到了，但他想这也不怪他，毕竟他十分钟前才被告知他应该来这里。他已经尽地球人所能的快了。

“Ian Gallagher，”叫他的老师在他念书时也教过他。Rowland先生——比以前要老了许多，但还是一如既往的严厉。

Ian微笑一下，和他握了手，又看了圈周围。这里和之前几乎没什么两样，只是前排坐了个新一代的Milkovich。Lilly已经十五岁了，一头黑发，前边则挑染了几缕石灰绿色。她陷坐在椅子里，看上去仿佛有些内疚。她现在看上去和她的妈妈更像了，连穿衣风格都像是一个模子里刻出来的——这搞得Mickey非常火大。有些时候他们甚至不想放她穿成那样出门；但他们也知道，她还会偷偷摸摸地从窗子里爬出去。

今天她穿了条刚刚能遮住大腿根的超短裙，上身是件红色的紧身T恤，外面罩了皮衣，底下蹬一双铁头军靴。她涂了鲜红的指甲油，好搭配她的衣服；眼线也画得浓浓的。好在她的妆还没有Mandy的重。她的指关节底下，则有些看上去怎么也消不掉的黑乎乎的印记。

和Mickey一样，和任何Milkovich一样——她是个斗士。

当她注意到Ian在瞪着她时，Lilly抬起手指，揉了揉下唇。Ian想看看她有没有什么后悔的神色——他知道她不会有那种表情，可他还是习惯性地想看一看。

“你最后入伍了吗？”Rowland先生问道。他的笑容往他脸上添上了更多皱纹。

Ian点了点头。“入伍了，但没有呆很久。我受了伤。”

他可以感觉到他的老师上下打量了他一番，想找出他的伤处——但Ian现在对此已经不大在意了。他已习惯了这种问题。“不是什么重伤，就我的手会抖。”他抬起那只坏手给Rowland看。它现在还微微会颤动，不过Ian都已不大关注它。有时候他都完全注意不到。

“好吧，至少你也报效过了祖国。”Rowland说了一句，又皱起眉头，“对了，你有什么事吗？我恐怕这会我还有点忙。我在等一个家长。”

Ian点点头，望向Lilly。“呃，我就是那个家长。”

Lilly又往椅子里陷进去了一点。

“啊，但得要是这学生的父母过来。”Rowland看上去有点儿困惑。“我给Milkovich先生打了电话——我早该知道他会叫别人过来。这孩子从以前起就怎么都不愿来学校。”

Ian忍不住笑了起来。“听起来很像他，”他低声又加一句，“不过Mick这回确实是想来的。他就是临时有事。”

“他这次又搞了什么花样？”

Ian禁不住要笑。Lilly就是这么了解她的老爸。

“酒吧里打了一架，”他耸耸肩，“有人往他脑袋上来了一记。他只好在家里睡一会。”

“但他赢了，是不是？”

Ian笑了。“当然。要是输了，他就死了。”当然这种事他们都不太愿意去多想。他知道他这会的表情和Lilly的估计一模一样。

“那你是他们家的朋友了？”Rowland插嘴进来，对Mickey打架一事一点儿都不惊讶。“你以前好像和Mickey的妹妹Mandy约会过一阵子，是不是？”好吧。这人记忆力还蛮不错的。

而Lilly呢，则理所当然地吃了一惊。她可不知道这事。“你和Mandy约会过？”

Ian能感觉到脸上微微地发了热。“假的约会。”在他的观念里，尽管他们俩除了不做爱，其他都装得和一对真情侣毫无二致，那假的也是假的。

“你就是爱把简单的事情搞复杂，是不是？”Lilly哼了声，伸直了双腿，一上一下地交叠翘起来。“我们能不能快点把这破事儿弄完走人？当然我不是说我不喜欢你陪着我。”

“注意你的语言。”Ian说了一句，在她旁边的小桌子边坐下。得把他那两条过长的腿盘起来的感觉还蛮怪的。

Lilly只冲他做了个鬼脸。

“我想你应该会把这事说给Milkovich先生听？”Rowland有点儿不确定。Ian却想，听别人这样称呼Mickey，有点怪怪的。Mickey这一辈子大概都不会有这么正式了。

“我会说的，只看他愿不愿意听。”Ian很实在，“但讲实话，我觉得他真来了也只会笑，所以还是我来好一点。”Lilly显然并不这么认为。她肯定是希望Mickey过来和她一起笑，而不是Ian过来冲她皱眉毛。

Rowland先生却似乎觉得Ian说得很有道理。他叹了口气，在桌边坐下来。“事情是，Gallagher先生，Lilly的暴力倾向有点儿过头了。”他看了眼Lilly，后者却只是哼了一声——一个真正的Milkovich家的人。“我们也已经没办法去帮她改这个毛病。”

“你这回做了什么？”Ian望向身边那个他最爱的小姑娘。他爱她到和Mickey一样，都会毫不犹豫地为她去死。但即使如此，他也明白，Lilly确实很爱动拳头。

“冲Randy Lawson的脑袋扔了个高尔夫球。”她语气平平，好像随身带着个高尔夫球，好在别人惹你生气时就扔他们是件很正常的事情。“但我跟你说啊，他活该。”

Ian翻了个白眼。他们都活该。“为什么？”

“他在欺负Tommy Bishop。说他是同性恋。”Lilly耸耸肩，舌头抵住了唇角。“所以我才扔的他。他就是活该。”

Ian叹了口气，又翻了个白眼。很明显，Lilly觉得她是一些人的守护骑士。这一点，她和Mickey不一样：她不会随随便便就打人。可她打人的原因，也通常很普通就是了。

“Lil，你有时也得放手，让别人自己去争。”他瞪了她一眼，却发现自己还是不由自主地笑了。

Lilly只耸耸肩膀。“那如果我说我会考虑的，我就能走了吗？”

Ian看向Rowland先生，一边抬起眉毛。他其实心里很清楚，这次谈话不会有任何结果。Lilly不会改变，而他，也不太想她改变。

“好吧，告诉你，幸好你比较聪明。”Rowland先生嘀咕了一句。Lilly登时跳起了身，脸上露出一个大大的，会叫全世界都知道她又赢了一次争论的笑容。如果这能算是“争论”的话。

在她走出去之前，Lilly又问道：“我们今晚能吃肋排吗？”

Ian拉长了脸。他讨厌那两位吃肋排的样子——她和Mickey简直像在撕扯。他们也很清楚自己的不雅吃相。“你真要吃的话。”但他最后还是妥协。因为他没办法抵抗Lilly睁圆了眼望着他的表情。

“爱你，爹地。”她踮起脚尖，往Ian的脸颊上印了一吻。

Ian翻了个白眼，低声道：“我也爱你。”尽管她已经冲出房门去了。

Rowland看了他一眼，显然不明白Lilly为什么叫他“爹地”。Ian只耸耸肩，扔下一句“说来话长”，就走了出去。他没必要和Rowland作解释。这事和他无关。

这事，只和他，和Mickey，和Lilly有关。

当Ian回到家时，Mickey正脸朝下躺在床上。他翻了翻眼，爬上床和少年时一样跨坐到Mickey的后背。其实许多事都没有改变。他们都没有改变。Mickey依然又冲动、又暴力，不愿承认任何情绪，还满口脏话。而Ian顶着那头红发数十年如一日的话唠，家里人也怪得要死。但这没关系。他们过得很好。因此他们不需要改变——他们都不想要改变。

“请告诉我你没得脑震荡。”Ian俯下身，在Mickey的后颈印下一吻。他知道Mickey醒着：Mickey的呼吸没那么平，也没在打呼。

Mickey微微地扭了脸，睁眼瞪了瞪Ian。他的嘴唇还有点裂开，脸上一边也还带着血。“Milkovich一家从不脑震荡。”他的声音被枕头给捂住了。“我们的脑袋太硬了。”

“不是你太呆了？”Ian回了一句，然后在Mickey猛地翻了身，把他压到床上时惊讶地轻叫了一声。但他很快就快活地躺上了枕头。

“那个谁，开的会说了什么？”Mickey问道。他的手指在Ian的肌肤上来回画圈，动作间毫无轻柔之意。但它们不必轻柔。Ian不想要它们轻柔。

Ian尽可能的，以目前这个姿势耸了耸肩膀。“就和平常一样。”他望着Mickey伸出舌头，舌尖抵住了唇角，“就叫她不要再打人了。她基本上，就一副，你们滚的架势。”

“就该这样。”Mickey喃喃着，弯下腰吻住了Ian的嘴唇。他们之间的欲望，正如Ian所希望的那样，依然和从前一般，仿佛永远没有满足的一刻。。

他也喜欢这个样子。


	24. Chapter 24

Lilly第一次带男生回家，她十六岁。Ian和Mickey都没有想到她会带人回来，实际上，因为Lilly说她会在外面一整天，他们还特地趁机又恬不知耻地搞到了一起，也不必担心声音大的问题了。

不幸的是，他们没能真的搞起来。

Mickey那会正把Ian按在沙发上，拇指拂过Ian脊柱上的凸起，让红毛情不自禁地弓起上身。他们的嘴唇密密地贴着，下身也抵在一块，懒洋洋地时不时摩擦两下——他们如今已经不再像以前那样慌张急促。他们知道，他们有一辈子的时间来做这种事情。当然他们两个人都没承认说，他们知道他们之间会是，“永远”。

当Mickey吮住他的舌尖，又咬了咬他的下唇时，Ian呻吟了出来。但随即他们就听到有人在门口咳了一声——还有Lilly嗤鼻的动静，和她的解释：“是啦，他们就是不懂，有了小孩就不该一天到晚那么浴火焚身的道理。”

Mickey撑起上半身，望了一眼他们的女儿，又被Ian那依旧在他腰那里画圈圈的手指给搞得有点儿分心。“那他妈是谁？”他瞪向Lilly边上站着的那个他从没见过的男孩子。

“别这么凶。”Lilly瞪了回去。永远的Milkovich家人。“这是Josh。他现在算是，我的男朋友或是之类的玩意了吧。”

Ian不得不一把抓住了Mickey，好让他不去扑向那个男生。他把Mickey摔到了地上，挣扎着控制住身底下那个小个子男人，又在Mickey一拳揍到他肚子时皱住了脸。他们又在地上滚了两圈，Ian只能往Mickey脸上揍了一记——因为显然单把他按着已经行不通了。

“那么我们就先出去啦。”Lilly反手指了指门外，抓住了Josh的手。她的男朋友——或是之类的玩意——呆呆地站在那儿，望着地板上俩男人打架。Mickey知道这小混账心里一定在想，他俩怎么说打就打。

尤其前两分钟这两个还在亲热。

等那对小年轻走了，Mickey顿时就忘了他应该要和Ian打架，反而被脸上轻微的痛楚给搞得兴奋了起来。带着淤青的拳头很快就变成了粗鲁的揉捏，他一把把Gallagher拉下身体，好再次吻住他的嘴唇。

四个月后，当Mickey回到家，发现Lilly一个人窝在房间里哭，Ian不得不从后面猛地把他扑倒在地，才不致使这位前重犯拎着棒球棒冲到学校里去把那个混蛋Josh的脑浆给打出来。

人们呆站在原地，望着Ian试图把Mickey按倒在水泥地上。而那个Josh则一脸要吓尿的表情。一直等到Lilly最好的朋友Toby给那小混球的脸上揍了一拳，Mickey才没再挣扎。Toby瘦兮兮的，个子很高，长了一头乌黑的短发，还有双绿得发亮的眼睛。他长得还蛮有点像哈利波特的，就没戴眼镜，额头也没那道疤。这小孩人不差——就是有点呆。

他还让Mickey想起了那个年纪的Ian。

两个礼拜后，Toby和Lilly约会了起来。和其他人料想的不一样，这回Mickey倒没怎么在意。或许是因为他还算比较了解Toby；也或许，是因为他知道Toby这小子家住在哪里。

+++

“那你到底到底打不打算和老爸结婚啊？”Lilly忽然在Mickey身边坐下来，把两条腿翘到了他大腿上。

Mickey瞪圆了眼睛，不知道他是不是幻听了。他挺想假装他是幻听了的——但他知道他混不过去。“你他妈问我这干嘛？”他只能这样回了一句。他不晓得该怎样去回应。

Lilly耸了耸肩。“就好奇嘛。”

“结婚太他妈基了。”Mickey嘀咕了一句，好像这样就能解释一切。反正Mickey是觉得这样就解释了一切。

Lilly嗤了声。“最新消息，老爸，你就是基。”

Mickey皱了皱脸。“哦哦，谢了哈，我都不知道我是基呢。”

“你真得一直这么混蛋嘛？”她嘟囔着问，好像他俩是一对好朋友，而不是一对父女。或许他们确实是最好的朋友。又或者，他们只是太像对方，知道对他们来说，一切脏话都和“我爱你”相差仿佛。

“恩，实际上，我就得一直这么混蛋。”

Lilly翻了个和Mandy一模一样的白眼。

“那你要吗？”她又问了一遍，扭着身子摆了个看起来就很痛的姿势——她的脚依然蜷在Mickey的腿上，头则枕上了他的肩膀。她就是个这么古怪的小姑娘。

当她把烟从Mickey手上抢走时，他没有动。只在她冲他脸上吐了口烟圈时皱了皱脸。“大概不吧。”他承认道。但他不确定这是不是正确的答案。“你想我们结婚吗？”

Lilly笑了。“爸，我才不管呢。”她伸出舌头抵住唇角，一边把烟递还给他。“我只是在想，你知道，你们俩也在一起好多好多年了。现在同性结婚也合法啊。”

Mickey却只是耸耸肩。他从没想过这种事情。

“其实我并没觉得有很久。”他不知道自己为什么要这么说。这种话，像是Ian会说的，而不是他。大概因为问话的人是Lilly，而他和她之间从来无话不谈；即使在小婴儿时期，她就已经能打破他所有的防备。

Lilly没有说话。Mickey就指向那只蹲坐在门边的，已经很老了的狗。“你不要去溜它吗？”Sid的眼睛泛着惺忪的睡意，却又在“溜”这个字出现的时候亮了一下。

Mickey知道，他这样想不好。但Sid估计真的已撑不了太久了。他也不太愿意去想，等它真的死了，Lilly该伤心成什么样子。她是真心喜欢那条脏兮兮的玩意。

“是啦。”她说着，吻了吻他的脸颊，又抬手弄乱他的头发。“顺便，我今晚在Toby家里过夜。”

Mickey拉长了脸，可没有反对。Ian总教训他，说他一反对事情就会变得更糟。“好吧。”他喃喃应声，一边又抽了口烟。这支烟已经快要烧到尽头。

最后，他们还是没有结婚。Mickey甚至没有提起这个话题。因为他知道，婚姻对他们来说，其实没多少必要。他不想结，不是因为结婚显得很蠢，或是很基，或是Mickey是那种不乐意结婚的人。如果Ian向他求婚，他一定会答应的。可Ian从没有向他求婚。因为和Mickey一样，他也明白，他们已不需要一纸文件，或是什么狗屁誓言，来证明他们之间的感情。

Mickey屁股上那几块似乎已永远消不去的淤青，和Ian肩上，Mickey最爱去亲吻舔舐的咬痕，和结婚戒指并没什么区别。再说了，Mickey真要说婚誓，估计也就是一些很难听的话；他反正也每天都在说。

他们都知道，Mickey所有不满的咕哝，都只是对Ian的赞美。是Mickey爱的告白。到最后，也就它们最靠谱了——起码在Mickey的脑子里是这样。

虽然话说回来，Mickey的脑袋和正常人也不大一样。但那不要紧。因为Ian知道Mickey的真心。


End file.
